Returning To A Shocking New Life
by thekiller00
Summary: Only things that happened in the first season actually happened in this fic. After the end of season one, this fic goes completely AU.
1. Background Information

Ryan Atwood 

Ryan went to Chino to be with Teresa while she was pregnant and ended up staying the whole nine months. Once the baby was born, the DNA test showed that Eddie was the father and Ryan left Chino. But when he got to Newport, Seth was gone and no one knew where he was. Ryan found it to hard to stay in the pool house or any where in the Cohen home, so he convinced Sandy and Kirsten to get him a small apartment. He still went to there house for lunches or dinners. He refused to go back to back to Harbour, saying he didn't want to start any more drama and finished high school at another private school. Sandy and Kirsten had set up a college fund for him and he went to college at NYU.

When he was walking to class one day, he ran into Summer, who was attending the same college. They started hanging out and eventually became best friends. Summer told him what happened with Marissa and he was sad, but realized he needed to get on with his life. After about six months, both Ryan and Summer developed feelings for each other and chose to go on a date. After dating for the remainder of college and falliong in love with each other, Ryan asked Summer to marry him and a few months after college graduation, they were married. Neil ( Summer's father ), Sandy and Kirsten were excited for them. Although Summer and Ryan both wanted Seth and Marissa there, even thought they hade not spoken to either of them in years.

Summer and Ryan moved back to Newport to be closer to everyone and Ryan started working at The Newport group as the head of the designing and construction part. Summer used her degree in design and designed new cloths and opened her own store to sell them in. 

Summer Roberts

Summer ( Before she met up with Ryan in college. ) was depressed by Seth leaving, but tried to get over him leaving by being sad all of the time. Her father had enough, even though he wanted to kill Seth for doing this to his daughter, tried to help her get over him by taking her to dinners for the hospital. At one of the dinner's she met Zach, but after a few dates, realized that she wasn't ready to date anyone yet, so she broke it off. During the rest of high school, she just went to school, did her home work and hung out around the house or the bait shop.

When she got accepted to NYU, she thought about everything and realized it was time to get over Seth and finally move on. When she ran into Ryan, she was happy to see a familar face and after awhile became best friends with him and months later started dating. ( for the rest of the Ryan and Summer dating/marriage info, look in Ryan's background. )

Seth Cohen

When Ryan left Newport, he thought that everything was going to go back to the way it was before Ryan even came to Newport and he couldn't go through it again, so he left a note for his parents and one for Summer before he left. He sailed to Tahiti, but after a few months of living on his boat and going to school, as well as working at a diner, became depressed about being there, because he wanted to go there with Summer. So he called Luke and went to stay with him, where he finished school, dated a few girls and even got a job working at the car dealership the Luke's father owned.

Seth eventually went to college in Florida with Luke, where he dated a few other girls. He met one girl, Sarah, who he thought he could have an actual relationship with, being the first after his intense relationship with Summer. But after a year, Seth found Sarah cheating on him with her ex - boyfriend and blamed him self for ruining there relationship and didn't date anyone again. 

After graduating college with an art and graphics degree, he opened his own company, where he published ideas that he came up with. He wanted to publish Atomic County, but couldn't because it brought back to many memories when he would work on a new issue. So he came up with different ideas and his company soared. He has now chosen to open a new branch of his company in LA and also chosen to move back to Newport in the process, hoping he could fix things between Ryan, his parents and hopefully Summer.

Marissa Cooper

After Ryan left Newport, Marissa turned to beer and other alcoholic beverages to numb the pain and after a few months of trying to get her to stop drinking, Julie told her that if she didn't stop drinking, she was sending her to rehab. Marissa refused and after a long long arguement on the subject, Marissa ended up moving to Hawaii and lived with Jimmy. Before Marissa left Newport, she tried to get Summer to help her think of a way to get her to stay in Newport, but they couldn't think of anything. Which caused Marissa to blame Summer for her having to leave and they had a big fight before Marissa left and haven't resolved it.

Once in Hawaii, Marissa continued to drink and one day, Jimmy came home from work to find Marissa passed out from drinking. Having seen it to many times before with her, just carried her to her room and put her in bed. The next day, he went to check on her and she still wasn't waking up, so he took her to the hospital and she had her stomach pumped. When Marissa finally woke up, she had a long talk with Jimmy and realized she needed to straighten out.

Marissa finished high school and went to a college near Jimmy and graduated with a degree in Journalism. She dated a few guys, but compared each of them to Ryan, so in her eyes, they weren't good enough. After doing this for a while, she gave up on dating all together and focused on her career and has now been offered a job working taking over the Newport Living Magazine for Julie, is moving back to Newport, hoping to straighten out the rest of her life.

Sandy and Kirsten are still happily married and Kirsten is running the Newport Group. Kirsten went to rehab and got better and returned a few months later, completely cured and Sandy is still working in his law firm.

Julie is single now that Caleb has died, but received a large amount of money from his will, as well as her mansion. Julie is also still running the Newport Living Magazine.


	2. Chapter 1

As Summer woke up, she could feel the arm of her husband draped over her waist and she smiled. She loved waking up in his arms each morning. She backed up and snuggled closer to him and once again closed her eyes and began to think about what their day would hold for them.

Her smile grew when she felt kisses on the back of her neck. She turned over and looked deep into the bright blue eyes of her husband before kissing him hard and passionately. He smiled into the kiss and she pulled back with a smile of her own and laid her head on his bare chest.

" Morning " She said with a happy sigh.

" Morning " He replied and kissed her on the top of her head.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, then Summer broke it as she looked up at him " What time is it Ryan ? " she asked.

He looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand next to him " 7:30. " 

" Crap " She stated as she tried to get out of bed in a hurry.

" What's wrong ? " Ryan asked as he pulled her back down.

" I have an appointment at 8:30. " She said as she finally got out from his grasp and walked into the en-suit bathroom.

" I thought we were both taking a few days off ? " Ryan asked as he sat up in bed.

" We are, it is just a doctor appointment. " She said as she started the shower.

When Ryan heard doctor appointment, he stood up and walked into the bathroom " Doctor appointment ? Are you alright ? " he asked, letting his protective side show.

" I am fine honey, I am just going in for a check up. " She stated as she pulled her tank top off and put it in the dirty cloths hamper in the corner of the bathroom.

Ryan just watched with a smile on his face as she took off the rest of her clothes and climbed into the shower, a minute later she stuck her head out and said " What are you waiting for ? " in a seductive tone.

Ryan's smile grew as he took of his clothes and climbed into the shower with her. Once inside she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist as she leaned in and kissed him. After a few minutes of passionately kissing, Ryan pulled away " You know that we will never get clean this way. " he said.

" Who says that is what I was planning on ? " She asked.

Ryan just smiled and leaned in and kissed her again and soon things began to heat up again.

A half hour later, they were out of the shower. Ryan was dressed in a dark blue shirt and jeans and tying his shoes as he sat on the bed. Summer was sitting at her vanity, dressed in a long brown skirt and dark read blouse, applying make up.

" When will you be back ? " Ryan asked.

" I am not sure, I think in about an hour or two. " Summer stated as she finished applying her make up and stood up. " What are you going to do while I am gone ? " Summer asked.

" I don't know. " He responded as he followed her out of their bedroom and down stairs.

Summer picked up her purse, took her cell phone off of the charger and picked up her keys. " I need to go now or I will be late. " She said before kissing Ryan sweetly on the lips.

" Ok, I will meet you at your dad's for lunch then ? " He asked.

" Yeah, I love you. " She said with a smile.

" I love you to. " he responded and kissed her once more before she left.   
Summer sat down in the doctors office after signing in and picked up a an old issue of Cosmo magazine and began reading. A few minutes later, she was interrupted by a voice.

" Summer Atwood ? " The voice called and she looked up and saw a nurse and put the magazine down, then picked up her purse and walked towards the nurse.

Once Summer was in the examining room, she sat down on a the cold metal examination bed, a minute later, her doctor walked in carrying a clip board. She looked at Summer and smiled.

" Summer, it is nice to see you again. " The lady said.

" It is nice to see you to Dr. Janson. " summer responded sweetly.

" How is your husband ? " She asked.

" Ryan is fine. " Summer said.

" That is good to hear and how is your father ? " Dr. Janson asked as she put on rubber gloves.

" He is doing great. " Summer responded.

" Ok, so what is the reason for you visit ? " Dr. Janson asked.

" Well... " Summer began.

A few hours later, Ryan was knocking on the door to Neil Roberts home and the maid answered.

" Hello Ryan, how are you ? " She asked with a strong spanish accent.

" I am fine, thanks. " Ryan said as he walked into the house and followed the maid to the patio where Neil was reading the paper.

" Sir, Ryan is here. " The maid said before leaving.

Neil stood up and greeted Ryan with a firm handshake. " Ryan, it is nice to see you. " Neil stated.

" You to sir. " Ryan responded.

Neil let out a small laugh " Ryan, your my son in law now, Neil will do just fine. " After receiving a nod from Ryan he continued " Is Summer not joining us for lunch ? " He asked.

" She had a doctors appointment this morning, so she is meeting me here. " Ryan said.

" Everything is alright I hope. " Neil stated.

" Yeah, she said it is just a check up. " Ryan told him.

" Good, so how is work ? " Neil asked.

" Work is going good, but it is busy right now, so I decided to take a few days off, as did Summer. " Ryan said

" Good, it will be nice with you first anniversary tomorrow. How does it feel to be married for a year ? " Neil asked.

" Great, but it has been great. " Ryan said with smile.

" Yes it has. " Summer said as she walked out on the patio. She walked over to her father and kissed his cheek and then sat down next to Ryan and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

" How was your doctor appointment ? " Ryan asked her.

" Everything is great ! " Summer said with a smile.

" Good, lets eat. " Neil stated.  
He stood at the end of his parents drive way and sighed. He picked up his suit case and began to walk up the drive way. He stopped at the front door and rang the doorbell, hoping he was ready for what was about to take place.

Moments later, the door opened to reveal Kirsten holding the phone to her ear and talking into it " Yeah, everyone should be here around six. " She finally looked up and saw who was at the door and almost dropped the phone. " Sandy, I have to call you back. " She said hurriedly.

" Is it really you ? " She asked.

" Yeah mom, its me. " he said and she flung her arms around him and hugged him tight.

" Don't you ever do that again ! " She said as she began to sob.

" Don't worry, I am home for good. " He stated, still hoping that he would get this or a happy response from everyone else when they find out he was back in town, the very town he couldn't wait to get away from when he was growing up.


	3. Chapter 2

When Kirsten finally released Seth, she told him to go up to his room and put away his things. Once he was gone, she hurried to the phone and dialed Sandy's cell phone.

" Hey Kirsten. " Sandy said happily.

" Sandy get home now ! " She said in a hurried tone and hung up.

As Seth stepped into his room, he looked around and noticed that nothing had changed. He felt as if he had never left, but then remembered that he had left. When he did he lost his parents, his brother, a friend in Marissa and the love of his life, Summer.

He had no idea on how he was going to win her back, but he knew during that process, she would have a humongous rage blackout on him for leaving. He hoped that everything could go back to the way that it was before he left, before Ryan left for Chino, when it was just the four of them.

With a heavy sigh, he put his suit case on his bed and sat down next to and continued to day dream about how things were before he or Ryan left Newport. He was finally brought out of his dream, when he heard the front door open and slam shut.

His curiosity spiked and he walked out of his room and down stairs, right into his parents conversation.

" What is the matter Kirsten ? You sounded stressed when you called. " Sandy said.

Seth walked up behind and Kirsten noticed this and just pointed behind Sandy. He turned around and was face to face with his son. The one person that ran away from his problems and caused his family to worry, missing important events, such as his grand father's funeral two years after he left or his mother's battle with alcoholism. 

Sandy stared into Seth's eyes for a few minutes, then hugged him tightly for a minute. Once he let go, he turned and walked into the kitchen.

Both Seth and Kirsten were some what confused by Sandy's reaction. They walked into the kitchen and found him drinking a cup of coffee at the kitchen table and reading the newspaper.

" Aren't you happy Sandy, our son finally came home ! ' Kirsten said excitedly.

" Did he come home or is he running from another problem some where else ? " Sandy asked without even looking up from the paper.

" Sandy ! " Kirsten hissed, she was hoping Sandy would be happy his son finally came home, not holding a grudge because he left.

" It is alright mom, I deserved that. " Seth said.

Kirsten looked at Seth and quickly turned to Sandy, who was now looking up at them. 

" All you have to say is you deserve it ? " Sandy asked as he shook his head.

" Yeah and I am sorry. " Seth said as he took a small step forward, towards his father.

" I can't believe you ! " Sandy hissed as he stood up. " You ran away just because you were having problems and you finally after seven years. Then all you have to say is your sorry !!! " Sandy said as he looked Seth directly in his eyes.

" What else do you want me to say dad ? Was I just supposed to stay here and watch as things went back to the way they were before Ryan came here ? Watch as Summer would turn her back on me and ignore me like she did before ? " Seth asked.

" You were supposed to face it like a man Seth, not a coward ! " Sandy said flatly.

" Is that what you call what Ryan did, facing it like a man ? He got a girl pregnant, that sounds more like something a arrogant teenager would do ! " Seth stated bluntly.

" Yes, he got a girl pregnant, but did he turn tail and run away ? No, he went back to Chino with her and worked his ass off to pay for food, rent, doctors appointments and many other things. But you didn't know that, because you ran away ! " Sandy said.

" Sandy, Seth stop this right now ! We should be happy that Seth is home, not fighting about it ! " Kirsten pleaded.

" But the question still remains, is he here to stay or is he going to run once he has a problem ! " Sandy said without looking away from Seth.

" I am not running away dad, I am going to try to fix my life and hopefully get things back to the way they were ! " Seth said.

" ENOUGH ! " Kirsten yelled, causing Seth and Sandy to turn to her. " Seth go to your room and stay there until 5:30 and then come down for dinner. We are having a party tonight and you will be there ! " Kirsten said.

Seth gave her a small smile before walking away, thinking maybe things were working out. Maybe his mother was going to plan a small party to announce him returning home.

Once Seth was out of ear shot, Sandy turned towards Kirsten with a mad look on his face. " Please tell me you did not just invite Seth to Summer and Ryan's anniversary party tonight ! "

" Why not, everyone is going to be there and he can come and get it over with. " Kirsten.

" You just turned what was supposed to be a happy event into what will be a fight ! " Sandy said flatly and walked out of the kitchen to leave Kirsten to think about what she had done.

Ryan, Summer and Neil had finished eating lunch and were sitting on the patio talking.

" How is your store going Summer ? " Neil asked.

" It is doing really good Daddy. We got more busy when the new designs came in. " Summer said.

" That is great to hear. I am happy that you two are happily married. " Neil told them.

" So am I. " Summer said, then turned and smiled at Ryan and received a smile in return.

" So what do you have planned for your anniversary tomorrow ? " Neil asked.

" Just spending the night at home. " Summer said.

" I have something planned for us. " Ryan said.

Summer was about to say something, when a cell phone began to ring and Neil took his out of his pocket " Excuse me, I will be right back. " He said as he stood up and answered his cell phone as he walked off.

" What do you have planned for us ? " Summer asked sweetly.

" Don't even try it. It is a surprise that you will just have to wait for. " Ryan said.

" There is no way I could get you to tell me huh ? " Summer asked as she leaned towards him slowly.

" Not a chance. " Ryan said and kissed her.

They continued kissing each other, unaware of Neil that returned a moment earlier and just watched them with a smile on his face. After a minute, Neil cleared his throat and they pulled apart and turned towards him.

" Sorry to interrupt. " Neil said smiling at them as they each had a small blush arise on their faces. " I am afraid I have to cut this short, something came up at the hospital and I have to go there. " Neil finished.

Ryan and Summer stood up and Ryan shook Neil's hand. Summer hugged him and whispered " You are still coming to Sandy and Kirsten's for the party tonight right ? " she asked. 

" I wouldn't miss it for the world. " He answered back in a whisper, which caused Summer to smile.

Summer pulled out of the hug and took Ryan's hand as they walked towards the front door, Neil just smiled and walked into his office. When they were outside, Ryan walked Summer over to her car. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They both smiled and Summer leaned in and kissed him passionately. Once she pulled away, she smiled sweetly at him and he just laughed. 

" What ? " She asked innocently.

" I am still not telling you what I have planned. " Ryan said.

" Fine, I will see you at home. " She said before kissing him once more. 

She started her car and drove away as Ryan smiled and watched her before getting in his car and driving towards home. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived home at the same time and walked to the front door. Summer unlocked the front door as Ryan got the mail and followed her in as he was sorting threw it. Summer walked over to the answering machine and saw they had two messages. She pressed play, the first message was from a friend of Ryan's from work confirming what time he was supposed to be at Sandy and Kirsten's for the party. The other message was from an employee saying they had sold out of a dress that Summer designed.

Once the messages had ended, she walked into the small office she shared with Ryan in the house. " I need to talk to you. " She said as she walked in.

" I am still not telling you. " Ryan said as he was writing a check for a bill.

" It isn't about that, it is about my doctors appointment this morning. " As she finished, Ryan's head shot up and looked at her, urging her to continue.   
At 5:15, all the guests had arrived at Sandy and Kirsten's for the party. They were just about to walk out and sit down at the big table set up on the patio, when Kirsten spoke up " Before we begin, we have a surprise guest. "

Everyone looked at each other, except for Sandy, ready for the argument that was about to happen. Moments later, Kirsten walked down stairs, followed by Seth and everyone had a different look on their face. Neil's was hatred, for the fact Seth ran away from his daughter, on top of the fact that he didn't like him in the first place. Ryan had a look of shock on his face, but then his facial expression changed to one of concern as he turned to Summer, who had a combination of shock, hurt and hatred on her face.

" Hey everyone. " Seth said.

" Don't speak and don't even think about ruining this night for anyone ! " Summer said flatly and walked away towards the patio.

Ryan wanted to stay and talk to Seth, but he knew Summer well enough that she needed him to be by her side and he also knew not to get on his wife's bad side. Neil followed Ryan and Summer with concern for his daughter and Sandy followed them for concern for Ryan as well as Summer.

Soon everyone walked out to the patio with Seth being last. He looked around and saw a table set up with presents, then turned towards Summer. Who was sitting next to Ryan holding his hand while they were placed on the table. Seth thought this was odd and then he looked above Summer and Ryan, then everything made sense. 

Directly above them was a banner that read " Happy Wedding Anniversary Ryan and Summer ! " He couldn't believe his eyes, this night couldn't get any worse. He walked over to his mother and took a seat next to her, which was near Ryan and Summer.

Before anyone could eat, Ryan spoke up " Before we eat, we wanted to say a few things. Thank you for being her, we are happy that you could join us. "

Ryan turned to Summer as she spoke " We also wanted to announce that...I am pregnant ! " She said happily

Everyone at the table congratulated them and asked all kinds of questions, while Seth sat in his seat, staring down at his plate as he thought " I thought this night couldn't get any worse ! "


	4. Chapter 3

During dinner, Seth would glance at Summer and Ryan. They seemed happy together, but he couldn't help think that Ryan had stabbed him in the back by taking Summer from him. A person that he treated as his brother, a person that he had told just how much he loved Summer, a person who helped him be noticed, but not noticed just by everyone in high school, but noticed by his true love, Summer Roberts. But that was no good now, because now she is Summer, Summer Atwood.

Ryan looked at Seth once or twice, but when he did it a third time, he stopped. Because he was staring straight into Seth's eyes and what he saw surprised him. He didn't see hate, anger, happiness or even love, he only saw hurt and sadness. He remembered seeing that type of hurt and sadness when he first bumped into Summer when they started college or when they spoke about what happened during the summer before their junior year of high school. But he also remembered it went away after awhile and now he wondered if the hurt and sadness in Seth's eyes would go away or would it stay and eventually turn into anger and hate.

Summer wouldn't even look at Seth during dinner. She refused to let him come back into her life and ruin everything that she had now. She has her husband, the man she loved with all of her heart, she has her friends, family and work and to top it off, they have their first child on the way. Seth had done to much damage to her life to ever let him come close enough to hurt her again and she would make sure of that.   
After they finished dinner, everyone moved into the front room and began to talk about anything that had to do with the up and coming birth of Ryan and Summer's first child, that is, everyone except Seth. He just sat in the chair next to the fire place and didn't look at anyone or speak to anyone.

" Do you two know weather you want a boy or a girl ? " Neil asked.

" I want a boy. " Ryan said.

" I hope it is a girl " Summer said.

Neil, Sandy and Kirsten each smiled, while Seth still didn't look at any of them.

" Are you going to have more kids after this one ? " Kirsten asked.

" Yeah, we talked about it and we both have always wanted a big family. " Summer stated, while Ryan just nodded.

" Who knows, you could be having twins ! " Sandy said with a smirk.

Ryan and Neil smiled at the thought of Summer having twins, while Summer just raised her eyebrows at the thought and Kirsten looked at Sandy with a " shut up " look on her face, which caused Sandy to smile at her.

" I don't think we would be ready for twins. " Ryan said.

" I don't think so either. " Summer said in agreement.

" You two will make great parents. " Neil stated.

" Yeah and we will be right here if you need help. " Sandy said.

" We will also be here to spoil he or she as well. " Kirsten said with a smile.

" We have no doubt that you will. " Summer said smiling while she took Ryan's hand into hers.

" I can't wait to teach my first grand child to surf ! " Sandy said enthusiastically.

Neil, Kirsten Ryan and Summer all laughed, which caused Seth to look up, but no one saw as he did this. Summer looked down at her left hand that was holding on to Ryan's right hand and looked at his watch. She saw that it was 9:35 and stood up, pulling Ryan with her.

" It is getting late, so we better head home. " She said.

Ryan looked at her with a smile and said " You just want to try get me to give you your surprise early. "

" What surprise would that be ? " Sandy asked as his curiosity spiked.

" Ryan said he has a surprise for me, but wont give it to me yet. " Summer told them.

" Hmmm, I wonder what it could be ? " Kirsten said with a small smile.

" You know don't you ? " Summer said in a whisper as she hugged Kirsten.

" Me, no, I know nothing about it. " Kirsten said while she was still smiling and pulling away from Summer. 

After they hugged each person, Summer began to walk to the front door, but stopped when she realized Ryan was with her. She turned and saw Ryan standing in front of Seth, while he was still in his seat.

Ryan stuck his hand out and Seth looked up at it and then directly into Ryan's eyes as Ryan spoke. " It was good to see you again Seth. "

Seth didn't say anything, but stood up, while his eyes stayed locked with Ryan's. Once they were standing, they were nose to nose and Seth just shook his head and walked off. He climbed the stairs and went to his room without even looking back at anyone. A moment later, they heard his bedroom door close with a loud slam.   
When Summer and Ryan got home, they didn't bother checking the messages, but went up stairs and straight to their bedroom. Both got ready for bed and then got in bed, Ryan laid his back with his hands behind his head while he stared at the ceiling, Summer on the other had other ideas.

She crawled over to Ryan and started to kiss his neck, while one of her hands rubbed his chest and was getting lower. Ryan smiled, but he was confused at the same time. Once he saw Seth at Sandy and Kirsten's, he thought Summer would be mad. But now with Summer kissing his neck, he wondered if she cared that he was back or not.

" Sum ? " Ryan asked.

" Hmm ? " She asked in response.

" Are you alright ? " Ryan asked cautiously.

Summer pulled away and looked at him for a minute before she spoke " I'm fine, why ? " she asked.

" With Seth back, I thought that you would be mad. It is alright if your mad, I just want to make sure that you are ok. " Ryan said sincerely.

" I am fine, I don't give a d#mn that Seth came back. " Summer stated.

" Alright I just wanted to make sure. but can I ask you something ? " He asked and received a nod in response. " Don't get mad. " He received another nod and continued. " Did seeing Seth tonight bring up any old feelings that you had for him ? "

Summer looked at him for a minute before saying " I may have had feelings for him. But that was when we were dating in high school and after going through that little depression or whatever it was I went through after he left. I don't care if Seth is back or not. " Ryan nodded, urging her to continue. " It doesn't matter now that he is back, because I love you and that is not going to change, no matter how bad Seth wants it to. " 

Ryan gazed into her eyes and smiled, after receiving one in return, he put a hand on the side of her face and used the other to push her hair behind her ear, before he leaned in and kissed her. She giggled as Ryan kissed down her neck as he pulled the covers over them.  
The next morning, Seth laid in bed and thought about what he was going to do. Maybe there was a way to get Summer back, he thought. But then he remembered what she said to him before about not messing anything up for her. Plus he also had to remember that she is under " Ryan's protection " now and would probably beat him senseless if he did anything to Summer, especially now that she was pregnant.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his stomach rumble. With a sigh he got out of bed and grabbed his rob. He put it on and tied it as he walked down stairs and into the kitchen. There he found his mother drinking a cup of coffee and reading the news paper.

" Is dad still here or is it safe for me to come in ? " He asked sarcastically.

" He is still out surfing. " Kirsten said as she looked up from the paper and watched Seth get a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal.

" I guess I am safe for now then. " Seth said, still in a sarcastic manner.

" Seth, you need to get over this. " Kirsten said as she folded the paper and put it on the table.

" How am I supposed to get over someone that I thought was my brother marrying the woman that I have loved my whole life ? " Seth asked her as he stared into the eyes of his mother. 

" I know it will be hard, but when you left, Summer was depressed and would come out of the house, only to go to school. Then when she got to college, they became good friends and started dating. Then right after college, they got married and they are happy. " Kirsten paused with a sigh, before continuing " I know that you love Summer, but she doesn't love you any more and you need to realize that and let her be happy, even if it is with Ryan. " 

Seth just looked at her in disbelief, how could she not want him to be with his true love ? " This is unbelievable, you may understand this and so may everyone else, but not me. Never will I understand how I am supposed to stand by and watch them play the happy family, while I am setting here trying to figure out how to fix my life. Part of which involved Summer being with me, not Ryan. " He paused and Kirsten shook her head. " I am going over there and talk to Summer, because this is not over. " Seth said as he stood up and began walking out of the kitchen.

" You are not going any where near Summer or Ryan at all today. " Seth stopped and turned to see his father walk in the patio door with a towel around his neck.

" Yeah I am ! " Seth said and turned to walk out of the room, but was stopped once again.

" I am not going to let you ruin their first anniversary just because you are not happy when you come home and find Summer married to Ryan. You had your chance, but you chose to be a coward because Ryan left and you didn't like it. Well to dmn bad Seth, your the one who ran away, so now you have to sit back and let them live their lives. Ryan may be happy your back, but he loves Summer and you now he protects the ones that he loves. So if you actually think that he will let you near Summer and make her start crying or do anything to her, you have a death wish. " Sandy lectured.

Without even looking back, Seth walked out of the room. A few minutes later, they heard his bedroom door slam shut and Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other. 

" Don't you think that your being a little hard on him Sandy ? " Kirsten asked.

" Not one bit. He ran away, so now he has to step up and take responsibility for what he did. " He responded. " Besides, he doesn't know here they live and neither of us will give him the address and I know there is no chance in hell of Neil letting Seth near Summer if he has anything to say about it. " He added.

" I am glad that he is back, but you are right Sandy. " Kirsten said in agreement.

" Aren't I always right ? " Sandy asked sarcastically.

" Don't push it Sanford ! " Kirsten said with a laugh as she went back to reading the paper and Sandy just smiled at her.


	5. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at the Atwood home, Summer was stirring from her slumber. She felt Ryan's arms wrapped around her, while her head laid on his bear chest. She sighed happily as she snuggled closer to him and began to think about everything that happened the night before.

She was surprised that Seth had actually came back after everything that he had put not only her through, but Ryan, Sandy and Kirsten as well. She wouldn't deny that she was glad that he was ok but that was greatly outweighed by the fact that he had left her with nothing but a note. He didn't have the guts to tell her straight to her face that he was leaving. 

But she was partially glad that he did leave, because as she had thought about it so many times before. If Seth hadn't of left then and she went through all that she did, she would be where she is today, wrapped in the arms of the man that she loves with all her heart, the father of her baby, her husband and best friend.

But as she thought about those words, best friends, she wondered where Marissa was and what she was doing. What would she think of her now that she is married to Ryan ? She would be happy wouldn't she ? 

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt soft kisses on the top of her head and looked up at Ryan, who smiled back at her. 

" I didn't mean to wake you. " He said sincerely. 

Summer just smiled and shook her head " You didn't wake me, i have been up for a little while. " She told him before leaning in and kissing him. " Happy anniversary. " She said sweetly as she pulled away.

" Happy anniversary. " He responded in the same sweet tone and began to kiss her again as a hand slipped up the back of her tank top.

Summer smiled into the kiss and pulled away as she gazed into his eyes " So what is this surprise that you have planned ? " She asked

" First, it involves you taking a shower. " He told her.

" Not alone I hope. " She said seductively.

He grinned at her before responding " Unfortunately it is alone. " She frowned upon hearing this, but he continued " Then once you get out, you will get you first surprise. "

Her frown turned into a big smile and she kissed him hard and passionately, before getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. Along the way she turned her head back and winked at Ryan as he watched her close the bathroom door before he sighed and got out of bed.   
Once Summer was out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked back into the bedroom. She didn't see Ryan anywhere as she walked over to her dresser. She opened a drawer and pulled out her bra and panties an put them on before going to the walk in closet. 

Once she picked a white sun dress and white thong sandals, she walked down stairs and along the way, she looked for Ryan, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She finally walked into the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

Summer,

Your surprise begins now. I have arranged for you to spend the morning at your favorite spa. You will get pampered for a few hours and when your done, they will give you the next note in your anniversary surprise.

Love Ryan

Summer smiled as she put the note back down on the counter. She walked back up stairs and picked up her purse, cell phone and keys before leaving the house and heading for the spa.  
Once Summer arrived at the spa, she turned off the car and walked inside and up to the counter. After waiting a minute, the receptionist walked up to her.

" Can I help you ? " She asked.

" My husband made me a reservation. " Summer told her.

" Ok, what is your name ? " She asked.

" Summer Atwood. " Summer told her proudly.

The receptionist typed in her name and smiled as she looked up at her " Ok, he paid for the best package that we have. So you can have anything you want. " 

Summer's smile grew as the receptionist told her this. " Well, I guess I will... " Summer began to tell her what she wanted first.  
Meanwhile, back at the house. Ryan had watched Summer leave from the guard house next to the gate of their community, because he knew if he waited in his car, she would have spotted him. He thanked the guard and walked back to his house.

Once inside the house, he went in the kitchen and had a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee as he read the news paper as he thought about what else he had planned for today. He knew Summer would be some what sad after seeing Seth last night, even if she wouldn't admit it to him. So he knew that he had to make this day one of the best for Summer.

But then something came into his head. If Seth had just now came back, how long was it until Marissa chose to show up in their lives ? How would she react to her ex-boyfriend married to her one time best friend ? He quickly shook the thoughts from his head, he wasn't going to think about anyone else today. This was his and Summer special day and no one was going to ruin it.  
A few hours later, Summer had gotten a facial, manicure, pedicure, a full body massage and her hair done. The whole time, she couldn't wait to see Ryan and thank him for his surprise. But then she remembered what the note said, her surprise wasn't over yet.

With a wide smile on her face, she walked back up to the counter and waited for the receptionist.

" Are you all done Mrs. Atwood ? " She asked as she walked over to her.

" Yeah. " Summer responded.

" Alright, well, I am supposed to give you this when your done. " The receptionist said and handed her an envelope.

" Thanks. " Summer said kindly and walked out of the building.

She got into her car and opened the envelope, smiling as she saw Ryan's hand writing.

Summer, 

I hope you liked the first part of your surprise ! The next part is something that you love to do, shopping. I arranged for you to have your favorite store in south Coast all to your self for four hours, so I hope you have fun and I will see you later.

Love Ryan

Summer put the letter in the envelope and then put it in her purse before starting the car and heading straight for South Coast.  
Ryan looked at the clock and sighed, he still had a lot of time before he had to get ready to meet Summer later. He got up from the couch and walked up stairs. He had decided to go ahead and get ready and then he could go to see Kirsten at The Newport Group and pick up the present he had Kirsten hold on to for him. He knew that if he had hidden it at home, Summer would have been sure to find, so he asked Kirsten to hide it in her office.

Once he was dressed in a dark blue suit and light blue tie, he put on a nice pair of shoes. The picked up his wallet and put it in his back pocket, put on his watch and put his cell phone in his pocket and left the house.

Once he arrived at The Newport Group, he headed for Kirsten's office, saying hello to a few people along the way. He stopped at the desk of Kirsten's secretary to see if Kirsten was busy before he went in. 

" Hey Denise, is Kirsten busy ? " He asked.

" No, go ahead and go in. " She said with a smile.

" Thanks. " He responded.

He went to the door and knocked and after hearing Kirsten say come in, he walked in. She looked up and smiled at him before standing and walking around her desk.

" You are here earlier than I thought you would be. " She told him. 

" I thought I would go ahead and get it now. " He told her, but she could tell something else was up.

" Alright, just give me a second. " She told him and then went to her desk and unlocked a drawer and pulled out a rectangular box and handing it to Ryan. " Are you going to tell me what else is on your mind ? " She asked as she locked the drawer.

" Nothing, just excited, thats all. " He said.

" You never could lie good. " Se said with a smile.

" Alright, I guess I am just nervous about the baby. " He told her.

" You are going to make a great father sweetie. " She said, but he still looked unconvinced, so she added. " You are not going to be like your parents. "

" I wish I could be like them. " He admitted and she gave him a confused look, so he continued with a smile " I wish I could be like you and Sandy. "

Kirsten smiled and flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.   
Summer walked into her favorite store in South Coast, Degrees. A tall thin woman ran up to her and smiled before speaking.

" You must be Mrs. Atwood, correct ? " She asked.

" Thats me alright. " Summer said with a smile of her own.

" Welcome, I am excited to have you here. I am a fan of your store and designs. " She said.

" Thank you. " Summer responded. 

" So what are you looking for ? " She asked.

" Today is my one year anniversary with my husband, so I want something that will knock his socks off. " Summer said.

" Firstly, congratulations on your anniversary. " She said.

" Thank you. " Summer answered in a sweet voice.

" I think I have something that would look great on you. " She told her and began to walk to the other side of the store with Summer following behind. 

An hour later, Summer had picked out a dress that she thought would blow Ryan away. They walked over to the register and Summer opened her purse and began to pull out her credit card, but was stopped.

" You don't need to pay, it is already taken care of. " Summer looked at her confused, so she continued " Your husband put five thousand dollars on store credit for you and he left this for you. " She finished with a smile.

Summer just nodded to her and excepted the envelope and the bag with her dress, but she couldn't help but be in awe. Ryan was so sweet to her, she had to think of something to repay him for the things that he has done for her today.

She opened the envelope and read the letter with nothing but a smile on her face and tears forming in her eyes.

Summer,

I hope you had fun shopping and liked the surprise that I left for you there. You only have two places left to go. First, go home and get dressed in what ever you bought and I will meet you at your favorite italian restaurant.

Love Ryan 

After leaving the store, she looked directly across form her and saw a Victoria's Secret and a huge smile formed on her face, she had an idea.

Summer pulled up to the restaurant and went inside. She was surprised to find the restaurant completely empty. She looked around and spotted the manager, he smiled and walked over to her.

" Mrs. Atwood I presume ? " He asked. Summer nodded and he continued " Please follow me. "

He turned and walked towards the back of the restaurant with Summer following. He lead her to Ryan and she smiled as she saw him standing next to a candle lit table.

Ryan was in awe of her beauty when he saw her. She was wearing a strapless red dress that stopped half way down her thighs and she had nylon stockings and deep red high heels on, she also had matching red lipstick and her hair slightly curled.

" WOW ! " He stated.

Summer giggled as she walked over to him. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. When they finally pulled away minutes later, they were both breathless.

" You really look amazing. " Ryan told her.

" Thank you. " She told him before leaning and kissing him again. " I can't believe you did all this for me today. " She added when she pulled away.

" It is not over yet. " He told her and she gave him a happy look. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the rectangular box he picked up from Kirsten's office.

Summer looked at him with wide eyes before saying " You didn't have to get me anything, you already planned this whole day for me. "

" You deserve this and a lot more. " He said sweetly.

She had tears forming in her eyes as she opened the box and was shocked. Inside was a gold chain and on the chain was a gold heart locket with a diamond shaped heart in the middle of it.

She looked up at him and smiled. He just smiled back and said " Open it. "

She opened the locket and began to cry at what she saw. It was a picture of them on their wedding day, when the minister said you may kiss the bride and they were kissing. On the side without the picture, there was something engraved on it.

Ryan took the locket from her and walked around behind hear and she pulled her hair up. As he was putting it on her, he began to speak. " It says, now you will always have my heart. "

Once the locket was latched around her neck, she let her hair drop and turned and gave him the most passionate kiss she had in her.


	6. Chapter 5

Seth laid in his bed after a restless night of no sleep. He needed to find a way to find out where Summer lived. He doubted his father would give it to him and he didn't think his mother would give it to him. He knew for a fact that he couldn't go to Dr. Robert's house and ask for the address. Dr. Roberts already hated him when he was dating Summer in high school and if he went over there now and asked for her address after leaving her, Dr. Robert's would kill him with out a second thought.

A thought jumped into his head and he immediately sat up in bed. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner, it was just so simple. This way he wouldn't have to ask anyone for the address.

He jumped out of bed and ran down stairs, he stopped half way to the kitchen and tried to be stealthy as he went into the kitchen. He looked around and spotted what he was looking for, the phone book, it was sitting on a shelf next to the phone.

He continued on his " stealthy " mission to retrieve the phone book. But what he hadn't noticed was, Sandy and Kirsten were on the patio eating breakfast and had seen him enter the kitchen.

They watched as he quietly picked up the phone book and took baby steps out of the kitchen. Sandy and Kirsten had picked up their dishes and had walked into the kitchen.

" You wont find it in there. " Sandy stated, causing Seth to jump.

Seth turned around and looked at his parents before he spoke. " Wont find what ? " he asked.

" You wont find Summer and Ryan's phone number in the phone book. " Kirsten told him.

" Who said that is what I am looking for ? I could be looking the number for the comic book store. " He said.

Kirsten and Sandy stopped what they were doing and stared at Seth. After a moment of silence, Sandy broke it with a small laugh before saying. " Seth, I may not be fond of you at the moment, but I am still your father. I know you well enough to know that you know the number for the comic book store by heart. " 

Seth watched as Kirsten nodded in agreement and then said " Fine, so I was going to look for their number. " Sandy shook his head and went back to what he was doing. " So why wont I find their number in the phone book ? " Seth asked.

" They didn't want it listed because Summer has become some what famous with her designs and her store and with Ryan being the head of the architecture part of The Newport Group, so needless to say that if they had their number listed, people would be calling all of the time. " Kirsten stated.

Seth nodded and set the phone book down on the counter, then sat at the table before asking " So will you give my their number or even better, their address ? " 

Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other and Sandy said. " No I wont Seth, for one, it is up to them if they want you to know their number or address. Two, I don't think you should have it now. " 

Seth shook his head and looked at his mother. " Mom ? " He asked.

" No Seth, I agree with your father on this. " She said.

" Fine, I am going out for breakfast. " Seth said before going up stairs and getting dress. He came back down stairs and went into the kitchen. " Can I borrow your car mom ? " He asked

Kirsten nodded and walked over to her purse and took out her car keys and handed them to Seth.

Seth thanked her and left the house.

Ryan opened his eyes and was faced with the back of Summer's neck. He kissed her neck and pulled her closer to himself as he smelled the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo. He continued to kiss her on the side of her neck and didn't stop as he heard her groan.

" Its to early. " She told him.

" I " stopped to kiss her neck " didn't " stopped to kiss her neck " hear " stopped to kiss her neck " you " stopped to kiss her neck " complain " stopped to kiss her neck " last " stopped to kiss her neck " night " then resumed kissing her neck. 

Summer smiled as she rolled on to her back and opened her eyes to see Ryan hovering over her. " We could have stopped our celebration earlier if you wanted. " She told him.

Ryan just grinned and kissed her lips.

After dinner, they had taken a walk on the beach and when they finally drove back home, it was 10:30. They chose to continue celebrating their anniversary in their bedroom, where Summer took off her dress and showed him the almost not there lingerie that she had purchase at Victoria Secret. When they finally fell asleep, it was 3:45 a.m.

Summer giggled as she pulled away and looked at Ryan. " What time is it ? " She asked.

Ryan sighed and looked at the clock on the night stand. " 10:30 " He responded.

" Lets go out for breakfast. " She said suddenly.

" Why ? " Ryan groaned as he collapsed next to her on the bed and draped his arm across her stomach.

Summer giggled again as she turned her head and looked at him " The sooner we go to breakfast, the sooner we can get back her and finish this. " She told him.

Ryan groaned before answering " Fine, you win. "

" Don't I always ? " She asked as she got up from the bed.   
Seth sat in the booth and sipped his coffee as he thought about what he was going to next. He had to talk to Summer, but he knew that to talk to Summer, he would probably have to talk to Ryan and he wasn't sure he was ready for that.

He took another sip of his coffee as he looked out the window next to him and towards the ocean. He continued to stare out the window for several minutes, then he heard it.

He heard the laugh that he loved to hear all those years ago and swiftly turned his head towards the door of the Crab Shack and saw her, Summer. But she wasn't alone, she was holding on to Ryan's hand and pulling him with her into the diner.

They were to into each other to even notice that he was there. They ate their food and paid the bill before leaving. Seth stood up and realized that this was his chance.

He threw some bills down and walked out to his car and followed them back to their house. Which was surprising a few blocks from Summer's father and a block from his parents house.

He watched as they went inside and he waited a few minutes to gather his thought and think about what he was going to say. After finally choosing what he was going to say, he got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

After knocking and waiting a few minutes, the door opened to reveal a flushed Ryan, yet some what surprised Ryan.

" Seth, what are you doing here ? " He asked.

" Ryan, can I talk to Summer ? " Seth asked in response.

" Hang on and I will see if she wants to. " Ryan told him before leaving him standing in the open door way as he walked into the front room.

Summer stood up and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and kissed him. Ryan just wanted to continue what they were doing, but he remembered Seth was at the front door.

Ryan pulled his head back a little bit and Summer looked at him slightly confused. " What ? " She asked.

" Umm, Seth is at the door and wants to talk to you. " Ryan told her. Summer frowned and looked down. Ryan wrapped his arms around her waist as he spoke. " Do want to talk to him, because if you don't, I can tell him to leave. " Ryan said. 

Summer sighed and looked up at him " I don't want to talk to him, but if I don't do it, he wont leave us alone until I do. " She said.

Ryan knew that he couldn't say or do anything to Seth to get him to leave, because Summer was right. They needed to talk about things and get everything out of the way or things could just get worse.

" Will you be with me when I talk to him ? " She asked suddenly.

" If you want me to be. ' Ryan told her.

" Yeah, I do. " She told him.

" Alright, come on. " He said as he removed his arms from her waist and took her hand in his and guided her to the front door.

Seth was standing at the door, staring into the house, waiting for Summer to come to the door. When she finally did, she was with Ryan, holding on to his hand tightly.

" Hey Summer. " Seth said just above a whisper.

" Seth. " Summer said.

He was slightly sadden that she hadn't called him ' Cohen ' like she always had. But then he figured that after everything, at least she is talking to him.

" Ryan, can I talk to Summer privately ? " Seth asked.

" No, he stays. We don't have any secrets between us any way. " Summer stated.

Seth sighed before he began to speak " Summer, I am really sorry about running away like that, I was scared and I couldn't think of anything else to do. I know it was stupid of me to do it, but at the time, I didn't think I had any choice in the matter. "

" Fine, you said your sorry, are you finished ? " Summer asked flatly.

" Almost, I was wondering if we could go to lunch or something. Maybe get to know each other again. " Seth asked.

" No Seth, for one I am married, two I am not putting my self through the pain and three, I can't believe that you asked me that. " Summer stated.

Ryan just watched them talk and had no idea on what to say or do. Of course he was happy to learn that Seth was ok and he was back in Newport. But there is a part of him that can't forgive him for what he put Sandy and Kirsten through, as well as what he put his wife, the one person that he loves more than anything, Summer. 

Seth let out another sigh, this wasn't working out the way that he thought it would. He had hoped that Summer would agree to go to lunch with him and he would be able to win her back in some form. 

" Is that all Seth ? " Summer asked after her hand received a reassuring squeeze from Ryan.

" No, its not Summer. I am trying to be nice about you and Ryan being married, but I can't any more. I can't believe that you would do something like that to me. " Seth said.

" Like what, move on after someone I thought loved left me with nothing but a note ? " Summer asked as her anger spiked.

" How could you move on with someone I thought was my brother ? Or are you such a wh.ore that you two were together before I left ? " Seth asked.

Summer was in shock, she couldn't believe what he had just said to her. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she had already shed to many tears over Seth Cohen. She wasn't about to let him make her cry like he once had, he wasn't worth it.

She was about to speak up when Ryan cut her off. " I am only saying this once Seth, watch what you say to her. " he said threateningly.

" Oh shut up Ryan, in fact you should probably watch her. The kid might not be yours, she could have held her legs open for anyone, let alone anyone in town. " Seth said boldly.

Seth finally struck a nerve with Ryan. He had no problem taking insults from anyone, but there was no way he would let someone, let alone someone he thought of as family, treat his wife with such disrespect.

In a swift motion, Ryan let go of Summer's hand and grabbed Seth by his shirt collar and had him pushed up against the wall outside the front door. He leaned in with his anger flaring and stared directly into his eyes as he spoke. " I told you once Seth, watch what you say to her and you chose to ignore. If I ever find out you were near her or my child again, I wont hold back my anger. So stay the hell away from our house ! " then Ryan threw Seth to the ground and walked inside and shut the door with a loud slam and took Summer into his arms as she sobbed.

" I wouldn't cheat on you. " She said in between sobs.

" I know you would honey, I know. " Ryan said as he pulled her close and let her cry on his chest.


	7. Chapter 6

A few months have passed since Seth showed up and Ryan and Summer's. Summer is now four months pregnant and steadily beginning to show that she is pregnant. She still designs clothes, but after an argument with Ryan over her working to much, she only goes into the store three times a week. While she is there, she sits behind the cashiers desk or in her office in the back. They haven't found out if the baby is a boy or a girl yet and are going to find out in a few days.

Ryan is back at work, but under orders from Kirsten that he has to be home by 6:00 p.m. at the latest and he wasn't aloud to work on the weekends. He also had strict orders to take time off when Summer had a doctors appointment. When he tried to argue with her about it, she simply told him that she wouldn't have him working all the time when Summer is at home, pregnant with her first grand child. Ryan and Summer had avoided Seth at all costs after what happened between the three of them.

When Sandy and Kirsten heard what happened between Ryan, Summer and Seth. They had agreed that Seth crossed the line or in Sandy's opinion, jumped way over the line, with the comments that he made to Summer. Kirsten helped him find a house a few days after the incident. Kirsten has tried to have a civil relationship with Seth and hasn't brought up Ryan or Summer when around him. Sandy has only said hello and good bye to Seth, other than that, they haven't spoken to each other.

After What happened at Ryan and Summer's Seth avoided them at all costs, afraid that Ryan would beat him if he came near Summer again. At any party where the three of them are present, Seth sneaks glances at Ryan and Summer, but mostly Summer, the whole time, hoping they didn't see him in the process. Seth has opened the branch of his company in Newport and has buried himself in his work.

Dr. Roberts, upon hearing what took place at Ryan and Summer's offered to have a rage blackout of his own on Seth. But Ryan and Summer stopped him and told him they had the situation under control.   
As she walked through the airport, she began to think ' I never thought I would return to this place. After all of the drama this place has given me, I never thought I would come back and take over a job for one of the reasons, alright one of the biggest reasons that I left Newport in the first place. '

As she continued walking, she saw the airport gift shop out of the corner of her eye and decided to go in. Once inside, she went to the magazine and newspaper section, but as she looked at the headlines at the top of the local newspaper, something caught her eye, the headline being " The Atwood's are expecting ! "

She couldn't believe her eyes, Ryan was going to be a father. But then she remembered another reason that she left, Ryan went back to Chino. The headline was probably talking about Ryan and Theresa expecting another child. She was about to walk away, but then she realized, why would this be a headline for the local paper. She picked up the paper and began to turn to the section the story was printed in. But before she could get to the correct section, she heard someone speak.

" This isn't a library, you have to buy that to read it. " She turned and saw a man that was staring at her.

She sighed and carried the paper to the counter and paid for it. She walked out of the gift shop as she once again began to turn to the section that the headline listed the story in. But once again she was stopped before she reached the section, but this time she was stopped by the real reason she was back in Newport.

" Marissa, sweetie ! " She turned to see none other than Julie Cooper - Nichol.   
Ryan was sitting in his seat next to Kirsten in the board room as they had yet another meeting at The Newport Group.

" So what do we have left to do to finish the Delmar building ? " Kirsten asked.

" They just have to come in and approve the design and we need to make a model of it before they get here. " Someone spoke up.

" When is the meeting ? " Kirsten asked.

" A week from tomorrow at 1:30. " Someone else stated.

" Ryan, can you get a team together to finish the designs and make a model of the building ? " Kirsten asked as she turned to Ryan.

" Yeah, I will make the team today so we can get started. " Ryan told her. 

" Alright, well, that is it for this meeting. " Kirsten announced before standing up and leaving the room.

Ryan stood up and began walking out of the room. He walked down the hall way and stopped at his secretary's desk.

" Are there any messages ? " Ryan asked her.

" Just Summer and she asked for you to call her back. " She told him.

" Ok, can you get John and Tom to come to my office ? " Ryan asked her.

" Sure. " She said before standing up and walking off.

Ryan walked into his office and took off his suit jacket and placed it on the chair in the corner before he sat behind his desk. He reached over and picked up the phone and dialed Summer's cell phone number. 

After ringing a few times, she answer with the sweet voice that he loves " Hello ? " she asked.

" Hey. " he said.

" Hey baby. " She responded.

He realized that she was in a good mood and had to watch what he said, because ever since her mood swings started, anything or anyone that mad her mad, received a rage blackout with no questions asked.

" What did you need ? " He asked.

" I was hoping you could get some lunch and come over and meet me at the shop. " She said hopefully.

" Yeah I can, I just need to talk to a few people first and then I will meet you there. What do you want for lunch ? " Ryan asked her.

As she began to list the things that she wanted, a knock came at the door and Ryan looked up and motioned for John and Tom to come in.

They walked in and sat down on the other side of his desk as he listed to Summer finish telling him what she wanted before responding " Summer, I have to go, the people I wanted to talk to are here. "

" Alright, I will see you when you get here. I love you . " She told him. 

Ryan smiled as he answered " I love you to. " then he hung up the phone and looked at the two men in his office and said " Alright, I need you two to... "   
Summer smiled as she closed her cell phone, now she just had to think of something to do until he got here with lunch.

She got up and walked out of the office and looked around the shop to see about ten people looking around. She walked over and sat behind the cashiers desk, where Lily, the store manager and Hilary, another employee, were talking.

" Hey. " Summer said as she walked up to them.

" Hey Summer. " They both said.

" Are you excited to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl ? " Lily asked her.

" Yeah, both Ryan and I are really excited. " Summer said.

" Good, did you see the paper this morning ? " Hilary asked her.

" I didn't get a chance today. " Summer said. " Why ? " Summer asked.

" Your in the paper. " Hilary told her.

" I am ? " Summer asked. 

Hilary nodded and reached over to the top of the desk and handed her the newspaper for the day. Summer saw the headline on the front page " The Atwood's are expecting ! " Her eyes widened as she turned to the correct section and began reading the story " Local fashion celebrity, Summer Atwood and husband, Ryan Atwood, who is the head of architecture at The Newport Group, are expecting their first child. It is unknown if it is a boy or a girl, but sources close to the happy couple say that they are very excited and so are their family. "

Summer couldn't believe her eyes, she didn't think there would be a story about her pregnancy. But as she looked over the story, just below it was a picture of Summer and Ryan at the beach, with a caption saying " She is expecting ! " 

Summer shook her head and sat the paper down and said " I never thought I would be in the paper because I am pregnant ! "

" I wasn't surprised about it. " Hilary said.

" Neither was I, your famous for your designs around here, so it is to be expected really. " Lily told her.

Summer let out a small laugh and said " I can't wait to see Ryan's reaction when he sees the paper ! "   
Marissa completely forgot about the headline in the paper and decided to go to South Coast Plaza. As she was walking around, she saw that there are new stores, but the mall still hadn't changed. It was still extremely expensive and busy.

As she was coming out of one of the new stores, she thought she saw a familiar head of sandy blond hair walking away from her. She decided to follow it and see if it was who she thought it was.

She followed him and watched as he walked into one of the new shops. She watched from the window as he walked up behind the counter and kissed one of the three women passionately.

She thought it was Ryan and Theresa, but when the couple pulled apart, it wasn't Ryan and Theresa. It was Ryan and she thought Summer, but she couldn't believe her eyes. Would Summer actually date Ryan ? Then she remembered the headline.

But as she thought about it, she hoped it wasn't true. There could be other Atwoods living in Newport now, right ?

She backed up and happened to glance up and saw the name of the shop " Sum Sum " . Then she new the headline was true, Summer and Ryan are married and having a child.


	8. Chapter 7

Marissa was frozen in her spot as she watch Ryan and Summer kiss once more, before Summer grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him into the back room of the shop.

She felt her knees begin to go weak, she looked around for a place to sit down and found a bench across for the shop. 

She walked over and sat down as she began to think about what she had just witnessed. She never thought her best friend would date, let alone marry her ex-boyfriend. But it wasn't just the fact that Summer married her ex-boyfriend, but she married the one man that she still loved and cried over after he left her to raise a child that might not be his.

But what happened with Theresa and the baby ? How did Ryan end up back in Newport and married to her best friend ?

She repeated those words, best friend, in her mind a few more times. But as she said it more and more, she realized that it wasn't completely true. She hadn't spoken to Summer in almost eight years. Could they even be considered best friends now ?

She didn't know the whole story between Ryan and Summer, but as she saw Ryan walk out of the shop a while later, with a big smile on his face. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the whole story anyway.   
Later that night, Ryan and Summer were fixing dinner, when the phone rang and Summer stopped what she was doing and walked over to the phone and answered it.

" Hello ? " She asked.

" Hi sweetie, how are you ? " The voice asked.

" I am fine Kirsten, how are you and Sandy ? " Summer asked.

" We are doing great. Is Ryan busy ? " Kirsten asked.

" No, hang on and I will get him. " Summer said as she walked over to Ryan. " Kirsten is on the phone for you. " She told him.

Ryan nodded and excepted the phone from her and brought it to his ear. " Kirsten ? " He asked.

" Hey Ryan. I have some party news. " Kirsten said.

" Oh no. The last time you said you had party news was when Julie had that anniversary party for Newport Living. " Ryan said in a joking manor.

" Close, Julie is having a party. But all I know is that it is for Newport Living. So you know what that means. " Kirsten said.

" Yup, since it is a part of The Newport Group, everyone has to attend. " Ryan replied.

" Bingo. " Kirsten answered.

" But at least I have a good excuse for leaving the party early now. " Ryan said.

" What excuse ? " Kirsten asked.

" Summer is pregnant, I can just say she is getting tired. " Ryan said sarcastically.

Summer heard what Ryan had said and turned to him and slapped his arm, while Kirsten said as she was giggling " That is true. The party is tomorrow night at The Yacht Club at 6:00 p.m. I am going to let you go sweetie, Sandy and I are going out to eat at The Arches. "

" Ok, bye Kirsten, have fun. " Ryan said before he hung up the phone and put it in its cradle.

" I heard that ! " Summer said as Ryan walked back over to the counter.

" Heard what ? " Ryan asked as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

" About me being pregnant an excuse to leave a party early. " Summer said as she folded her arms.

" But it is a party Julie is throwing for Newport Living. It is bad enough that it is part of The Newport Group and I have to attend it. " Ryan stated.

" That is true, I don't think I could handle to much of Julie right now anyway. " Summer said as she grinned at Ryan. " So when is the party ? " Summer asked. 

"Tomorrow at six at The Yacht Club. " Ryan responded.   
Meanwhile at Julie's house, Julie walked up stairs and knocked on the door. After hearing someone say, come in, she opened the door and walked in.

Upon entering the room, Julie found Marissa looking around her old bedroom. Looking at pictures of herself, Seth, Ryan and Summer during high school and also looking at pictures of herself and Ryan. Some off witch, Ryan had his arms wrapped around Marissa, holding her close.

Marissa frowned at the sight of the old pictures as she kept repeating in her head, why did it have to be like this ?

" Sweetie ? " Julie asked.

" Yeah mom ? " Marissa asked without looking away from the pictures.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me to get a new dress for the party tomorrow night ? " Julie asked.

" Sure mom. " Marissa before turning and following Julie out of the room. As she shut the door, she turned and looked at the pictures once more with a frown on her face.

Fifteen minutes later, Marissa and Julie were walking around the mall, trying to decide where to go first.

Ryan and Summer were sitting on the couch, holding hands and Summer's head laying on his shoulder as he flipped through the channels on the television, when the phone rang. Ryan handed the remote to Summer and leaned forward and picked up the phone from the coffee table and answered.

" Hello ? " He asked.

" Hey Ryan, its Lily, can I talk to Summer for a second ? " She asked.

Ryan let out a small laugh and answered " Sure. " 

He leaned back on the couch and handed Summer the phone and mouthed to her who it was. As she put the phone next to her ear, he picked the remote up and resumed flipping through the channels.

A few minutes later, he heard Summer say " Ok, I will be there in a minute. " before hanging up the phone and putting it back on the coffee table. She stood up and Ryan looked at her confused, she smiled slightly and answered " I have to go into the shop for a little bit. "

Ryan nodded and turned the television off and stood up next to her " I'll drive. "

" You don't have to go, stay and watch tv. " She told him.

" Nah, there isn't anything good on. " He responded and walked towards the front door. Leaving Summer watching him with a smile for a minute, before following him out the door and to the car.   
After shopping for an hour, Julie and Marissa came walking out of yet another shop with more bags in hand, Marissa around and spotted the one place she wanted to avoid. The place that she had found out about who the expecting wife of Ryan was.

She could vaguely hear her mother saying she was going to get them each a coffee. But she didn't move or say a word, she just kept staring at that one place, then she saw them again.

Ryan and Summer walking out of the shop, hand in hand, only a few feet away from her. She couldn't handle it any more, she had to say what was on her mind.

" Why didn't you at least call me ! " She asked angrily.

Summer and Ryan turned around and were surprised to find Marissa standing in front of them. Both were to shocked to say anything as they looked into her eyes and say sadness and anger.

" Well ? " Marissa asked. 

" We could find out where you were. " Summer said in almost a whisper.

" Yeah right. " Marissa stated.

" We did, but the only one who knew how to get a hold of you was Julie and she wouldn't give us any information to contact you to invite you to the wedding. " Ryan told her.

" Don't worry sweetie. I didn't even go to that trash wedding ! " Julie said snidely as she walked over to the three of them.

" You weren't even invited Julie, so shut your mouth. Before I shut it for you ! " Summer spat as she glared at Julie.

Julie's was in awe that someone actually spoke to her like that, let alone Summer speaking to her like that.

" Whatever. " Marissa said as she shook her head and turned on her heals and walked off with Julie a few feet behind her.

" Well, in Seth's words, the fantastic four are back so to speak. " Ryan said sarcastically as he turned to Summer, only to receive a glare before she turned and walked off. Ryan let out a small laugh and walked to catch up to her as he spoke " What ? "


	9. Chapter 8

Ryan was tying his tie as he waited for Summer to come down stairs, so they could leave for the party at the Yacht Club.

He turned and saw a picture from their wedding hanging on the wall. It was of Summer and him self wrapped in each other embrace as they were dancing. He smiled as he remember that moment.

They have been so happy since they started dating and only got happy when they got married. But now, almost a year and a half later, two people that had caused a lot of drama in their lives had returned.

He knew what happened with Seth was only temporary and would have to be truly solved at some point and time. But as for Marissa, he didn't know what to think.

Would she have the same reaction as Seth did towards Summer, but only directed at himself or would she be happy for them ? He knew he had to talk to her to find out, because the longer that he waited, the harder it would be to talk to her about everything.

Meanwhile, upstairs Summer was thinking about the party tonight. Since the party was for something to do with Newport Living, that meant Julie would be there and she hoped Marissa would as well. Then if she was there, she would be able to talk to her and maybe Marissa would understand and accept it.

She let out a sigh and slipped on her shoes and walked down stairs to find Ryan staring at a picture from their wedding. She smiled and hoped that she would accept it, because she couldn't live without Ryan, he was her life now and she wasn't ready to give him up for anything in the world. 

" Hey. " She said in a sweet voice.

Ryan turned and saw her and he couldn't believe that even for a four month pregnant woman, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

" Hey. " He responded with a smile, then walked over to her and kissed her. It was a short kiss, but both could feel the passion that it held. " Are you ready to go ? " He asked once they pulled apart.

After receiving a nod, they walked out the front door, hand in hand. Both ready to face whatever was ahead of them.  
Julie and Marissa were already at The Yacht Club, they were talking to a few people, when Marissa glanced towards the door and saw Sandy and Kirsten enter.

She may have had her ups and downs with both Summer and Ryan, but she still held a lot of respect for Sandy and Kirsten. They hadn't changed since the last time that she saw them. 

" I will be back in a little while mom. " Marissa said. 

" Ok sweetie. " Julie replied and then went back to her conversation.

Marissa walked over to Sandy and Kirsten, who were talking to a few people.

" Hey Sandy, hey Kirsten. " She said sweetly.

They both turned and were surprised to see Marissa standing in front of them. She looked more grown up than when she did in high school.

" Marissa ! " Kirsten said happily and hugged her.

" How are you ? " Sandy asked when he hugged her.

" I am doing good. " Marissa responded.

" I didn't know that you would be here. " Kirsten said.

" My mom wanted me to come. " Marissa said. 

" Ah Julie strikes again. " Sandy said with a laugh.

" Have you seen Ryan or Summer ? " Kirsten asked with curiosity.

" I saw Ryan and Summer yesterday at the mall, after I found out about their marriage and the baby. " Marissa said.

" How did you find out ? " Sandy asked.

" The news paper. " Marissa said.

" I am sorry that you had to find out like that. " Kirsten said sincerely.

" Its ok. How long have they been together ? " Marissa asked.

" Since freshman year in college. " A voice said from behind her. Marissa turned and found that the voice belonged to Summer, who was holding Ryan's hand as he stood next to her.

" We will leave you three alone. " Sandy said and then walked away with Kirsten.

" Hey Marissa. " Ryan said.

" Ryan. " Marissa responded, still a hint of bitterness in her voice.

" Can we talk ? " Summer asked.

" Might as well. " Marissa said.

" Ryan, can you get me something to drink ? " Summer asked.

" Sure, you want anything Marissa ? " Ryan asked turning to Marissa. 

" No. " She responded and Ryan walked off.

" It is good to see you Coop. " Summer said.

" I wish I could say the same. " Marissa said with a frown.

" Don't be like that. I wanted you to know about Ryan and I for a long time now and like Ryan told you yesterday, we tried to find out where you were, but Julie wouldn't tell us how to get in touch with you. " Summer said.

" Yeah right. How do I know that you even talked to her or try and find out where I was ? " Marissa asked. 

" Have I ever lied to you ? " Summer asked in response. 

" No, but how am I supposed to believe that you and Ryan waited until college to become a couple ? " Marissa asked.

" You really want to know Marissa ? " Ryan said as he walked back over.

" Yeah I do, I want to know why you would come back and marry Summer after what happened between us. " Marissa said. 

" Fine, I will tell you. I waited the whole nine months in Chino to only find out the kid wasn't mine and when I came back, both you and Seth were gone. So I had Sandy and Kirsten help me get an apartment because it was to hard to go to harbour after everything that happened. It was hell for both Summer and I until college. But when I saw Summer in college, we were both happy to see someone we knew. So we spent time together and grew to love each other and have been together ever since. " Ryan stated.

Marissa just stood there, she couldn't believe what she heard. This was different then from what she thought of how Ryan and Summer ended up together. After finding out about them, she thought that Ryan had come back from Chino and Ryan and Summer just got together. She never thought that they went through hard times after what happened after Ryan's first year in Newport.

" Why didn't you try harder to find me ? " Marissa asked.

But before that question was answered, Julie's voice was heard from the microphone on stage. " Hello and welcome to this event for Newport Living. The reason that I asked everyone here is because I will be retiring soon. So I am here to announce that my oldest daughter is going to take over in my place. Marissa, would you like to say something ? " Julie asked as she looked through the audience, trying to find Marissa. She couldn't find her, then she said " Oh well, lets get back to the party. " 

Julie walked off the stage and began looking for Marissa. She found her standing next to Ryan and Summer. All three of them completely silent.

" Marissa, what are you doing speaking to them ? " Julie said in disgust as she looked at Ryan and Summer. 

Summer clenched her fist and was about to step forward to say something. But Ryan saw her clenched fist and grabbed her hand and squeezed it, which caused her to turn to him and saw the smile that she loved and relaxed.

" Did they ask you how to get in touch with me ? " Marissa asked suddenly.

" What ? " Julie asked innocently.

" Did Ryan and Summer come to you before they got married and ask how they could get in touch with me and you wouldn't tell them how ? " Marissa asked.

" So what if they did, I didn't think you would want to go to the wedding of a back stabbing friend and some piece of chino trash. " Julie said in disgust.

Ryan was about to say something, while Summer was about to slap Julie for her remark, but Marissa beat her to it.

" I told you before not to speak about Ryan that way and who are you to make my decisions ? " Marissa asked as her anger spiked.

" I am your mother. " Julie said as her anger began to rise.

" It was still my choice weather or not to go to the wedding of my best friend and ex-boyfriend, not yours. You should have at least had the respect for me to ask me if I wanted to go to it after they asked you for the information ! " Marissa stated.

" Fine, you want to hang out with them, that is your choice. But don't come to me any more with your problems ! " Julie stated as she turned.

" I will see you at work on Monday mom ! " Marissa said sarcastically as Julie walked off. " I am sorry about my attitude guys. " Marissa said as she turned to Ryan and Summer.

" Don't worry about it Coop. " Summer said and hugged Marissa tightly.

" Yeah, its not your fault your mom is a bitch. " Ryan said as he hugged Marissa.

" Ryan ! " Summer hissed.

" Sorry. " Ryan said sincerely. 

" You have him well trained. " Marissa said with a laugh and Summer nodded with a smile. " So, when are you due ? " Marissa asked sweetly.


	10. Chapter 9

Ryan and Summer were sitting in the office of Summer's doctor. It is today that they find out what they have waited months for. Today they find out weather the baby is a boy or a girl.

" Ryan ? " Summer asked as she put down an old baby magazine she was reading.

Ryan looked away from the television in the corner that had on The Weather Channel and looked into Summer's eyes, urging her to continue.

" I was wondering, do you want a boy or a girl ? " Summer asked innocently.

Ryan smiled and answered " A boy, but a girl would be great to. "

" I am not having twins Ryan ! " Summer responded in a shocked, yet some what happy tone.

" That would be great to ! " Ryan said and then laughed.

Summer hit him on the arm and asked " But are we ready to handle a baby ? "

" Of course we are, your going to be a great mother. " He answered.

" But what if we do something wrong and the baby hates us ? " Summer asked.

Ryan let out a sigh, before responding to his emotional wife " Summer, after what we have gone through with our parents, do you honestly think we would do something wrong ? "

" Its possible. We could do something really wrong and end up being the worst parents ever. " Summer stated.

" How could you be the worst mother ever ? Besides, that position is already filled by Julie and I don't think you could ever be anything like her. " Ryan stated as he draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

Summer sighed as she rested her head on Ryan's shoulder. How did she get so lucky to find someone that she loved so much and was great to her ?

" Summer Atwood ? " A voice called.

Ryan and Summer looked up and say a nurse looking around the waiting room. They both stood up and walked towards the nurse.

" Mrs. Atwood ? " The nurse asked.

" Thats me. " Summer said in a cheerful tone and squeezed Ryan's hand.

" Ok, please follow me. " The nurse said and turned and walked out of the room. She lead Ryan and Summer to an exam room and said " Doctor Collins will be right with you. " before leaving.

Summer sat on the cold metal examination table as she held tightly on to Ryan's hand. Once she was settled and Ryan was sitting in the chair next to her, she turned and said " I love you. " with a smile on her face and tears forming in her eyes.

Ryan smiled and said " I love you to. " then leaned over and kissed her.

" Hey Summer, Ryan, are you ready to find out if its a boy or a girl ? " The doctor asked as she walked in.   
Later that night, Ryan and Summer were setting the table for a dinner, where they would announce weather they were having a boy or a girl. Sandy, Kirsten, Neil and Marissa were going to be there.

The door bell sounded and Summer stopped what she was doing and walked to the front door and opened it, coming face to face with Marissa.

" Hey Coop. " Summer said cheerfully before hugging Marissa.

" Hey Sum. " Marissa responded after patting Summer on the back. 

Once Summer let go, she stepped aside and let Marissa walk in before closing the door.

" Wow, this place is beautiful. " Marissa said as she looked around the house as they walked towards the kitchen.

" Thanks. " Summer said as they entered the kitchen.

" Hey Ryan. " Marissa said and kissed his cheek. 

" Hey Marissa, thanks for coming. " Ryan answered.

" Did you think I was going to miss out on this news ? " Marissa said with a smile.

Ryan let out a small laugh as the door bell sounded again. " I will get it. " Ryan said.

" Ok, come on Coop, I will give you the grand tour. "   
Once everyone was there, they sat down and began eating.

" So, are you going to tell us ? " Neil asked as he broke the silence.

" I guess we can do that. " Summer said with a smile.

" Well !? " Kirsten said.

" Its a girl ! " Ryan said proudly.

Everyone smiled and began congratulating Ryan and Summer on the happy news. Then the door bell sounded once more and Ryan and Summer looked at each other, wondering who it could be.

" You guys go ahead and keep talking, I will answer it. " Marissa said.

" Ok, thanks Coop. " Summer said with a wide smile. 

Marissa smiled at Summer and walked to the front door. Once she opened it, she was surprised at who she found on the other side. " Seth ? "


	11. Chapter 10

" Seth ? What are you doing here ? " Marissa asked in a shocked tone.

She had gone to lunch with Summer the day after the party at The Yacht Club and Summer had told her what had happened with Seth. Marissa knew that Seth would take the news about Ryan and Summer badly, but she didn't think that he would go that far.

" Well, well, I didn't know you were in town Marissssa. " Seth said in a slurred voice.

Marissa looked at Seth for a second before asking. " Are you drunk ? "

" That depends. " Seth responded as he swayed back and forth.

" On what ? " Marissa asked.

" It depends on if you think having twelve beers and a bottle of tequila being drunk. " Seth answered back and pushed his way past Marissa into the house.

Marissa grabbed his arm before he could make it out of the foyer and spun him around and said " Are you insane ? You already know that Ryan has you as a marked man if your around Summer or here for that matter. But add to the fact that your drunk, you must be beyond insane. "

Seth yanked his arm from Marissa's grasp and asked " Is it wrong that I want to visit the man that I once considered my brother and s.lut of an ex, who happens to be his wife ? " Then he made his way further into the house.

Marissa let out a sigh and thought, this is going to be one hell of a night, then followed the path Seth took a few moments before.

" Whats this ? Your having a party and didn't invite me ? Shame ! " Seth said in a drunken joking manor as he swayed back and forth into the dinning room. 

Upon hearing Seth's voice as he entered the kitchen, Ryan knew he was drunk. Having gone through it so many times in his past, he knew how to deal with someone when they were drunk, but he had only seen Seth drunk once and that was at the first party he went to in Newport.

Summer was surprised that Seth came to her home after being threatened by Ryan the way he was. She began to feel a burning sensation in her eyes and knew exactly what was attempting to happen as she thought about the last time Seth was here and she wouldn't tears fall from her eyes over Seth ever again.

Kirsten loved both her sons, but at that moment thought that Seth was completely stupid for coming here and no matter how much she wanted things to be right between Seth and Ryan. She knew that it would take nothing short of a miracle to fix the pain, anger and sadness that has appeared in their lives.

Sandy had been disappointed in Seth when he heard what happened last time Seth was here and he knew that if anything happened again and Ryan actually hit Seth, he wouldn't blame him. because if someone said the things Seth said to Summer, to his wife, he would beat the crap out of them without a second thought.

Neil just sat back and watched. Sure he hated Seth after everything that he had caused and especially what he had said about his precious daughter. But after hearing the type of threat that Ryan had given Seth, he couldn't wait to see someone punch Seth.

Ryan stood up and went to take a step forward, but he stopped when he felt someone grab his hand and without even looking, he knew who it was, Summer. He didn't take another step, but stood there holding Summer's hand as he glared at Seth.

" What ? No one wants to talk ? " Seth asked.

After another minute of silence, Sandy spoke " What are you doing here Seth ? " 

" Can't I come and visit ? " Seth asked as he took a step forward.

" I told you I don't want to around Summer or our daughter. Let alone, I don't want them any where near you when your drunk. " Ryan stated through gritted teeth.

" Oh, so the bas.tard is a girl ? " Seth asked.

Ryan's anger flared and he let go of Summer's hand and punched Seth as hard as he could with his left hand, which knocked Seth to the floor. As this happened, Sandy shook his head, Neil had a smirk on his face, Kirsten let out a gasp, Marissa's eyes went wide and Summer's hand flew to her mouth.

Seth began to stand up, as he did, he brought a hand to his lip, which was bleeding. Probably cut it on Ryan's wedding ring he thought, but as soon as he was standing he took a swing at Ryan.

" STOP THIS ! " Kirsten yelled, but no one paid attention.

Ryan ducked Seth's punch and grabbed his arm and brought it behind his back and pushed him face first into the wall and held him there as he hit a few more punches on Seth's side and back.

" Sandy, stop them now ! " Kirsten plead as she turned to Sandy.

Sandy knew that Kirsten was right and had to stop Ryan from hitting Seth or he would literally beat Seth to a bloody pulp. He stood up and grabbed Ryan from behind and pulled him off of Seth and Seth once again fell to the floor.

Sandy dragged Ryan out of the kitchen, with Summer following close behind, into the living room. Once Sandy let go of Ryan, Ryan sat down on the couch and Summer sat next to him, taking his hand in hers.

" You ok ? " Summer asked sweetly as she looked at Ryan, hoping he would look back at her.

Ryan kept his head facing down as he spoke " I'm alright. "

" Come on, lets just go to bed and you can just rest. " Summer said.

Ryan thought for a minute and looked up at her and said " Yeah, it will help me calm down. "

Summer nodded and said " Just let me go tell everyone we are going to bed and then we can. "

" Why don't you two go up and rest and I will tell everyone. " Sandy suggested.

" Alright, thanks Sandy. Come on baby, lets go to bed. " Summer said as she stood up and pulled Ryan with her as she walked towards the stair case.

Sandy let a small smile appear on his face as he watched them, they were great for each other and would make great parents.

He shook his head and went into the kitchen, where Kirsten had Seth sitting in a chair, trying to wipe the blood from his lip with a wet wash cloth, but Seth kept pushing it away.

" Where is Ryan and Summer ? " Marissa asked.

" They wanted me to tell everyone that they are going to bed and would talk to us later. " Sandy stated.

Seth let out a small laugh and said " Fine, I am out of here. " then stood up and took his keys out of his pocket and began walking out of the dinning room

" Seth, give me your keys and I will drive you home. " Kirsten said as she followed Seth.

Seth stopped and turned towards her and asked " Why should I give you my keys ? "

" Because your drunk ! " Marissa exclaimed.

Seth shook his head and laughed, then walked out of the room. Kirsten and Marissa followed him and kept asking for his keys, but he didn't respond. He just go into his car and drove away with Kirsten and Marissa standing in the drive way watching his tail lights.

" Lets go home. " Sandy said as he and Neil walked out of the house and handed Marissa and Kirsten their purses.

" But what about Seth ? " Kirsten asked.

" There is nothing we can do unless he wants us to help him. " Sandy stated.

Kirsten and Marissa both sighed and then with a nod, each person got into their car and drove away.   
Later that night, Summer groaned as the phone began to ring. She turned and looked at the alarm clock. Seeing it was 4:13 a.m. The phone rang again and she sat up quickly to answer the phone, not wanting Ryan to wake up.

" Hello ? " She asked in a sleepily voice.

" Summer, their has been an accident. " The voice said.

" What happened Sandy ? " Summer asked with a worried tone.

" Its Seth, he crashed his car into a telephone pole. " Sandy said. 

Summer's eyes went wide as she heard this, could this really be happening ?


	12. Chapter 11

Summer couldn't believe what she had just heard. Seth was in an accident. Sure he had been an ass lately, he was still her brother in law, weather she liked it or not.

She shook Ryan and received a groan as he rolled on to his side, with his back facing her. She let out a sigh and shook him again as she spoke " Ryan, you need to get up. We have to get to the hospital. "

" Huh ? " Ryan asked as he rolled on to his back and rubbed his hands in his eyes.

" Seth was in a car accident. " She said as she got out of bed and began to get dressed.

Upon hearing Summer, Ryan shot out of the bed and got dressed.   
Kirsten sat in the waiting room, waiting for any information on Seth. She couldn't lose him after only getting him back a few months ago. She didn't know what she would do if he... She couldn't even finish the thought. This was going to be a long night.

Sandy just sat there emotionless. He didn't know what to do or say to Kirsten to comfort her, he couldn't even think of anything to put his own mind at ease. After everything that happened since Seth returned and even when he left all those years ago. But he did know that if Seth did come out of this alright, then he would make an effort to get to know him once again.

Marissa is sitting in the corner just thinking about what has happened in the past half hour. She had gotten a call on her cell phone from Sandy, telling her that Seth had been in an accident. She quickly got dressed and drove to the hospital and now here she set with Sandy and Kirsten, waiting on Ryan and Summer to arrive and more importantly waiting for any news on Seth.

Ryan pulled the car into a parking spot out side of the hospital. He got out and walked over to the other side of the car and opened Summer's door. After taking Summer's hand, they began walking into the hospital.

As they entered the waiting room, Sandy and Kirsten were staring straight ahead and didn't notice them. Marissa saw them enter and stood up, then walked towards Summer and hugged her.

Ryan walked over towards Sandy and Kirsten. Kirsten stood up and hugged him tightly as she cried on his shoulder. Ryan just wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried on his shoulder.

Once she finally let go, he turned towards Sandy, who was hugging Summer. He had so many things running through, such as what would happen between himself and Seth when he was out of the hospital or how was everyone or especially Summer going to react when they found out news about Seth.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone wrap their arms around him and hug him, immediately realizing that it was Marissa. He hugged her back and after a minute she pulled away and gave him a weak smile and he gave her one in return.

After hugging Sandy, Ryan sat down next to Summer and grasped her hand in is as they began to wait for the news that would either give everyone the dreaded response they didn't want or the happy one that they each hoped and prayed they would receive.

A few hours and a few cups of coffee later, a doctor finally walked into the waiting and asked " Is the family of Seth Cohen here ? "

Everyone stood up quickly and walked towards him, each knowing that this was what they have been waiting for.

" Thats us. " Sandy said solemnly.

" Ok, first and for most, Seth's surgery went well. We fixed his left lung that was punctured by his rib that fractured in the crash. His right leg and left wrist are also broken. We also tested his blood alcohol level and it was two times the legal limit. " The doctor said.

" Can we see him ? " Kirsten asked in a whisper.

" You can see him, but he is sedated at the moment and probably wont wake up for at least five or six hours. He is in room number 615 on the sixth floor. " The doctor stated.

" Thank you. " Sandy said and shook the doctor's hand. After the doctor walked off, Sandy turned to everyone else and spoke " Why don't you take Summer home Ryan, she needs her rest and Marissa you can go home for now to. "

" I want to see him. " Summer said seriously.

" I know you do sweetie, but you need your rest and you can come back once he wakes up. " Kirsten said.

" Fine, I guess your right. " Summer said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

" Baby, he is going to be fine. " Ryan said as he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his chest. He couldn't stand to see her cry, it made him feel like he couldn't protect her.

Marissa, Kirsten and Sandy watched them with a smile on there faces. They were really good for each other and it showed to anyone who looked at them.  
When Summer and Ryan got home a half hour later, they went straight to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Once in bed, Summer laid on her side, with her back facing Ryan, he scooted closer to her and put his arm around her waist and rested his chest against her back as he held her.

After a few minutes of silence, he heard Summer crying and frowned. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder and asked " You ok ? "

Summer simply shook her head as the tears continued to come out. Ryan didn't know what to say that could make her feel better right now. " Everything is going to be alright Summer. " Ryan said in a serious tone.

" Is it ? " Summer asked. 

" Yeah, I know it is. " Ryan said and kissed her shoulder again.

" What are we going to do now ? " Summer asked. 

" What do you want to do ? " Ryan asked in response.

" I can't go on like this with Seth. " Summer said and Ryan frowned, not knowing what she meant. " I can't stand knowing that Seth is mad at us because we love each other and are married, I want it to go back to like it was before, where each of us were friends and Seth accepts us together. " Summer added.

Ryan let out a sigh before asking " Summer ? " She turned around and looked into his eyes and he continued " Seth will eventually accept us together, he just needs some time to accept it. "

" But it has been four months since he came back to Newport. how much longer does he need ? " Summer asked.

" Let me put it this way, how would you feel if you were the one who left and came back later and found Seth married to Marissa ? " Ryan asked.

" Wait, I thought you were mad at Seth. What is with the mood your in now ? " Summer asked.

" Oh, I am still mad at Seth, but after hearing that Seth was in an accident. It just put everything in perspective and I realized that we may have found our love for each other and gotten married with out Seth or Marissa being there. But that was when they couldn't be there, because we didn't know where they were and tonight almost made sure that Seth wouldn't be there no matter what. " Ryan said sincerely.

Summer stared at Ryan for a moment and then kissed him lightly on the lips, when she pulled back, she said " I love you and thank you for trying to cheer me up. "

" I love you to and your welcome. " Ryan said and kissed her once more, then laid on his back and Summer put her head on his chest and the fell asleep in each other warm and loving embrace.


	13. Chapter 12

Seth slowly opened his eyes and winced at the sun light that shined through the window. He slowly brought a hand to his head and he could feel what he thought were stitches on his head.

" What the hell ? " He said to himself.

He looked around the room and realized that he was not in his bed, let alone in his house. He knew he had probably the worst hang over ever, but why was he in what looked like a hospital room ?

He began searching his memory, trying to remember any detail of what happened yesterday. But all that he could remember was that he woke up in his bed at home, decided he would take the day off from work and called his secretary to reschedule all his meetings. The last thing he remembered after that was that he started drinking, but how did he end up in the hospital ?

He looked down at his body and saw a small cast on his left wrist. He let out a sigh and tried to move his legs out from under the covers, so he could sit up, but stopped when he realized that his right leg was heavier than it usually was.

He pulled the blankets off and looked down and saw the cast on his right leg. One that started just below his knee and stopped a few inches above his ankle.

God, what the hell happened last night ? It must have been bad if he had a cast on his leg and one on his wrist, not counting the stitches on his head, having bruises along his arms and feeling completely sore. 

Seth turned towards the door to the room as he heard it opening. He watched as his parents walking in and talking quietly to themselves without looking at him. When they finally looked at him, a smile grew on both of their faces and they walked towards him. 

Kirsten embraced Seth and hugged him tightly as she sobbed on his shoulder. Seth just got a slight smile on his face and patted her on her back as he spoke " Uh mom, could you let go, I am feeling like someone beat me senseless. "

Kirsten just nodded as she continued to cry, while pulling away from Seth. But before she was far enough away from Seth, she kissed him on his forehead and said " Don't you ever do that again ! " in between sobs.

" Do what ? " Seth asked.

" I will tell him, why don't you go and call everyone honey. " Sandy said.

Kirsten nodded hear head and kissed Seth once more on his head and walked of the room.

" What did I do ? " Seth asked once more, even more confused now than he was when he woke up.

Sandy let out a long sigh and told Seth everything that happened from the time that he got to Ryan and Summer's until the time that he had woke up. 

Seth was in awe as his father told him what he did. He couldn't believe that he actually went to Summer and Ryan's and did those things and they still came to the hospital after the accident and were worried about him.

He thought after what happened to them before, he would have lost any chance at any kind of relationship with them later on if he wanted to pursue one.

" We need to talk. " Sandy stated.

Seth just nodded and looked into the eyes of his father, waiting for him to continue.

" Seth, I know that you are still trying to understand all of the... changes since you came back. But you need to understand something about Summer and Ryan. " Sandy said.

" Alright, what is it ? " Seth asked bitterly.

" They love each other with all of the hearts and there isn't anything that you can do to change that. You just need to learn to accept it and try to be friends with them, because weather you like it or not, they are part of your family. They still care about you. " Sandy said sincerely. 

" I know dad, but it would have been nice if they had called me before the wedding. " Seth said quietly.

" Believe me, we tried. " A voice said. Seth knew that it was Ryan and looked towards the door and saw Ryan and Summer standing hand in hand.

" I will leave you guys alone. " Sandy said, then got up and left the room.

" How are you feeling Seth ? " Summer asked.

" I feel like crap. " Seth said honestly. 

" Understandable. " Ryan said.

" Ah, monosyllable Ryan makes his appearance. " Seth said sarcastically. 

After a few minutes of silence, Seth finally spoke " Listen, I am really, really... "

But he was cut off by Summer asking " It alright, can we just forget all of this and just be friends ? "

" I need to say this. " Seth answered. 

" Alright. " Ryan said.

Seth smirked at Ryan and said " I am really truly sorry about anything and everything that I did or said to either of you, especially you Summer. I just don't know what came over me. "

" Ok. " Summer said with a smile.

" I am surprised that you weren't afraid of her having a rage blackout. " Ryan said with a smile and his smile grew even more when Summer slapped his arm.

Seth let out a small laugh and said excitedly " So tell me about my future niece or nephew ! "

In the hall, Sandy and Kirsten watched the three of them interact through a window and were wondering what they were talking about.

They both would understand if Ryan and Summer still held some sort of hostility towards Seth, but they also held out hope that they would work things out and they could go back to being a happy family.

" Sandy, Kirsten, how is he ? " Someone asked. They both turned and saw Marissa walking towards them.

" He is sore, but he will be fine. " Kirsten said with a smile as she turned back to the window and was happy to see Seth laughing. 

Marissa turned to the window and saw Seth, Summer and Ryan talking and laughing. A small smile grew on her face and she asked " Did they work things out ? "

" Apparently. Lets just hope that they can stay like this for a while now. " Sandy said.

" Sandy, you do realize that we live in Newport, right ? " Marissa asked.

" Yeah, the gossip town of the world, with your mother, Julie, the queen of the newspies at the helm ! " Sandy said sarcastically and let out a laugh, that was joined by Marissa.

" Sandy ! " Kirsten hissed.

" Kirsten, you know that he is right. " Marissa said as she was still laughing.

" I hate to admit it, but he is right for once ! " Kirsten said and began to laugh and Marissa just laughed harder as she saw the look on Sandy's face.

" Hey ! " Sandy said in shock as they laughed at him.


	14. Chapter 13

A week had gone by and during that week, Seth had many visits to his hospital room from Summer, Ryan, Marissa, Sandy and Kirsten. With each visitor, they discussed the things that Seth had missed while he was gone. 

Now it is Seth final day in the hospital. His doctor has discharged him, only after making Seth agree to stay off his broken leg as much as possible and to come in for at least to check ups, to make sure everything was healing properly.

Seth was going to catch a cab home, but everyone told him not to, that they would drive him home. But when they found out the day he was being discharged, Sandy couldn't pick him up because he was due in court, Ryan and Kirsten had a board meeting that they couldn't get passed and Marissa was beginning her first week running Newport Living, so Summer said that she would pick him up, since Ryan wouldn't let her go into work, so she was basically bored.

As Summer walked into Seth's room, she saw his bag packed and sitting on the chair next to the door and Seth was sitting on his bed.

" Are you ready to go ? " She asked.

" I am, but my doctor isn't. " Seth said.

" What are you talking about Cohen ? " Summer asked.

" My doctor told me at the end of his shift, that as soon as the doctor on call say me, I was free to go. " Seth said.

" Alright, then what is the problem ? " Summer asked.

" I still haven't seen the on call doctor. " Seth answered.

" Ok. " Summer said and sat down in a chair.

" So when is the welcome home party ? " Seth asked sarcastically.

" What party ? " Summer asked in response. 

" The party for me getting out of the hospital and coming home ! " Seth said, as if it was a crime she didn't know what he was talking about.

" There isn't any party Cohen. " Summer said.

" What !? No party !? Why not ? " Seth asked excitedly.

" Because, everyone is busy. " Summer stated. 

" Everyone is to busy to throw me a party !? " Seth asked as he lowered his head and raised his eyebrows at Summer.

" Yes they are. Ryan is in a meeting with Kirsten most of the day and then has to go to a building site and Marissa is busy getting used to running Newport Living and Sandy has court. " Summer explained.

" Well, thats boring. " Seth said with a sigh.

Summer just smirked at him and continued to wait for the doctor.   
Ryan sat behind his desk as he began to sign the stack of papers that were on his desk. About a quarter of the through, his intercom buzzed, announcing his secretary had something to tell him.

" Yes Rachel ? " Ryan asked after pressing the button to turn on the intercom.

" Sir, there is a Mr. Hughs on line one. " Rachel said.

" Matthew Hughs ? " Ryan asked.

" I believe so. " She responded.

Ryan was surprised, Matthew Hughs owned a big architecture company. But he snapped out of his thoughts quickly and wondered why he was calling him.

" Thank you Rachel. " Ryan responded and turned off the intercom and picked up the phone and pressed the button for line one and said " Ryan Atwood. "

" Mr. Atwood, it is a pleasure to speak with you. I am a fan of your work. " Mr. Hughs said.

" Wow, thank you Mr. Hughs. " Ryan responded.

" Please, its Matt. " Matt said.

" Alright, Matt, what is the reason for your call ? " Ryan asked politely.

" Well, I was wondering if you did any sub contracting, I would like to hire you and have you work with one of my top people. " Matt said.

" Wow, I don't know what to say. " Ryan said surprised.

" I am hoping that you'll say yes. " Matt told him.

" Well, I need to talk to my wife and find out some more information before I make my decision. " Ryan said.

" Of course, that is understandable. Just take your time and get back to me when you have a chance to talk. " Matt told him and hung up.   
After sitting in silence for a while, Summer began to get upset. Where in the hell was this doctor, she didn't have all day to sit and wait for him to show up !

" I will be right back. " Summer said as she stood up.

" Where are you going ? " Seth asked.

" To find this doctor ! " Summer said and before Seth could respond, she was out of the room and down the hall.

" Summer ? " A voice asked from behind her.

She turned to find a woman that was on the hospital board with her father. She had meet her a few times, when her father asked her and Ryan to attend a hospital event.

" Hi Dr. Baxtor. " Summer said and held out her hand.

" What are you doing here ? " Dr. Baxtor asked.

" My brother in law was in a car accident and is being released today. " Summer said.

" How is he doing ? " Dr. Baxtor asked.

" He is doing great. " Summer said and then grabbed her stomach in pain.

" Summer, are you alright ? " Dr. Baxtor asked worried.

" I don't know. " Summer said.

" Can you sit down ? " Dr. Baxtor asked.

" Yeah, I will just go in my brother in law's room and kick him out. " Summer said.

" Alright, I will be there in a minute. " Dr. Baxtor said.

After finding out what happened at the hospital, Summer called Ryan and they arranged a group hang out for Seth, Marissa, Ryan and Summer.

Once Summer got home, she dragged Ryan away from Marissa and Seth and told him what happened. They came back into the living room, acting as if nothing happened.

" What is going on ? " Marissa asked.

" Nothing " Summer said. 

" Seriously ? " Seth asked, curious since Summer told him to leave the room, while the doctor examined her earlier.

" Yeah, nothing is wrong. " Ryan said calmly.

" Alright. " Marissa said suspiciously.

" So what are we doing tonight. ? " Seth asked.

They looked between each other, trying to decide what to do. All of the sudden, Seth spoke up excitedly " We should go see this band at The Bait Shop next month ! "

" Who is it ? " Marissa asked.

" Hinder, I saw them in concert with Luke, they are a great band. " Seth said.

" Yeah they are. " Summer said in a very happy tone and Ryan nodded in agreement.

" Wow, we have agreed on liking the same band for once. That is shocking ! " Seth said sarcastically.

" Shut it Cohen ! " Summer said threateningly.

" You must really like this band they way you acted when you heard they will be at The Bait Shop, Summer. " Marissa said.

" Yeah I do, a song of theirs was the song Ryan and I danced to at our wedding. " Summer said as she day dreamed at the thought of her wedding.

" What was the name of the song ? " Seth asked.

" Wait and I will show you ! " Summer said as she walked over to the cabinet next to the television.

" Just tell us, there is no need to show us ! " Seth said sarcastically.

" There is no stopping her. She had our whole wedding tapped, when she finds a way to watch it, there is no getting out of it ! " Ryan said and sat down.

Summer sat down next to him a few minutes later, remote in hand, as she fast forwarded the dvd, to the point that it was Ryan and Summer's dance at their reception.

When she pressed play, music filled the room, as Summer cuddle closely to Ryan as they watched.

Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud   
Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you   
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful   
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girls in the next room   
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on   
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those wordsa it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel 

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel   
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late

As the song ended, Ryan turned to Summer and saw that she was starring right back at him. Then he leaned in and kissed her. It was short, but had enough passion to show how much they love each other.


	15. Chapter 14

After the dvd of Ryan and Summer's wedding had ended, Seth and Marissa noticed that no one stopped the dvd or turned the television off. They both looked over at Ryan and Summer and despite Summer being five months pregnant, were in a heated make out session.

Marissa had a small smile at the sight, but Seth was just starting to get used to Ryan and Summer being married, so he just stared at them.

" Sum ? Ryan ? " Marissa asked, trying to get their attention. 

Neither Summer nor Ryan paid attention, Summer just crawled on to Ryan's lap, situating a leg on either side of him. Ryan's hands immediately found their way to Summer's back and began to push the hem of her shirt up, wanting to feel her smooth skin under his hands.

" Alright, we don't need a reenactment of how the baby was made ! " Seth said suddenly as he shifted in his chair.

Ryan and Summer's heads pulled apart and their faces each turned a deep shade of red as they looked at their best friends who just looked back at them, Marissa with the same small smile on her face and Seth now with a sarcastic grin adorned on his face.

" Now Summer, get off of Ryan. We need to make sure that you don't start that again ! " Seth said.

" Shut it Cohen, I am quite comfortable right where I am ! " Summer said proudly.

" Fine, but as long as you two don't try and get it on in front of Marissa and I ! " Seth said and began laughing, as did Marissa, at his joke.

" Seth, do I have to have a rage blackout on you ? " Summer asked.

Seth was about to speak, but was cut off by Ryan saying " Not just any rage blackout, a hormonal one ! " Everyone began laughing except for Summer, who hit Ryan on his chest. Which caused Ryan to stop laughing and watched as Summer laid her head on his shoulder, causing Ryan to wrap his arms tightly around her, as she snuggled into him.

" Well, I need to get going. I need to be up early for a meeting. " Marissa said as she picked up her purse and stood up.

Summer reluctantly wiggled out of Ryan's strong arms and stood up and hugged Marissa and said " I will call you tomorrow Coop. " as she pulled away.

Marissa nodded her head and accepted Ryan's hug. She turned to Seth and said " See you later Seth. " Than began walking towards the front door. She stopped once she heard Seth's response.

" So just because I am crippled, I don't get any lovin !? "

Ryan and Summer laughed as Marissa turned and walked over to Seth and bent down to hug him.

During the hug Seth whispered " Besides, I need a ride and by the way those two are going, they will be the only ones riding tonight. If you catch my drift. " in her ear.

Marissa pulled back and hit Seth's arm and said " Thats sick Seth ! " 

" So you hit a cripple !? " Seth asked sarcastically.

" What is sick ? " Ryan asked.

" Nothing ! " Seth said quickly as he began to stand up. " I will see you guys later. " He added as he hugged both Ryan and Summer, before following Marissa out side.

" Come on, lets go to bed. " Summer said with a smile.

" I plan on going to bed, but I don't plan on sleeping ! " Ryan said and picked Summer up and began walking towards the master bedroom.   
Summer stirred from her slumber and moved backwards, to be closer to Ryan, but he wasn't there. She sat up, wondering where he was, he had never left for work before she woke up, unless there was an important meeting, then he told the night before about it.

But he hadn't told her about any meeting that he had to leave early for the next day. Maybe he is down stairs, she thought as she got out of bed and put on her robe, tying it as she slipped into her big pink fluffy slippers.

She walked down stairs and checked the kitchen, living room and his study, but he wasn't in any of those rooms. She walked out in the backyard, knowing that if he had something on his mind or he couldn't sleep, he would go into their backyard and sit in a lawn chair and watch the sun rise over the ocean.

But once she was in the backyard, she saw that he wasn't there. She wondered where he was as she walked back into the house. Then she remembered the one room that she hadn't checked, the babies room. She smiled at the thought of their baby as she walked up stairs and into the bright pink room that was a few doors down from their bedroom and their he was, sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, with his back facing the door.

Summer knew him well enough to know that something was on his mind. But what could it be ? So much had happened lately, so much that it was to much to narrow down exactly what could be on his mind.

Ryan just sat there thinking about the sub contracting offer that he had gotten yesterday. He still hadn't told Summer about, yet he had the intention of telling her yesterday. but they were having such a good time hanging out with Marissa and Seth, that he didn't want to ruin their evening by bringing up work.

Summer startled him by walking in front of him and sitting on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily as he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

" What is it ? " Summer asked after a few more minutes of silence.

" What is what ? " Ryan asked.

" I have been married to you for a year and we dated for a few years before that. Don't you think I know you well enough to know when something is on your mind ? " Summer asked as she picked up her head and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

" Yeah, you do and your right. " Ryan responded.

" Ok, so what is on your mind ? " Summer asked again.

" I got a sub contracting offer yesterday. " Ryan said after a sigh.

"Sub contracting ? Does that mean you wouldn't be working for Kirsten any more ? " Summer asked.

" No, I will still be working for her. But sub contracting for someone else for one project. " Ryan said.

" What is sub contracting exactly to an architect ? " Summer asked.

" Well, someone will pay me to work on a project for their architecture company. " Ryan explained.

" Ok, so how exactly did you get the offer and who gave it to you ? " Summer asked.

" Well, I got the offer from Matthew Hughs and he wants me to work on something with his top architect. " Ryan said.

" Who is Matthew Hughs ? " Summer asked.

" Matthew Hughs owns one of the biggest architecture companies in the country. " Ryan clarified.

" Do you want to take the offer ? " Summer asked after a minute of silence.

" It depends. " Ryan said.

" Depends on what ? " Summer asked.

" Depends on how long the project will take. " Ryan said.

" Oh, so you don't want to miss anything to do with the baby ? " Summer asked and after Ryan nodded his head, she continued " You don't need to worry about that, because I know that you will be there when it counts. " 

Ryan sighed and asked " Do you think I should ? " Ryan asked.

" Honey, I know you love being and architect, so if you want to take the offer, tell Kirsten, she will be happy for you. " Summer said.

Ryan pulled Summer in and kissed her hard and passionately for a few minutes. Once they pulled apart, he asked " I really love you, do you know that ? "

" Not nearly as much as I love you. " Summer said with a big smile and kissed him again.  
As Ryan walked off the elevator and on to the floor that held his office, he thought about the conversation that he had with Summer. He did love being an architect, but if he took this offer, what would come of it ? He didn't want to quit working for The Newport Group and he couldn't even if he wanted to, this is his families business.

He knew he had to talk to Kirsten right away, so he knew what his decision was going to be.

He walked into his office and took off his coat and as he was putting his briefcase on his desk, his secretary walked in and handed a few pieces of paper that had his messages on them, along with a cup of coffee.

" Good morning Mr. Atwood. " Rachel said.

" Good morning Rachel. What time is my first meeting ? " Ryan asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

" Not until 10:30. " Rachel said.

" Ok, I need to talk to Kirsten, so if anyone needs to reach me, that is where I will be. " Ryan said.

" Alright. " Rachel responded and walked out of the room.

Ryan walked out shortly after and walked to Kirsten's office. Seeing the door open, he stopped an knocked on the open door, causing her to look up.

" You got a minute ? " Ryan asked.

" Of course. " Kirsten responded and asked " Everything ok ? "

" I am not sure. " Ryan replied honestly.

" Ok, so shut the door and sit down. " Kirsten replied as she sat her pen down and leaned back in her chair.

Ryan shut the door and sat down, waiting and hoping Kirsten's answer would help him make the choice he had already asked Summer to help him make. But once the choice was made, would it be the right one ? Would he and Summer be able to handle whatever choice was made ? Those questions, only time would be able to answer. But how much time, no one knew the answer to that question, not even himself. No matter how much he wanted to.


	16. Chapter 15

"Alright, what is on your mind sweetie ? " Kirsten asked.

" I got an offer yesterday. " Ryan said.

" Another job offer ? " Kirsten asked in response.

" Sort of, it was a sub contracting offer. " Ryan said.

" Oh, who made the offer ? " Kirsten asked.

" Mathew Hughs. " Ryan said.

" Wow, his company has done some great work. " Kirsten said and Ryan nodded in agreement. " So what is the dilemma ? " Kirsten asked. 

" Well, I was wondering what you think about it. " Ryan said.

" Oh. " Kirsten said as she thought about the idea of Ryan working for another company for a short amount of time. It might be good for what she was planning. " I think you should give it a shot. " Kirsten said.

" Really ? " Ryan asked.

" Yeah. " Kirsten said as she smiled brightly at her son, she was happy that he got some recognition from one of the top architecture companies in the country.

" You wont be mad if I do to the offer ? " Ryan asked.

" Why would I be mad ? It is just a sub contracting offer, its not like your quitting and working for a rival company. " Kirsten said with a laugh.

" I don't know, I thought you would be mad about the idea of it. " Ryan said. 

" No I am not mad about the idea. Now go call him and say yes ! " Kirsten said as she stood up.

Ryan stood up and hugged her and whispered " Thanks...mom. " then left the room as Kirsten let a tear run down the side of her cheek.

As Ryan walked back towards his office, he stopped at his secretary's desk and asked " Rachel, will you get Matthew Hughs on the phone for me ? " knowing that he didn't write the number down, but his secretary probably had.

" Sure Mr. Atwood. " She said and began dialing as Ryan walked into his office.   
Later that afternoon, Summer walked into the Newport Group and headed for the elevator. After getting off on the right floor and right away saw Marissa talking to a group of people. She smiled slightly and walked towards her and just as she got beside her, the group of people split up.

" Hey coop, are you ready for lunch ? " Summer asked. 

" I will be in about fifteen minutes. " Marissa responded as they walked towards Marissa's office.

" Ok, I am going to go see Ryan. " Summer said.

" Alright, I will meet you at his office. " Marissa said.

Summer nodded and walked back the elevator and got off at Ryan's floor. She saw his office door closed and walked over to his secretary's desk.

" Hey Rachel, is Ryan busy ? " Summer asked.

After quickly glancing at Ryan's schedule, she looked up and said. " No, go ahead and go in Mrs. Atwood. "

" Thanks. " Summer said and walked over to the office door and opened it and walked in and saw Ryan on the phone.

Ryan heard the sound of his office door opening and looked up and smiled widely at the site of his pregnant wife standing front of him, then said " Ok Matt, I will see you then. Thank you. " into the phone and hung up.

He got up from the chair walked around his desk and wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her, to which she responded to by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They each pulled apart with a smile a minute later.

" I didn't know you were going to be here. " Ryan said.

" I am having lunch with coop. " Summer said and Ryan nodded his head. " Did you talk to Kirsten about the offer ? " Summer asked.

" Yeah. " Ryan said.

" What did she say ? " Summer asked.

" She told me to take it and that was Matthew Hughs I just got off the phone with. " Ryan said.

" Well ? " Summer asked.

" I am meeting him at a cafe in La, along with the guy he wants me to work with. " Ryan told her.

" Good for you baby. " Summer said and kissed him again.

They didn't pull apart until they heard someone clear there throat. They turned and saw Marissa standing by the door. " Are you ready Sum ? " She asked with a smile.

" Yeah. " Summer said and turned back to Ryan and suggested " Call me afterwards ? "

" Sure. " Ryan said and kissed her again before he let her out of his arms. As Summer was walking out of the office, he turned to Marissa and said " Bye Marissa. "

" See ya Ryan. " Marissa responded and followed Summer.  
A few hours later, Ryan parked his range rover out side of the cafe he was meeting Mr. Hughs and the guy he was working with on the project. He knew what he looked like, so he just scanned the cafe and saw him sitting next to a guy that looked a little bit taller than he is, with black hair.

Ryan walked over and stood next to the table and said " Matt. "

Matt stood and shook his hand as he said " It is good to meet you in person. "

" You to. " Ryan said in response.

" This is Henry Grandre. He is the man who is going to work with you. " Matt said as he gestured to the other man that was standing next to him.

" Its nice to meet you. " Ryan said as he shook his hand.

" You to. " Henry said in response and Ryan thought it sounded fake.

" Shall we get started ? " Ryan suggested as they sat down.

" Alright and congratulations. I hear your wife is pregnant. " Matt said with a smile.

" Yeah, our first. " Ryan said as he smiled.

" When is she due ? " Henry asked, still with a fake tone of voice.

" About four months. " Ryan said, still smiling about the thought of Summer being pregnant with their first child.

" Ok, so, since your sub contracting for the project Ryan. Your salary on it is going to be $150,000. Is that alright with you ? " Matt asked.

" Yeah. " Ryan said in response.

" Ok. " Matt said and opened his brief case and pulled out two files. " I made a copy for each of you. Just go over your ideas and once you figure out how you want to proceed, just tell me. " Matt said.

" Alright. " Ryan said and Henry nodded in agreement.

" Just make sure you guys work together, you are equal partners on this project. " Matt said. " Now, if you will excuse me, I have another meeting to go to. Once again, it was nice meeting you Ryan. " Matt added.

" You to. " Ryan said and shook his hand. Once Matt was gone, Ryan turned to Henry and said " Ok, why don't we just go over everything and brain storm a few ideas and see what we like ? " Ryan suggested. 

" No ! " Henry said in a bossy tone. " Lets get one thing straight, any idea we come up with you go through me, you don't tell Matt. "

" Whatever. " Ryan said, he wasn't in the mood to argue with this guy because he wanted to in charge. All he wanted to do was get the project over with. " Lets just get started.  
Ryan let out a heavy sigh as he walked into the house. After sitting at the cafe for a few hours, Ryan and Henry went to the office that was set up for them to use while they worked on the project.

During the hours that sat there coming up with ideas, Henry turned down every idea Ryan came up with, saying they were either stupid or wouldn't work. Henry even said the same ideas Ryan said a few hours later, as if he came up with them.

Now here Ryan was, walking into his house 1:30 in the morning. All the lights were out and he was still hungry, since he had eaten dinner about seven hours earlier, but Henry said they couldn't stop to eat. Ryan was to tired to go in the kitchen and fix something, so he just walked up stairs, noticing along the way, all of the lights were out.

As he got to his bedroom, he found that Summer had left the light on that was on the night stand on his side of the bed. He smiled slightly and turned to see Summer curled up on her side and her eyes closed. He quickly slipped out of his suit and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a clean wife beater and got into bed and wrapped his arms around Summer.

She surprised him by turning over and opening her eyes. She smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

" Hey. " She said softly.

" Hey. " He said tiredly in response.

" You forgot to call. " Summer said.

" Sorry, I was going to, but the guy I have to work with is bossy and I couldn't get a minute to call you. " Ryan explained.

" Its ok. " Summer said and kissed him again. " How was it ? " She asked.

" Well, besides the guy being bossy, he rejected all of my ideas by saying they wouldn't work or were stupid. " Ryan said.

Summer's eyes went wide as she asked " Do I have to go have a rage blackout on him ? " in a serious tone.

Ryan smiled at her protective side and said " No you don't honey. Lets just go to sleep. "

Summer just kissed him once more and turned over, scooting backwards and snuggled into Ryan as they drifted off to sleep.   
The next morning, Summer got up at 8:00 and saw that Ryan was still asleep. She remembered how late he got in and what he told her, so she decide to let him sleep in for another half hour.

She quietly picked out the clothes she was going to wear that day and walked into their bathroom and took a shower. After she finished her shower and got dressed, she walked back into the bedroom and found Ryan sitting on the side of the bed as he rubbed his eyes.

" Morning baby " Summer said sweetly as she sat down next to him.

" Morning. " Ryan responded and kissed her cheek. " What time is it ? " Ryan asked.

" 8:20 " Summer said after looking at the alarm clock. " Why don't you go take a shower and I will fix something for breakfast ? " Summer suggested.

" Sounds good. " Ryan said and kissed her cheek once more before walked towards the bathroom.

Summer smiled at him before walked down stairs and began fixing breakfast. Once she was almost done, Ryan walked into the kitchen and kissed her, before fixing himself a cup of coffee as Summer watched him.

" I miss coffee. " Summer said.

" Just think about the reason you can't have it. " Ryan said with a proud smile on his face.

" I know, only a few more months. " Summer said as she smiled back.

Ryan kissed her as they each fixed there plate and sat down and began eating. As they were eating, each were looking through a section of the paper, but that was interrupted as the ringing of the phone echoed through the house.

" I got it. " Summer said as she stood up. " Hello, Atwood residence, Summer speaking. " Summer said proudly.

" Morning gorgeous. " The male voice said in what she thought was a pathetic seductive voice. " Is Ryan there ? " He asked.

" Yeah he is, who is calling ? " Summer responded in a fake tone, which Ryan caught on to and looked up at her.

" Tell him its Henry. " The male voice said. Unfortunately, the guy on the phone was to stupid to detect the fakeness in Summer's voice.

" Hold on. " Summer said and put her hand over the mouth piece. " Honey, some guy named Henry is on the phone. " She said as she looked at Ryan.

Ryan sighed and stood up and said " Great, now he is flirting with my wife ! " as he walked towards Summer.

She realized that the guy on the phone was the same bossy jerk that kept her husband at work late last night by degrading his work. She was tempted to get back on the phone and give him a piece of her mind. But she didn't, as all those thoughts quickly melted from her mind as Ryan kissed her sweetly on the lips before taking the phone from her hand.


	17. Chapter 16

A week and a half later, Summer is the only one that has seen or talked to Ryan since he started the subcontracting job and it has only been in the morning before he leaves for work or a few times at night, if she is still awake when he gets home. She is mad at the fact that she barely sees him any more, but when she does see him, she doesn't want to take it out on him, because always looks worn out and stressed. 

Today, Summer was hoping that Ryan could get away from work, so he could go with her, Marissa and Seth to lunch. But he had called at the last minute, apologizing and telling her there was no way that he could get away from work, no matter how badly he wanted to.

" Have you and Ryan decided on names yet ? " Seth asked after they ordered their food.

" Yeah, we have. " Summer said with a small smile.

After a few minutes of silence, Marissa finally broke it by saying " So, what is it ? " excitedly.

" Nope, the name is one thing that everyone will have to wait for. " Summer stated.

" Why ? " Seth asked.

" Because we want it to be a surprise. " Summer explained.

" Let it be a surprise to everyone else, we want to know ! " Marissa said. 

" No, you will have to wait, just like everyone else ! " Summer said.

" But the godfather has a right to know ! " Seth explained as he waved his hands widely and said " Coppice ! " in his best Italian accent.

Summer and Marissa looked at each other before looking at Seth as they burst out laughing.

" Don't say that again ! " Summer said as she tried to stop laughing.

" Why ? " Seth asked in a shocked tone.

" Because there is no way that you can pull off that Italian accent. " Marissa explained.

Seth let out a sigh and Summer asked " Why are you even talking like that ? "

" There is not a lot to do when you have a broken leg, so I decided to watch television the other day and ended up watching The Godfather Trilogy on HBO. " Seth explained.

" So, why couldn't Ryan join us for lunch ? " Marissa asked as the waiter set their food on the table.

" He said he couldn't get away from work. " Summer said with a frown.

" How is this job he has ? " Seth asked.

" That bad ? " Marissa asked after catching the glare Summer gave Seth.

Summer let out a sigh and said " When I actually get a chance to talk with him, he says the guy he has to work with is bossy and rejects anything that Ryan suggests. " 

" Wow. " Seth said.

" Why doesn't he just quit ? " Marissa asked.

" Ryan has to much pride to quit anything. " Summer said.

" That's our Ryan ! " Seth exclaimed.

" What time will he be home tonight ? " Marissa asked after taking a drink from her soda.

" I am not sure, but I am going to go to his office and find out. " Summer said and waved the waiter over.

" What do you need ma'am ? " The waiter asked.

" I need two cheese burgers, two large fries and two large cokes to go. " Summer said with a smile. 

" It will be ready in a few minutes. " The waiter said before leaving.

" What is with the extra cheese burgers ? " Seth asked.

" They are for Ryan and I, when I get to his office. " Summer explained.

" But you just ate ! " Seth stated.

" So, I am pregnant ! " Summer said in a proud voice.  
Ryan sat in the office with Henry, going over different designs for the building they have been designing for almost two weeks. The whole time Ryan couldn't help but think, we could have had this done faster, if Henry was actually giving any effort into this project. 

" THAT DOESN'T WORK ! WHY WOULD YOU BE STUPID ENOUGH TO PUT THAT THERE !? " Henry yelled as he looked at a designed Ryan had been working on for the past two hours.

" What is wrong with this one !? " Ryan asked in confusion. He thought all of the ideas he came up with would have worked, but Henry is to bossy and to much of an a.sshole to notice.

" What isn't wrong with this one !? You have the placement all wrong, its like a child drew this ! " Henry stated in the same bossy tone he has since Ryan started working with him.

Before Ryan could respond, there was a knock on the door before it was opened by a secretary that was assigned to help them with whatever they needed.

" WHAT !? " Henry yelled and the secretary flinched.

" Mr. Atwood, your wife is here. " She said with a smile directed towards Ryan. 

Ryan smiled at the thought of seeing Summer, maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

But as he opened his mouth to speak, Henry cut him off by saying " Well, let her in. " in the same fake tone he used to talk to Summer on the phone.

The secretary stepped aside and Summer walked in with a big smile on her face as she walked over to Ryan, who stood and kissed her sweetly, as the secretary shut the door.

" Hey. " Ryan said with a smile once they pulled apart.

" Hey, I brought food. " Summer said.

" That sounds... " Ryan began.

" Thanks. " Henry said as he cut Ryan off.

Summer looked at Henry and asked " Who are you ? " in the same snobby tone that Ryan remembered her having when they first met in high school. But he knew that she was just acting, so he just decided to watch.

" I am surprised that Ryan hasn't mentioned me. " Henry said in a fake voice.

" Well, he did mention a bossy, overbearing, picky, a.sshole that he has been working with. " Summer said and Ryan was just barely able to stifle his laughter.

Henry glared at Ryan and turned to Summer and asked " Well I wonder who he was talking about ? "

" I don't know, but who ever it is, called our house last week. Wait, come to think of it, he sounds just like you ! " Summer said with a smirk.

Ryan just smiled at Summer and said " Just give me a second while I get my stuff and we can go eat what ever you brought. " Then kissed her cheek.

But before he got to the door, he heard Henry say " When you get back, I will finish giving you that lesson on how your supposed to do architecture ! "

Ryan let out a sigh and was about to walk out of the door, when he heard Summer and she was p.issed !

" A lesson on how your supposed to do architecture ? " Summer asked.

Henry smiled at Summer and nodded, before saying " It isn't anything your pretty little head would know. "

All Ryan could think was to yell " DUCK, SHE'S GONNA BLOW ! " But he didn't, he just turned and watched. 

Summer was furious. Ryan would always explain a project to her if she asked him, but this guy was a different story. She had heard everything that happened when he was working with Ryan and then he chooses to disrespect Ryan's education in front of her. She was ready to hit him, but she knew that she couldn't because she is pregnant, so she would have to settle for telling him off.

" Lets get something straight jacka.ss !! " Summer said as she steeped towards Henry. " My husband is the smartest person I know and anything he designs looks beautiful, where as yours isn't even good enough to look at in my sleep ! So I suggest that you take lessons from him and the next time that you decide to keep him at work past six, you better run, because I will be coming for your head ! " Summer said as she glared at Henry, who was backing away from Summer.

Ryan just smirked at the sight, he had been hoping someone would put Henry in his place. " Honey, lets go eat. " Ryan said as he opened the door.

Summer continued to glare at Henry for a few more seconds, before turning and walking over to Ryan. Grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room, as Henry watched with a shocked face.   
After enjoying a peaceful lunch with Summer, Ryan walked back into the office and the secretary told Ryan that Henry went home and to go talk to Mr. Hughs.

When Ryan spoke to Mr. Hughs, it turned out that Henry turned in finished plans for the project, saying he came up with them and Ryan agreed to them, which received a shocked expression from Ryan. Ryan accepted the check that Mr. Hughs offered him and asked for a copy of the plans to go over, which he gladly gave him. Ryan decided that he would just go home and look over the plans there, so he quickly picked up his things and drove home.

" Summer ? " Ryan called as he walked into the house.

" Ryan !? " Summer asked as she walked in the foyer.

" Hey. " Ryan said as he kissed her.

" What are you doing home early ? " Summer asked.

" When I got back from lunch with you, Henry had turned in finished plans for the project, that he said he came up with. So I asked for a copy to go over. " Ryan explained.

" So you can go back to your normal job of working at The Newport Group ? " Summer asked.

" Yeah. " Ryan said.

" Thank god, I don't think I could stand much more of those hours you had while working with that jacka.ss ! " Summer said.

Ryan just smiled and kissed her once more, then said " I am going to go over these plans in the study. "

" Alright. " Summer said sweetly and walked into the living room and went back to book that she was reading. A few minutes later, she heard Ryan yell " THAT SON OF A BITCH ! "

Her face became confused as she got up and walked into the study and asked " Is everything alright ? " as she saw Ryan pacing back and forth in front of the desk.

" I can't believe him ! " Ryan said. 

" What did he do !? " Summer asked.

" The finished plans that he turned in as his. " Ryan said and Summer nodded in response " They are plans I came up with a week ago ! " 

" That asshole ! " Summer said in a agreement.   
A week later and Ryan has tried to forget anything to do with Henry. After finding out what he did, Ryan decided to drop it, which Summer thought was not a good idea. But he reasoned with her, saying, that if he argued about it, he would have to work with Henry again and he didn't want that. So from then on, it was forgotten and neither Ryan or Summer told anyone what had happened with the plans. 

Yesterday, Kirsten had went to Miami with Sandy to spend a week with The Nana, then fly back to Newport with her for Thanksgiving, which was about a week and a half away. So while Kirsten was gone, Ryan was in charge of The Newport Group, which was a busy job, but he still went home by 5:30 every night.

" Good morning Mr. Atwood. " Rachel said as she greeted him with a cup of coffee and his messages.

" Morning Rachel. What is on the agenda today ? " Ryan asked.

" Well, you have the meeting with Mr. Lynks this afternoon, but until then, you just have a meeting with a new employee. " Rachel said and looked at her papers and said " His name is... "

" Is he here ? " Ryan asked, thinking, this was going to be fun.

" I believe so. " Rachel said.

" Ok, send him in. " Ryan said as he sat down behind his desk.

Ryan was going over his messages, when he heard him walk in and say " Good Morning Mrs. Cohen. I am... " But stopped when he saw who it was.

" Good morning Henry. " Ryan said with a smirk.

" Ryan !? What are you doing here ? I thought I was meeting with Kirsten Cohen !? " Henry asked in a shocked tone.

" You were supposed to meet with her. But she went out of town with my father, to visit my grandmother. So being her son, I took over while she is gone. " Ryan said with a grin, this was going to be really fun. Ryan motioned for Henry to sit down as he opened his file.

" It is nice to see you Ryan. " Henry said, trying to be nice.

Ryan looked up from Henry's file and said " That is Mr. Atwood, until you earn my respect. "

Henry just nodded, he hadn't seen this side of Ryan when he worked with him before.

" Lets get something straight Henry. " Ryan said as he closed the file. " While your working here, you actually work and are equal partners with whoever you work with, do I make myself clear !? " Ryan asked in a serious tone.

" Yes, Mr. Atwood. " Henry said.

" Whoever that your working with on a project must submit that project with you and if you pull the same crap that you did with me, I will find out and you will be fired on the spot ! " Ryan stated and Henry just nodded. " Plus, you better lose the bossy attitude, because since your starting here, every architect that already works here has more power than you. "

" Yes Mr. Atwood. " Henry said.

" Alright, go get your desk ready. " Ryan said and Henry stood up and began walking to the door, but stopped when he heard Ryan speak. " Remember what I said Henry. If you pull any of the same kind of crap that you did with me. You will be fired, no questions asked. "

Henry turned and nodded at Ryan, before walking out the door. Ryan just smiled and thought, that was great !!!


	18. Chapter 17

Later that day Ryan sat in his office, looking through a file for a meeting that he had later that day. But no matter how many times he read it, he couldn't seem to remember any of it.

He had noticed that as it got closer to Summer's due date, it became harder for him to concentrate on work. Almost every time he was alone and going over something, his mind would drift to Summer and her pregnancy.

He would wonder things like, what will she look like ? Will she have Summer's dark brown eye and dark hair or will she have his blond hair and blue eyes ? Will she have an attitude like Summer's or one like his ?

He smiled as he continued to think about the baby, he really liked the thought of being a father. Waking up in the morning and taking her to school, watch her grow up, graduate high school and then college and get married.

Then it hit him. He was having a daughter and that would mean he would have to endure her dating and her teenage years. He just hoped that she wouldn't have to go through the same dramatic things he did when he came to Newport.

But he did know for sure, he would treat his children nothing like his biological mother, Dawn and his biological father, Tim.

Summer in the big comfortable recliner in the front room as she read what Ryan called, a cheesy romance novel, but she couldn't help it. Since her hormones fully kicked in, she really liked reading them. She also thought that it gave her something to do, since she was going to be at home and really didn't feel like moving around to much.

As the character in her book talked about giving birth to her child, Summer began to think about what would happen when she gave birth to her child. Would she be able to handle it ? 

Then Summer thought of something that she never realized. What if she was like her mother and left her baby and Ryan ? Would she do something like that ? She wondered if she was anything like her mother, but she didn't know, because she was only five when her mother left her and her father, so she could only remember bits and pieces of her.

She remembered that just before her father walked her down the aisle at her wedding, that he said her mother would be proud of her. Summer smiled brightly at the thought of her mother being proud of her, but still wished that she would be there to see her marry the man that she loves.

She had asked her father at the reception, what her mother was like and as he told her what she was like. Summer noticed his happy expression began to change to one of sadness a little bit of confusion. So since that day, she hasn't asked him about her mother. She didn't want to make him think about what they went through, especially now with her being pregnant with her first child. This is supposed to be a happy time.  
Seth sat at home reading a graphic novel, as he liked to call them. But his mind wandered as he thought about his niece. His thoughts had certainly changed since he first found out about Ryan and Summer's marriage and the pregnancy.

At first he felt betrayed by the fact that a man he considered his brother had married the girl that he loved for years and when he heard of the pregnancy, that was just like an extra blow to his heart.

But once he realized that it was his fault he left, he realized the fact that Summer did have the right to move on with whomever she wants to. She may have moved on with his brother, but now that he has actually seen them together, he has seen how much they love each other and it showed him that he should be happy for them, which he is now.

Now that he is happy for them, he has become excited about the birth of his niece. He couldn't wait to teach her everything that he knows about video games, graphic novels, boats and anything else that he could think of. This was truly going to be a great experience, no matter which way you look at it.   
Marissa sat behind her desk, thinking about everything that has changed since Ryan had first came to Newport. She had liked him from the moment that she say him, even though she was with Luke.

After everything that happened in Tijuana, her mother, Luke and Oliver. Just thinking about that name still gave her shivers up and down her spine. If she could, she would go back to when she first met Oliver and tell him to get lost, she already has an amazing boyfriend. But she couldn't do that, no matter how much she loved Ryan, she saw how much love Ryan shares with Summer and there was no way that she would ruin their marriage.

She may have been angry, betrayed and deeply saddened when she came back to Newport and found out about Summer and Ryan's marriage, as well as Summer's pregnancy. But once she actually talked to Ryan and Summer, she found a new respect for them, partially in the fact that they didn't get together straight after she left Newport.

She had thought a lot about when she left Newport as a teenager and moved in with her father in Hawaii. That was some of her darkest times and she was not willing to relive any of those experiences, ever again.   
Ryan looked up at his office door after hearing someone knock on the other side.

" Come in. " he yelled.

The door opened and Marissa stuck her head in " You busy ? " she asked.

Ryan looked down at the files in front of him and looked back up at her and asked " Not really, why ? "

" My mom cancelled on me for lunch, so I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch. " She asked as she opened the door wider and stepped inside the office. 

" Oh, so I am just a back up for missed lunch dates with Julie ! How nice !? " Ryan said sarcastically.

Marissa rolled her eyes and asked once more " Lunch, yes or no ? "

Ryan looked down at the files once more, then closed them. Standing up, he grabbed his jacket, wallet and cell phone and asked " Where to ? " 

" Crab Shack ? " Marissa asked as they walked out of the office.

" Thats fine with me. " Ryan said before stopping at his secretary's desk " I am going to lunch Rachel. If you need to get in touch with me, I have my cell phone. "

" Ok Mr. Atwood. " Rachel said with a smile.

Ryan smiled back before following Marissa towards the elevator. Just as the elevator came into their sight, Ryan heard a voice that he thought he could do without hearing again.

" Mr. Atwood ? " The voice said. 

Ryan and Marissa stopped and turned towards the voice as Ryan asked " What is it Henry ? "

" Who's your friend ? " Henry asked as he looked Marissa.

" Marissa Cooper. " Marissa said as she held out her hand.

Henry shook her hand and said " Henry Grande. " After a slight pause, he asked " So what do you do Ms. Cooper ? "

" I run the Newport Living Magazine. " Marissa responded.

" Well, well, that is a big responsibility for you, isn't it ? " Henry asked in the same tone that Ryan realized was the same that he used when he spoke to Summer.

Marissa glanced at Ryan and wondered if this guy was for real. She turned back to Henry and said " No, I can handle it just fine. " in a some what angry tone. Marissa turned to Ryan and said " We should get going. "

" Yeah we should. " Ryan said and they began to turn around.

" Mr. Atwood ? " Henry said.

Ryan sighed and turned back to face Henry and asked " Yes ? "

" I got my desk ready like you said and I was wondering what my first project will be ? Henry asked.

" You wont find that out until the staff meeting tomorrow. " Ryan told him.

Henry smiled and said " Ok, thank you Mr. Atwood. " Henry turned to Marissa and nodded his head and said " Nice meeting you Ms. Cooper. " Then walked away.

After a few minutes of silence, Marissa turned to Ryan and asked " What is with that guy ? "

Ryan sighed and asked " So you picked up on it ? "

" Yeah. So what is it ? " Marissa asked.

" I worked with him on that sub contracting job. " Ryan began.

" So he is the bossy a.sshole ? " Marissa asked.

" Yeah he is. I am guessing Summer told you about him ? " Ryan asked.

" She told Seth and I a little bit about him when you were still working with him. " Marissa said.

" Want to take my car ? " Ryan asked as the got off the elevator.

" Sure. " Marissa said as they walked out of the building.   
Summer put her book down as she stood up and walked into the kitchen, she may be pregnant, but one thing she couldn't wait for was the baby to be born. She loved the fact that she was pregnant, but the cravings were driving her crazy.

She opened the refrigerator and took out the things that she wanted and put them on the island. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and quickly brought her hand to her stomach. That was a sharp kick, but that when she felt it, the liquid running down her legs.

Then she realized what happened, her water broke. She got to the phone as quickly as she could and pressed two on the speed dial list, which was for Ryan's cell phone.   
Ryan and Marissa were walking out of the Crab Shack when his phone began ringing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id and smiled.

" Hey baby. " He said with a smile.

Marissa watched his face change to one she could only describe as panicked. By the way he answered his cell phone, she knew it was Summer, but knowing who it was only worried her.

" Alright, I will be there in a minute. " Ryan said quickly and shut his phone and began running to his car.

" Ryan, whats wrong !? " Marissa asked as she followed him.

" Summer's water broke ! " Ryan said as they got in the car and he started the engine and drove towards the house, while he thought, this is it.   
Once they got to the house, Ryan and Marissa quickly ran inside and into the kitchen, where Ryan told Summer stay put.

" Ryan, get over here and help me to the car ! " Summer demanded.

Ryan was by her side quickly and helped her walk towards the front door. 

" Do you need me to do anything ? " Marissa asked.

" Can you grab some clothes for her. There is some luggage in the closet in our room. " Ryan said.

" Hurry up ! " Summer demanded.

" Why don't you take Summer's car and meet us at the hospital ? " Ryan suggested.

" Alright, where are the keys ? " Marissa asked as she looked at Summer.

" They are in the dish on the table next to the front door. " Summer said as she clutched her stomach as another contraction hit her.

" Ok ! Now get going ! " Marissa said with a smile.

" Yeah, lets go meet our baby girl ! " Ryan said with a wide smile.

" Yeah. " Summer said as tears began to roll down her cheeks as they walked out the front door and got into Ryan's car and heading to the hospital to get ready to meet the little girl they had longed to meet.


	19. Chapter 18

As Marissa walked into Summer and Ryan's bedroom for the first time, she glanced around the room quickly, before going to the closet to get a bag and pack some of Summer's clothes.

As she came to the dresser, she just opened drawers up she found Summer's underwear drawer and packed some and as she closed the drawer, her eyes caught sight off a large folder on top of the dresser. She put down Summer's bag and picked up the folder, that had been labeled ' Memories ' on the cover.

She got curious and opened the folder and the first few pages were of Ryan and Marissa or Seth and Summer or Seth and Ryan or Summer and Marissa from high school. As she got father in the folder, she came to pictures that were of Ryan and Summer in the pool house or in New York. Before she closed the folder, her eyes caught sight of a picture that had Ryan standing behind Summer, with his arms wrapped around her, his hands placed over her chest and her hands on top of his, showing of her engagement ring. Despite being mad about Ryan and Summer at first, she was happy that they have found love in each other now.

She closed the folder and placed it in Summer's bag and thought, Summer might want to look through this. Then picked up the bag and went into the bathroom and packed Summer's toiletries in the bag and closed it. Then left the house, heading to the hospital to meet her niece.   
Ryan walked into the hospital holding Summer's hand tightly, adorned with a wide, bright smile on his face. Nervous about the upcoming birth of their daughter. His smiled faded quickly as he felt Summer squeeze his hand hard.

" Another contraction ? " Ryan asked as he turned to Summer with a worried face.

Summer could only nod as she fought off the contraction pains.

Ryan stopped and took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, not caring they were in the middle of the emergency room of the hospital.

" Everything is going to be alright baby and soon we will have our daughter. " Ryan said sweetly and smiled at her. 

Summer had tears in her eyes as she nodded and thought about what was happening. She was about to give birth to her daughter, they could begin the family that they had been waiting for all the months since finding out she was pregnant. Ryan smiled once more and walked over to the counter, while he pulled Summer with him.

" Can I help you ? " A nurse asked as she walked up to the other side of the counter.

" My wife has gone into labor. " Ryan said hurriedly.

The nurse smiled and asked " Ok, what is your wife's name ? "

" Summer Atwood. " Ryan said.

" Dr. Roberts daughter ? " The nurse asked.

Summer looked at Ryan quickly and said " Yeah. "

" Ok, well your father has told the whole hospital that he is going to be a grandfather. " Ryan and Summer smiled as they heard the news about Dr. Roberts. " How far along are you ? "

" Thirty - seven weeks. " Summer stated.

" Ok, how far apart are the contractions ? " The nurse asked.

" About eight minutes. " Summer said as another contraction hit her.

The nurse smiled and said " Ok sweetie, just follow me and I will get you settled in a bed. "

" I want a private one ! " Summer said stubbornly.

" Ok, I will need a credit card. " The nurse said as she stopped in front of them.

" Fine. " Ryan let go of Summer's hand pulled out his wallet and handed the nurse his credit card.

The nurse quickly walked over to the computer and put the information in the file that she started on Summer. Then walked back over to Ryan and Summer and gave Ryan back his credit card.

" Ok, so follow me and I will get you set in your private room. " The nurse said.  
Twenty minutes after leaving the house, Marissa arrived at the hospital and parked Summer's car, got out and opened the back door and picked up Summer's bag. After locking the car, Marissa walked into the emergency room of the hospital. She walked up to the counter and waited a few minutes before a elderly nurse walked up to the other side of the counter.

" What is your emergency ? " She asked.

" My friend has gone into labor and was just brought in by her husband. " Marissa began to explain.

" Good, for you. Do you have a real emergency ? " She asked.

Marissa sighed and asked " I am wondering what room she is in ? "

The elderly nurse let out a heavy sigh and asked " What is her name ? " 

" Summer Atwood. " Marissa said.

The nurse typed in the name and before she told Marissa the name, she looked up at her and asked " Before I give you any information, what is your relationship with Mrs. Atwood ? "

" I am her best friend. " Marissa stated.

" Fine, she is in room 516. " She stated.

" Thank you. " Marissa said and the nurse began to away and Marissa said " Excuse me ? "

" What else do you need ? " She asked.

" Can you tell me if Dr. Roberts is here ? " Marissa asked.

" Neil Roberts ? " The nurse asked and Marissa nodded her head and the nurse asked " What does Dr. Roberts have to do with this ? "

" Summer Atwood is his daughter. " Marissa explained.

The nurse's eyes widened at the connection and said. " Yes he is here. "

" Will you please call him and tell him Summer is here ? " Marissa asked and the nurse nodded and picked up the phone as Marissa walked away from the counter and towards the elevator.   
Summer was finally settled in her hospital bed, after having Ryan helping her into a hospital gown. Now Ryan is sitting next to her holding her hand as he rubbed the top of it gently with his thumb.

Summer had tears rolling down her face, as she thought about what was happening. After finding out and waiting nine long months, she was finally going to give birth and be a mother. She was more than excited, but she still couldn't shake the thoughts running through her head, was she going to be like her mother and take off ?

She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did something like that. She knew that things would get hard for her and Ryan now that they would be raising a child, but it would be worth it. So for the simple fact that she was going to prove that she isn't her mother and that she loves Ryan and she loves this child, she is going to be nothing like her mother.

" I love you ! " Summer said suddenly as she stared into Ryan's ocean blue eyes with a smile. 

" I love you to. " Ryan responded and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

" What did I miss ? " Marissa asked as she rushed into the room.

Ryan and Summer broke apart and shook their heads and Summer said " You haven't missed anything coop. " 

" Good ! " Marissa said as she walked towards the bed, she bent down and hugged Summer as best as she could. " I got your clothes and as I was getting some things for you out of the dresser... "

Ryan quickly interrupted her " You didn't go through the second drawer from the bottom did you ? " Summer's eyes went wide at the thought of her looking through that drawer.

" No, I just started at the top of the dresser and looked in the drawers quickly looking for some underwear for Summer. When I did find your underwear drawer Sum, I must say, there was some pretty raunchy things in their. " Marissa said with a smirk.

Ryan just smiled widely as Summer said " So what, Ryan and I keep things very interesting our bedroom ! " with a grin herself.

" EWW ! Way to much info Sum ! " Marissa said with a grossed out face.

" As long as you didn't look in the second drawer from the bottom ? " Summer asked.

" No I didn't. What is so bad about looking in that drawer ? " Marissa asked.

" Nothing ! " Ryan and Summer both responded quickly.

Marissa shook her head and said " Any way, I found an album sitting on top of your dresser and looked in it, I hope you don't mind. "

" What did the cover say ? " Ryan asked as he felt Summer squeeze his hand tightly and he guessed another contraction had begun.

" It said ' Memories ' " Marissa said.

" Its ok then. " Summer said as she collapsed against the pillow behind her.

" You ok Sum ? " Ryan asked and Summer just nodded.

" What about the album ? " Summer asked.

" After I saw the pictures in it, I brought it with me. I thought it would give you something to do while you wait. " Marissa explained.

" That is a great idea Coop ! Where is it ? " Summer asked.

Marissa bent down and opened the bag and pulled out the album and handed it to Summer. Who began looking through at the pictures of Ryan and Summer after Seth and Marissa had left and told her the stories that went with each picture.

After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door and they looked towards it as Dr. Roberts walked in with a huge smile on his face. Ever since he had found out that he was going to be a grandfather, he had been ecstatic. He had bought a bunch of different toys a put them in a room at his house, which was now dubbed the play room for his grand daughter.

" Hey sweetie. " Neil said as he walked over and hugged Summer, after she handed the album to Marissa.

" Hey Daddy ! " Summer said as she hugged him, but he quickly cringed under her strength as another contraction took over.

" How are you feeling ? " Neil asked.

" Great and excited. " Summer said.

" I will be back in a few minutes Honey. I am going to call Kirsten and Sandy. " Ryan said and kissed Summer sweetly on the lips.

" I love you. " Summer said with a smile.

" I love you to. " Ryan said as he smiled back. He turned to Marissa and asked " Can you call Seth and tell him ? "

" Sure. " Marissa said and followed him into the hallway as they each pulled out their cell phones.

" Ryan and I heard from a nurse down stairs how happy you are about the baby. Telling everyone in the hospital. " Summer said with a smile, as Neil sat down in the chair that was once occupied by her husband.

" I can't help that I am happy that my daughter got married to someone she loves and is giving me grandchildren ! " Neil said with a laugh.

" I am glad that your this happy Daddy. " Summer said.

Neil just smiled and held Summer's hand as another contraction took over. A minute later, the door opened and Ryan walked in with a big smile.

" Hey. " Summer said with a smile.

" Hey. How are you feeling ? " Ryan asked.

" I am fine. " Summer said with a smile and asked " Where is Coop ? "

" She went to pick up Seth. Broken leg and all. " Ryan said.

" So your speaking with him again ? " Neil asked shocked.

" Daddy ! " Summer said sternly.

" I am silent ! " Neil said.

" Your going to be a great mother ! " Ryan said with a smile.

" What did Sandy and Kirsten say ? " Summer asked with a smile.

" They are really happy and I actually heard the nana screaming with joy and they said they are on the next flight out here. " Ryan said with a smile.

A half hour later, Marissa had arrived back at the hospital with Seth and they talked a little while before Summer was taken away to the delivery room. A few hours later, Sandy, Kirsten and The Nana arrived at the hospital very excited, awaiting the arrival of their grand daughter or in The Nana's case, her great grand daughter. Five hours after Sandy, Kirsten and The Nana arrived, Ryan walked out of the delivery room, a huge smile adorned on his face.

As soon as he walked out of the delivery room, everyone stood and walked over to him. Each asking questions such as, is Summer alright, how is the baby and what did you name her.

" I will answer those questions in a minute. But first, come with me to Summer's room, there is someone I want you to meet. " Ryan said and everyone followed him back to Summer's room.

Summer was sitting in her hospital bed with a big smile and tears in her eyes as she held two babies in her arms. Everyone was in shock and Seth was the first to break the silence.

" You know you can't take other people's kids, right Summer ? " Seth asked sarcastically. 

" Shut it Cohen ! " Summer said warningly and then said " These are our kids. Our girls ! "

" WHAT !? " Everyone said in response.

" Cohen, Coop, remember a few months back, when I picked Seth up from the hospital ? " Summer asked.

" Yeah. " Seth and Marissa said in unison.

" Well, I found out I was pregnant with twins ! " Summer said with a smile. 

Everyone smiled widely and The Nana asked " What are their names ? "

" Well, this beauty with black hair and blue eyes is Michelle Sophia Atwood. " Ryan said with a smile.

" The other beauty with blond hair and brown eyes is Abigail Victoria Atwood. " Summer said with a smile.

Everyone just smiled and greeted the new family members. Happy to find an even bigger surprise than they were expecting, with Summer's pregnancy.


	20. Chapter 19

Ryan woke up to the feeling of someone running their hand through his hair, causing him to smile as he realized whose hand it was immediately. His wife, the woman that he loves more than anything. The same woman that gave him two beautiful baby girls two days ago.

Every time he thought about Michelle and Abigail, he couldn't help but get a big grin on his face. He was a father and to him, it was one of the best experiences he ever had. He knew more of these experiences were coming and he wondered how he would react to things like, starting school, their first date, graduating high school and college and getting married and starting their own family.

His life had changed when he came to Newport and at first he thought it was going to be a bad experience, but now that he has his loving wife and his beautiful daughters, he realized that coming to Newport was the best thing that has ever happened to him.

He slowly opened his eyes as the hand running through his hair moved away. He looked up and saw the woman he loved looking through the photo album that Marissa brought with her.

" Morning. " Ryan said with a yawn.

" Morning. " Summer said as she turned to him briefly and smiled, before looking back at the photo album.

" How long have you been up ? " Ryan asked after kissing her forehead.

" Not long. " Summer said.

Ryan stood up and stretched and sat down next to Summer and looked at the pictures.

" Have you seen the girls yet ? " Ryan asked. 

" Not yet. The nurse came in while you were asleep and said to tell her when we wanted to. " Summer said and turned the page. 

Both Ryan and Summer smiled as they looked at the picture in front of them. Ryan with his arms wrapped around Summer and her hands over his, showing of her engagement ring.

--------- FLASHBACK ---------

Ryan and Summer had been in Newport since the week before Thanksgiving, for their holiday break. Today was the last day of the last day of the year. Ryan and Summer had promised Kirsten that they would come to the New Years party that she and Sandy were hosting at the house. So they decided that they would go out to dinner and just spend the evening together, before coming back to Sandy and Kirsten's for the party. Since Ryan told Kirsten that he would help set up some tables in the back yard, Summer said that she would just come to the house when she was ready to go.

Summer arrived at Sandy and Kirsten's a few minutes before five and knocked on the door. She quickly smoother any wrinkles out of her knee high dark blue dress before the door opened to reveal Sandy.

" Hey Summer. " Sandy said with a smile and kissed her cheek before moving aside and letting her in.

" Hey Sandy. Everything set up for tonight ? " Summer asked.

" Yeah, we finished about twenty minutes ago setting up the tables and chairs. now Kirsten is out their directing the caterers. " Sandy stated.

" Do you know if Ryan is ready yet ? " Summer asked as she followed Sandy into the kitchen.

" I'm not sure. When we finished, he said he was going to take a shower and I haven't seen him since. " Sandy said.

" Ok, I am going to go see if he is ready. " Summer said and walked out of the kitchen and on to the patio, heading for the pool house.

Half way to the pool house, she was stopped by Kirsten when she said " Hi Summer. " and gave her son's girlfriend a small hug.

" Hi Kirsten. " Summer said with a smile. " Do you know if Ryan is still in the pool house ? " Summer asked.

" I think so. Have fun and I will see you later tonight. " Kirsten said and walked off.

Summer continued on her way to the pool house. She knocked on the door, but received no answer. She opened the door and walked in and looked around the room and didn't spot her boyfriend.

" Ryan ? " She called.

She turned when she heard the bathroom door open and smiled as Ryan walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

" Hey. " Ryan said with a smile as he walked over kissed Summer on the lips.

" Hey. " Summer responded as she pulled away from their kiss.

" You look beautiful. " Ryan said.

" You don't look to bad yourself. " Summer said and looked up and down at him.

Ryan smiled and walked over to the dresser and began to get dressed, while Summer sat down on his bed and watched him.

" So where are we going for dinner ? " Summer asked as Ryan pulled on his pants. 

" I got us reservations that Italian restaurant that you liked when we ate there during the summer. " Ryan said.

" Oh good. " Summer responded.

Once Ryan finished getting dressed, he took Summer's hand and pulled her up from the bed and kissed her, before walking out of the pool house. As they got to the kitchen door, Ryan stopped at let got of Summer's hand.

" I forgot something in the pool house. I will be right back. " Ryan said.

Summer smiled and gave him a nod and walked into the kitchen. She sat at the kitchen table and watched as people walked through the door in the living room and out on the patio as they continued to set up for the New Years party.

She turned as she heard the patio door open and saw Ryan walk back inside stood next to her chair and held out his hand and asked " You ready to go ? "

Summer simply nodded and accepted his hand as she stood up and walked out of the house to the range rover, where they drove to the restaurant.

After dinner, Ryan and Summer walked hand in hand along the beach, before Ryan sat down at the life guard stand and Summer sat between his legs and his arms wrapped around her.

" Its beautiful out tonight. " Summer said with a peaceful sigh as she leaned back and rested her back against Ryan's chest and her head on his shoulder.

" Yeah it is. " Ryan responded and kissed the top of her head.

Summer turned her head slightly and looked at Ryan as he stared out at the sun that was setting over the ocean.

" I love you. " Summer said just above a whisper.

Ryan turned to her and gave her a half smile and said " I love you to. " Then leaned in and kissed her passionately.

After sitting at the life guard stand for a few more hours, they went back to Sandy and Kirsten's for the New Years party. After talking to Sandy, Kirsten and Summer's dad, who divorced Summer's step mother six months prior and was at the party with date, Summer got Ryan to dance to a few songs before they heard Sandy yell that it was a few minutes before midnight.

Summer smiled widely and grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him up from his chair as the count down began. Summer turned and looked at her father for a moment and when she looked back, she didn't see Ryan anywhere, but she felt something holding on to her hand.

She looked down and saw Ryan down on one knee, holding her hand and in the other hand was an engagement ring that had two emeralds and between them, a 2krt diamond.

Summer's eyes went wide as she realized what he was doing and she smiled as he began to speak. 

" Summer, I have loved you more than anyone else in this world and I never want that to stop. Summer Roberts, will you marry me ? "

Summer opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She was so happy that she was speechless. Summer finally nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks and Ryan slipped the ring on her finger stood up and kissed her, as the fire works display started from the beach behind Sandy and Kirsten's

------ END OF FLASHBACK ------

Summer smiled widely and looked at her left hand and gazed at her engagement ring and her wedding ring, two things that she would hold close to her heart for the rest of her life.

She continued to smile as she turned to Ryan and found that he was staring at her and his face was adorned with the half smile that she had grown to love since they first started dating in college.

She leaned over and kissed him passionately on his lips and was in complete bliss for a few minutes. They were brought out of there blissful moment, when there was a knock at the door. 

Summer smiled at Ryan and received on in return, before turning towards the door and saying " Come in. "

They're smiled only grew as the door opened and two nurse walked in carrying they're daughter's

" They woke up a few minutes ago crying. So we figured they would want to see they're parents. " one nurse stated with a smile.

Summer closed the photo album and sat it on the small stand next to her bed and then held out her arms as one of the nurses placed Michelle in her arms, the other nurse placed Abigail in Ryan's welcoming arms and said " The doctor already gave them a check up this morning and he will be here in a little bit to give you your final check up and then you can go home with your cute daughters. "

" Thank you. " Ryan and Summer both responded, without taking their gaze away from the little girl in each of their arms.   
Summer stopped pushing the stroller as they reached the steps in front of their front door. Ryan walked up the steps and sat down Summer's bag and walked back down the steps to help Summer carry the stroller that held their sleeping daughters up the stairs.

Ryan unlocked the door and picked up Summer's bag before following Summer into the house. They found the Nana, Sandy, Kirsten, Neil, Seth and Marissa sitting the front room waiting for them.

" There are my gorgeous grand daughters ! " Kirsten said excitedly as she stood up and walked over to the stroller.

Ryan and Summer looked at each other quickly and Ryan mouthed " I love you. " and Summer mouthed it back.


	21. Chapter 20

After everyone had left, Ryan and Summer sat on the couch, with Summer leaning against Ryan and his arm wrapped around her. While they watched Abigail and Michelle each asleep in their baby rocker, that Kirsten had bought and had set up for them when they got home from the hospital.

" Its good to finally have given birth and have them home. " Summer said as she tried to cuddle even closer to Ryan.

" You know, I never thought I would be this happy. " Ryan said before kissing Summer on the top of her head.

Summer sighed happily and closed her eyes, but opened them a minute later, to the sound of one of the girls crying. She looked and saw that it was Michelle. Ryan took his arm from around Summer's shoulder and started to get up, but Summer stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

" I will get her. " she said with a smile.

Ryan smiled back as he watched hiss wife stand up and walk over to Michelle and pick her up. She checked her diaper, but it was clean. She sighed as she realized that she was hungry.

" I am not going to get used to breast feeding any time soon. " Summer said. 

Ryan smiled as Summer sat back down on the couch and began to breast feed Michelle. A few minutes later, Abigail woke up crying and Summer looked at Ryan and gave him a smile.

" Don't worry, I will hold her for now. " Ryan said before standing up and walking over to Abigail and picking her.

He rocked her in his arms as he smiled down at her. He loved the idea of being a father, but was still scared by the fact that he was in charge of another life, two other lives.

As Ryan held Abigail, he had no idea that Summer was watching him as she fed Michelle. She smiled as she watched him hold their other daughter and rock her in his arms. She thought about her life and realized that she was truly happy. She has her beautiful daughters and a loving, caring husband. As far as she was concerned, her life is perfect.   
Over the next few days, Ryan and Summer had been woken up at all hours of the night by Michelle and Abigail, causing both to be tired during the day. After having the girls home for two days, Ryan decided to go into work, hoping that working would give him something to focus on and not be so tired.

" Are you sure that you will be alright with them by yourself ? " Ryan asked.

" Yes honey, I will be fine. " Summer responded as she yawned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Ok, but call if you need me. " Ryan responded and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Deal. " Summer said and kissed him quickly, then released him from her arms and said " Now get going. " with a smile.

" Ok. " Ryan said and kissed her once more before leaving.   
Ryan walked off the elevator, brief case in hand, ready to work. He walked towards his office, saying hello to a few people a long the way.

He walked straight into his office, not seeing his secretary. He left the door open and sat down behind his desk and opened his brief case. He got out the papers he needs and shut it and began working.

A few minutes later, he heard a voice that caused him to look up " What are you doing here ? "

He smiled seeing Kirsten and stood up and accepted her hug before responding " I couldn't sleep, so I figured I would come in and do some work. "

" I thought you would take some time off to spend with Summer, Abigail and Michelle ? " Kirsten asked.

" I would, but you probably need me here to fill you in on everything that happened while you were gone. " Ryan said.

" You could have told me over the phone. " Kirsten said.

" I guess you right. " Ryan said.

" Ok then. Grab your stuff and follow me to my office and you can fill me in before you go home. " Kirsten said with a smile.

Ryan smile and put the papers back in his brief case and followed Kirsten out of his office and down the hall and into her office, where he sat his brief case down on the table and sat next to Kirsten on the couch.

A few minutes into their conversation, there was a knock on the door, to which Kirsten responded " Come in. "

They both looked up and saw it was Henry. Ryan gave him a fake smile and got one in return. Kirsten glanced at Ryan before asking " What do you need ? "

" I have the preliminary sketches done for the Pulmary project. " Henry said as he looked at Kirsten. He turned to Ryan and said " Congratulations Mr. Atwood. I heard about your wife giving birth to your daughters. "

" Thank you. " Ryan said.

" I will look at the sketches in a few minutes. " Kirsten said.

" Ok, I will be at my desk when you have time. " Henry said.

Henry turned to walk out the door and but was stopped by Ryan's voice " Make sure you include your partner on this talk Henry. "

Henry turned and said " Of course. " before walking out of the office and shutting the door.

" What was that about ? " Kirsten asked.

" What ? " Ryan asked in response.

" Ryan, I am your mother. I know when something is up. So tell me what it is. " Kirsten said.

Ryan sighed and asked " Do you remember when I did that sub contracting job a month ago ? " Kirsten nodded, urging Ryan to continue " Well, that was the guy I had to work with. He was bossy and pushy the whole time and caused me to come home late at night, to which Summer wasn't to happy about, but she didn't say anything about it. Then one day, Summer came over to where we were working to bring me a surprise lunch and Henry acted fake to her. "

" Like Julie when she meets a new rich guy ? " Kirsten asked with a laugh.

Ryan laughed and asked " So Sandy and Seth's sarcastic manner is rubbing off on you ? " jokingly. Kirsten and Ryan laughed, before Ryan continued " Any way, Summer yelled at Henry for keeping me late and basically, when I got back from lunch, Henry had turned in one of the many plans that I had suggested. Then while you were in Miami, he had an interview that you had set up before you left. I hired him and told him that he has to work with his partner on every project and not to do what he did with me. "

" So you don't want him fired ? " Kirsten asked, her protective side beginning to show.

Ryan let out a laugh and said " Just watch him. " before continuing to fill in Kirsten on everything that she missed while in Miami.   
An hour later, Ryan walked in the house. He walked into the home office and sat his brief case down on his desk before walking into the front room, where he found his wife standing in front of the television wearing skin tight cloths and following the woman's yoga instructions.

He smiled as he watched Summer for a few minutes and thought, even after giving birth to twins, she is still utterly gorgeous.

He continued to watch her for a few more minutes before saying " I wouldn't mind coming home to this every day ! "

Summer jumped when she heard his voice and turned off the television and turned to her husband with a smile on her face.

" Your home early. " She said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

" Kirsten told me to come home and stay for a few days. At least until the girls get used to sleeping and until we sleep a full night. " Ryan said as he wrapped his arms around her.

" Good. " Summer said.

" Where are the girls now ? " Ryan asked.

" Upstairs, sleeping. " Summer responded.

Ryan raised his eyebrows and started to kiss Summer's neck, causing her to giggle.

" Aren't you tired ? " Summer asked.

" Not any more. " Ryan responded and tightened his grip on Summer and kissed her mouth as he picked her and walked over to the couch and laid down, with her on top of him and not breaking the kiss.

Summer managed to get her arms between them and started to take off Ryan's tie, as Ryan's hands moved down her back and stopped on her butt. Summer smiled into the kiss and began to kiss him more passionately.

But they stopped when they heard a voice " OH GOD MY EYES ! " causing Ryan and Summer to break apart and look up to Seth and Marissa standing a few feet from the couch.

Ryan glared at Seth as Summer said " Cohen, I am going to hurt you ! "

" Wait, wait, its not my fault. " Seth said as he pointed at Marissa and backed away from the couch, having had his cast removed the day before. " Marissa wanted to come and get you guys and my darling nieces to go to lunch. "

" Michelle and Abigail are asleep. " Ryan said as he laid his head down on the couch.

All of the sudden, crying can be heard from the baby monitor, that is sitting on the small table at the end of the couch.

Summer looked at Seth and said " You woke them up ! " before getting off of Ryan and walking towards Seth.

" Now Summer, remember, Marissa is the one that wanted to come get you guys for lunch. " Seth stated as he backed away from Summer.

Marissa used her long arm and punched Seth in his shoulder, causing him to grab it as he said " OW ! " Summer reached Seth and hit him in the back of the head and he quickly grabbed his head and said " OW ! " again 

" What is with you two hitting me ? " Seth asked as he rubbed his head.

" Its not my fault ! " Marissa stated. 

" You woke up Michelle and Abigail ! " Summer stated.

" They would of woke up soon any way ! " Seth reasoned.

" Shut it Cohen, unless you want me to hit you again ! " Summer stated.

" I'm silent ! " Seth said as he collapsed in the recliner.

" I am going to go change out of these clothes. " Summer said as she walked towards the stairs.

" Me to. " Ryan said as he stood up to follow Summer.

" Just make sure that your just changing you clothes and getting my nieces ready to go. I don't want to have to come up there and be blinded again ! " Seth stated.

No one said anything, but Ryan punched Seth in the arm as he walked past him.

Seth rubbed his arm and said " Seriously people, stop hitting me ! " 

" Why, its so much fun ! " Marissa teased as she sat on the couch laughing.

" It may be fun for you three, but it is really starting to hurt me ! " Seth stated.

" Stop being such a wimp Cohen ! " Summer said as she and Ryan climbed the stairs laughing.


	22. Chapter 21

Ryan sat on the bed tying his tennis shoes, while Summer sat at the vanity brushing her hair. They still had to get the girls ready to go to lunch with Seth and Marissa.

" Ryan, can I talk to you for a second ? " Summer asked as she turned to face him.

Ryan stopped tying his shoes and looked up at Summer and said " Of course. " 

Summer stood up and walked to the bed and sat down next to Ryan " I think I am going to hire someone to take over for me at the shop and just do the designing. "

" Can I ask why ? " Ryan asked as he turned towards her.

Summer sighed and said " I don't want the girls to be raised by a nanny like I was. I want to be in their lives and I don't want to miss them growing up. " 

" Are you sure ? " Ryan asked.

" Yeah, I am. " Summer said.

Ryan nodded and said " Alright. "

Summer smiled and kissed Ryan quickly before walking out of the room. Ryan just smiled and finished tying his shoes.   
After getting Abigail and Michelle ready to go, Ryan and Summer walked back down stairs to find Seth watching cartoons. Neither Ryan or Summer paid any attention to him doing so.

" You ready ? " Ryan asked.

" Hang on, I need to find out if they stop the machine from attacking the president. " Seth said in a hurry. 

Summer looked up from putting Abigail in the stroller and looked at Ryan, who shrugged and leaned down to put Michelle in the stroller.

" Where is coop ? " Summer asked once she finished buckling the stroller.

" Her phone rang, she took it in the kitchen to answer it. " Seth said.

" Ok, I will go see if she is ready. " Summer said and walked into the kitchen to get Marissa.

" Ok, Seth, turn off the television so we can go. " Ryan said after buckling Michelle into the stroller.

" Hang on. " Seth said as he sat on the edge of the couch and watched the cartoon.

" Seth, turn it off. " Ryan repeated.

" Hang on ! " Seth said as he held up one finger.

Summer and Marissa walked into the room, while Marissa walked over to the stroller and bent down and started talking to Michelle and Abigail. Summer walked over to the couch and picked up the remote and turned off the television.

Seth stood up and looked at Summer and said " I was watching that ! " Summer glared at Seth, which caused Seth to hang his head and said " Fine, lets go. "

Ryan and Marissa laughed as Seth walked towards the front door. Summer walked over to the stroller and smiled at her husband and best friend before saying " Lets go. "

Ryan pushed the stroller out side, while Summer and Marissa walked next to him. As they got out side, they found Seth leaning against Summer's car.

" Who is driving ? " Seth asked.

" Lets walk. " Summer suggested.

Ryan nodded and Marissa said " That is fine with me. "

" Why ? " Seth asked.

" Seth, Ryan and Summer live like ten minutes from the pier. " Marissa said.

" So ? " Seth asked.

" Seth, just start walking. " Ryan said.

" Fine. " Seth said with a sigh and turned and started walking down the drive way.   
After the ten minute walk to the pier, they ate at the crab shack, then decided to take a walk along the board walk.

" Where are we having thanksgiving this year ? " Seth asked.

" Sandy and Kirsten's. " Summer responded.

Seth let out a sigh and said " I just hope she isn't cooking. "

" Cohen, Kirsten is a great cook. " Summer said.

" What reality are you living in ? " Seth asked.

Ryan and Marissa laughed at the comment, causing Summer to slap Ryan's arm and glared at Marissa before saying " Kirsten is a great cook. She fixed thanksgiving and Christmas dinner last year. "

" First off, its Christmakuh ! " Seth stated and then said " Second, are you sure that you weren't just being nice ? "

" Seth, she took cooking classes. The food will be fine. " Ryan said.

" Alright, just as long as she doesn't start a fire or ruin the food. " Seth said, causing the others to shake their heads at him.   
Once they got back to Ryan and Summer's, Seth and Marissa both left to go back to work. Ryan and Summer walked into the front room and sat down, while the girls stayed in the stroller, gurgling and what sounded like giggle.

After a few minutes of watching both the girls make different kinds of noises, the phone rang. Ryan sighed and stood up and walks into the kitchen to answer the phone.

" Hello ? " Ryan asked.

" Hey son. " The voice said.

" Hey Sandy, whats up ? " Ryan responded.

" Kirsten called earlier and said that you and Summer were tired. The nana and I are just sitting here talking, so we thought we would come by and get the grand kids and baby sit while you and Summer rest. " Sandy said. 

" Hang on a second and I will check with Summer. " Ryan said.

Ryan put his hand over the phone and walked into the front room.

" Hey Summer ? " Ryan asked.

" Yeah ? " Summer asked as she stretched her arms over her head.

" Sandy is on the phone and wants to know if he and the nana can take the kids for a while. " Ryan said.

" Ok. " Summer said after thinking about it for a minute.

Ryan brought the phone back to his ear and said " Alright Sandy. " Ryan said.

" Ok, just have a bag ready for them. " Sandy said.

" Ok, we'll see you when you get here. " Ryan said.

Ryan hit the end button and put the phone on the table next to the couch. and kissed Summer on the top of her head and said " I am going to go get a bag ready for them. "

" Do you need help ? " Summer asked.

" Could you get some bottles ready for them ? " Ryan asked.

" I already pumped some out last night and put it in the fridge. " Summer said as she stood up.

" Ok. " Ryan said before walking up the stairs, while Summer stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Summer took six bottles out of the fridge and carried them out to the front room and set them on the coffee table, just as there was a knock on the front door. Summer walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal Sandy and The Nana.

" Hey. " Summer said.

" Hey. " Sandy responded and gave Summer a quick hug.

" Hey sweetie. " The Nana said and kissed Summer's cheek.

Summer stepped aside and let them in before shutting the door and walking into the front room where she found that Sandy and The Nana had taken the girls out of the stroller and holding them, causing her to smile brightly.

" Is their bag ready ? " Sandy asked.

" Ryan is up stairs getting it now. " Summer said as she sat down on the couch next to The Nana.

" How have you been ? " Nana asked.

" We are still getting use to having the girls around, but we are happy. " Summer said.

" Thats understandable. Sandy wouldn't stop crying once he started. " Nana said and shared a laugh with Summer.

" Thanks mom. " Sandy said in a sarcastic tone.

" Hey. " Ryan said as he walked into the front room with Michelle and Abigail's diaper bag on his shoulder.

" Hey. " Sandy said with a smile.

" Hey sweetie. " Nana said as Ryan kissed her cheek.

Ryan put the diaper bag on the coffee table and opened it and began putting the bottles in it.

" Well we will take Abigail and Michelle and get out of your hair, so you two can rest. " Sandy said.

" Do you need their car seats out of the car ? " Ryan asked.

" Nope, Kirsten already bought two car seats for them when they are with us. " Sandy said with a smile.

Ryan and Summer smiled as Sandy put Abigail back in the stroller and then took Michelle from The Nana and put her in the stroller. Summer stood up and walked over to the stroller and bent down and kissed both of the girls on the head.

" Bye babies. " Summer said.

" Bye girls. " Ryan said as he bent down to the stroller and kissed both the girls on the head.

Ryan and Summer walked Sandy and The Nana out to the car and said their goodbyes and walked back inside.

" You ready to take a nap ? " Ryan asked.

" In a little while. But first, we need to finish what we started earlier. " Summer said with a mischievous smile.

" I thought you were tired ? " Ryan asked with a grin.

" Not tired enough. " Summer said and took Ryan's hand and pulled him up stairs and into their bedroom and shut the door.


	23. Chapter 22

Everyone had a great Thanksgiving, despite the fact that Julie had dinner at Sandy and Kirsten's along with everyone else and she made a few comments that no one liked. Seth even thanked his Kirsten for what he claimed was the greatest Thanksgiving dinner that he had eaten in years. 

Christmas or better known as Christmakuh since Seth had returned, was also a great time. Everyone had gotten what they wanted or close to what they wanted. Everyone had Christmakuh dinner at Ryan and Summer's, except for Julie, who refused to spend what she dubbed as a horrible evening, again.   
It was now the last day of the year, but it was also The Nana's last full day in Newport, before she got on a plane and flew back to Miami. Seth, Ryan, Summer, Michelle and Abigail were at Sandy and Kirsten's having lunch and also using the time to say their goodbyes to The Nana. Marissa was also invited, but Julie insisted on spending the day with her before she got on a plane at six that night, flying to Spain to spend two weeks with her newest boyfriend.

Everyone was supposed to be at Sandy and Kirsten's around eleven, but at the moment, Ryan and Summer were still at home. Ryan was getting the girls ready in the clothes Summer had picked out, saying that she wanted the girls to look their best, no matter how young they were, Ryan just smiled knowing that it was probably because she worked in fashion and because she wanted to look her best at every occasion, there for her she wanted her daughters to look their best.

Ryan finished getting Mikki and Abby, the nicknames that Summer had came up with over the holidays, dressed before he put them in the small musical chairs that The Nana had gotten them for Chrismakuh.

He walked out of the room and a few doors down and into the master bedroom, where he found his wife standing in a bright red tank top and her pink boy cut underwear as she stepped into a knee length dark blue skirt.

He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as she pulled the skirt up and buttoned the three buttons on the left hip side of her skirt. After going for walks on the beach as well as doing the yoga work out that was on her dvd, while Ryan was at work, which he ended up going back to work a week and a half after Kirsten told him to stay at home until he got a full nights sleep.

" You ready to go ? " Ryan asked with a smile as Summer looked up at her husband.

" Almost. " Summer said and smiled briefly, before walking over to her vanity, where she sat down and opened her jewelry box and took out a charm bracelet that had Mikki and Abby's birthstone in two different charms, one being a heart and the other being an angel, as well as other charms on the bracelet as well. Ryan had bought the bracelet and wrapped it and signed a small card as a christmakuh present for Summer from Mikki and Abby.

" Are Mikki and Abby ready to go ? " Summer asked without looking up as she latched the charm bracelet around her right ankle.

" Yeah, I left them in their room in the musical chairs. " Ryan said as he picked his watch up dresser and put it on.

" Ok, I will go and put them in car while you finish getting ready. " Summer said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

" I can do it. " Ryan said as he picked up his cell phone.

" Its fine, I want to spend some time with them. " Summer said as she stopped at the dresser.

" Ok, just let me get my wallet, keys and I will grab the diaper bag, then meet you at the car. " Ryan said.

Summer smiled and nodded, then gave Ryan a quick kiss before walking out of the room.   
After everyone had finished eating, they sat around the living room, talking about different memories.

" I came home and I thought no one was here, but I went out to check in the pool house and found them in a compromising position. " Sandy said and laughed at the memory along with everyone else, while Summer and Ryan's faces went red at the thought of what happened the summer before their senior year in college.

" What about the time Neil told us that he found them skinny dipping in the pool while they thought he was out of town ? " Kirsten asked with a laugh. Everyone else laughed, while Ryan and Summer's faces grew an even darker shade of red.

" Well, I am going to take the girls into the pool house and feed them. " Summer said as she released Ryan's hand and stood up.

" I want to feed them. " Seth said and everyone tried to suppress their laughter and Seth looked at them with a confused look on his face. " What ? " Seth asked.

" How are you going to breast feed... " Summer began, but was interrupted by Seth as everyone began laughing.

" Ok, ok, stop right there ! Way to much information ! " Seth said.

Summer continued giggling she pushed the stroller with Mikki and Abby in it out the open patio doors and into the pool house, shutting the door behind her.

" Seth, what are you doing for New Years ? " The Nana asked.

" I am going to a new years party for my company. What about you Ryan ? Seth asked.

" Summer and I are dropping Abby and Mikki off her and then going to Neil's for a hospital new years party he is hosting. " Ryan said.

" What are you two doing ? " Seth asked as he looked at his parents. 

" We are going to stay here with our beautiful granddaughters and your grandmother. " Kirsten said.

" Ah, so no new years celebration, I thought you two would have gone to the newport group new years party like you usually do. " Seth said. 

" We have gone out of town the past few years actually for new years. But just because we are staying in, doesn't mean we wont have our own celebration. " Sandy said with a laugh.

" God, dad, stop right there ! " Seth stated as he shook his head at the thought.

" We can't help it if we still act as young as we were when we first met, Seth ! " Kirsten said with a grin. 

" Thats sick mom ! " Seth said and put his hands over his ears, while everyone laughed.   
Later that night, at 8 pm, Summer and Ryan were just finishing their dinner, as the girls sat in their high chairs next to the table. Summer stood up, taking her plate and glass with her and walking to the sink.

" I am going to go get ready. " Summer said after putting her dishes in the sink and turning to her husband, who was smiling at Abby as he tickled her with his fingure and she made different noises that sounded like she was laughing.

" Get ready for what ? " Ryan asked.

" For the party tonight. " Summer answered.

" We still have a few hours before we are before we were going to go. " Ryan said.

" Well, you want me to look good don't you ? " Summer asked sarcastically.

" Like you don't look great now ? " Ryan asked back.

Summer giggled slightly and walked over to her husband and kissed him passionately. Ryan moved his arms around her and crept his hands up the back of her shirt, caressing her smooth skin with his hands. 

Summer smiled and pulled her head back a little bit and said " Later, I promise. " causing Ryan to smile widely and kissed her once more.

" I am going to put the bottles in the diaper bag and take Mikki and Abby to Sandy and Kirsten's. " Ryan responded.

Summer nodded and walked out of the room as Ryan stood up and put his dishes in the sink, before taking a few bottles out of the refrigerator and putting them on the island, then set to get the girls ready for Sandy and Kirsten's.   
A few hours later, Summer and Ryan had just arrived at her father's house. They got out of Ryan's ferrari that he had bought, but kept in the garage and only drove it a few times. They joined hands and walked into the house, saying hello to a few people along the way, while looking for Neil, who Summer said she wanted to find him and say hello, before mingling with the other guests and she hoped she could talk Ryan into dancing.

Neil saw his daughter and his son in law walking over to them and excused him self from the group and met them half way and hugged Summer briefly and gave Ryan a quick handshake.

" I am glad that you could make it. " Neil said politely.

" We are glad that we could come. " Ryan said in response.

" Where is Michelle and Abigail ? " Neil asked.

" Nana Cohen is flying home tomorrow, so we left them with her, Sandy and Kirsten. " Ryan explained.

" Oh, I was hoping to see these angles of granddaughters that Neil keeps talking about. " A man said as he walked over.

The three looked to find an elderly man named Martin Garth that worked as a child doctor at Newport General. Neil had known him for many years and so has Summer, Ryan had met him a few years ago at a hospital function that Neil wanted Summer and Ryan to attend.

" Well, we will just have to bring the angles to the hospital and show you then. " Summer said sweetly as she hugged Martin.

Ryan shook his hand before he said " You don't have to go out of your way. "

" Its not a problem, we have to bring them in for their check up in a few weeks. " Ryan said.

" Alright, I look forward to meeting them. " Martin said with a smile before walking off to mingle with other people.

" Excuse me ? " A voice said. Neil, Summer and Ryan turned to find a young girl standing before them.

" Can we help you ? " Summer asked politely.

" Yeah. I'm Stephanie Rogers... your sister. " She said.

Neil, Summer and Ryan's mouths and eyes went wide at this statement. As far as Summer, Ryan or even Neil knew, Summer had no siblings. So could what this girl is saying be true or just a big lie ?


	24. Chapter 23

Neil stood staring at the girl in front of them as Ryan and Summer glanced at each other than they each turned back to face the girl.

" Wait, who's sister ? " Ryan asked with a slightly confused face. 

" Hers. " The girls that they came to know as Stephanie said as she pointed at Summer.

" But I thought I didn't have any brothers or sisters ? " Summer asked as she turned to her father.

After a moment of silence, Neil finally said " You were the only child that we had Summer and you know that I never had any children with your former step mother. "

" My mothers name is Melinda Rogers, but her maiden name was Walker. " Stephanie stated.

Neil and Summer's minds began to wonder as they came to realize that this girls mother was in fact Summer's biological mother. The very same woman that had left Summer and her father so many years prior and had not contacted them and as far as they knew, she hadn't looked back since doing so.

" Ryan, " Neil began as he turned to his son in law. " Why don't you take Summer and... "

" Stephanie. " The girl said for him.

" Up to Summer's old bed room and they can talk this out. " Neil said.

Ryan simply nodded and took Summer's hand as he said " Come on honey. "

Summer gripped her husband's hand tightly as she glanced at Stephanie one more time before she began walking towards her former bed room.

Despite the reason that they were walking to her old room, Summer began thinking about the memories that have been made in that room. Such memories as the first time she made love to her husband during college, the different times that she had came home for vacation from college and she would lay in Ryan's arms, the nights after Ryan had purposed and he was busy doing something and she would just sit in her room, thinking and planning their wedding and dreaming of the future, it was the room that she had spent her finale night as a single woman and now it was also going to be the room where she got to know her supposed little sister.

As they reached the door to Summer's old room, Ryan reached out his free hand and opened the door. Stephanie walked in first as Summer stood at stared her, not sure about where the conversation would lead and also slightly afraid of what she might learn from this young girl.

Summer turned to her husband and laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. She relaxed slightly as she continued to listen to his heart beat and she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and he kissed the top of her head.

" Are you alright ? " Ryan asked.

" I'm not sure. But I need to do this alone. " Summer said as she looked up into his eyes.

" Ok, I am here if you need me. " Ryan said with a smile.

" I know. " Summer said with a small smile of her own.

Summer stepped back and out of his grasp and began to walk into the room, but stopped when she hear Ryan's voice " Summer ? "

" Yeah ? " Summer asked as she turned towards him.

" Everything will be alright, don't worry. " Ryan said as he took a step forward and kissed Summer sweetly on her lips. Once the kiss broke, Ryan walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Summer felt more confidence now and she knew that as long as she had Ryan, she would be able to get through anything.   
As Ryan reached the bottom of the stairs, he found Neil sitting at the bottom step with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his hands as he stared at the front door. Ryan stopped and sat down next to him and sighed.

" I never thought something like this would happen. " Neil said suddenly.

" I know Summer never thought something like this would happen. " Ryan said. He knew his wife thought about her mother, even more so now that she was a mother her self.

" Ryan, can I tell you something ? " Neil asked.

" Sure. " Ryan said and turned his head towards his father in law.

" Did Summer ever tell you about why her mother left ? " Neil asked.

" She just said that she just left one day and didn't come back. " Ryan said.

"I guess she doesn't know. " Neil said more to him self, but Ryan had heard him.

" Guess she doesn't know what ? " Ryan asked.

" Did she tell you the reason her mother left ? " Neil asked.

" She just said she left. " Ryan said.

Neil let out a deep sigh and Ryan asked " Neil, why did she leave ? " 

" I was going to go to a meeting at the hospital, but it was canceled, so after dropping Summer off at Marissa's. I got home and decided to go and change out of my suit so I could relax, because since the meeting was canceled, I was free for the rest of the day. But when I walked into the room, I found Summer's mother in bed with another man. Needless to say, she was shocked that I found out she was having an affair. They both got dressed and I told Melinda to get out and not to come back. " Neil explained.

Ryan was shocked as Neil finished the story of why Summer's mother left. He never thought that was why Summer's mother had left. He knew Summer was going to have a hard time understanding this once she knew.

" You need to tell Summer. " Ryan said.

" I didn't want to ruin the image of Melinda in Summer's mind, so I never told her. But I think your right, she needs to know. " Neil said as he let out another deep sigh.   
" So... " Stephanie said.

" So... " Summer said.

" This is harder than I thought it would be. " Stephanie said as she sat down in a chair.

Summer sat down on the bed, facing Stephanie and asked " So where has Melinda been living ? "

" Seattle, with my step father. " Stephanie with a frown.

" Everything alright ? " Summer asked.

" Yeah. " Stephanie said.

" Stephanie... " Summer began.

" You can call me Steph. " Stephanie said.

" Steph, how did you find out that I was your older sister ? " Summer asked.

" I had a project that I needed a couple pictures of me from when I was younger and I asked mom where they were and she told me that they were in a box of her old stuff in a hall closet, to just go and get the pictures that I needed. So once I found the box, I took it in my room and started looking through it and found a birth certificate that said Summer Roberts and the date of birth said... " Stephanie said.

" May 23, 1981. " Summer cut in.

Stephanie nodded and continued " I didn't ask mom because I didn't know what her response would be. So I looked on the birth certificate and it said Newport Memorial. So I got online and did a search and found you. I also found out about your marriage and that you had given birth to twins in November. Where is your husband any way, whats his name Bryan ? "

" Its Ryan and that was him that walked up stairs with us. " Summer said.

" Sorry, I only looked at a few pictures of you when I read the article. " Stephanie said. 

" Its alright. " Summer said with a smile. " So, uh, how old are you ? " Summer asked.

" 15. " Stephanie said.

" Wow, so that means that you were born a few months after Melinda left us. " Summer said.

" I guess. " Stephanie said and looked down at her feet.

Summer picked up her purse from the spot on the bed that she put and took out her cell phone and looked at the time.

" Um, its getting late. Um, do you want to come back to my house and we can talk more about this tomorrow ? " Summer asked cautiously.

" Sure. " Stephanie said after thinking about it.

" Ok, come on. " Summer said as she stood up and walked to door with Stephanie following her. They walked down stairs and found Neil and Ryan sitting on the bottom of the stairs, staring at the front door.

" Ryan, daddy ? " Summer said.

Both Ryan and Neil stood up and turned around and saw Summer standing on the stairs a few feet from them, smiling at them.

" Everything alright ? " Ryan asked.

" Everything is fine baby. " Summer said and walked towards them. " Its getting late and Stephanie is going to come and stay with us and we can talk more about this in the morning. " Summer added.

" Alright, I will go get the car. " Ryan said and smiled at Summer before turning and walking out the front door as he reached into his pocket and took out the car keys. 

" I will see you tomorrow then Summer. " Neil said.

" Ok daddy. " Summer said and hugged Neil and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Bye Stephanie, it was nice meeting you. " Neil said after breaking the hug from Summer and holding out his hand to Stephanie.

" You to. " Stephanie said as she shook his hand before following Summer out side and got in the car.

" This is a nice car. " Stephanie said as she tried to break the silence after the began driving.

" Thanks. " Ryan said. 

They pulled into the drive way of Ryan and Summer's mansion and got out and went to the door. After going inside, Summer broke the silence by saying. " I am going to call Sandy and Kirsten and ask them if they will watch Mikki and Abby for the rest of the night. "

" Ok, I will show Stephanie to the guest room then. " Ryan said.

" Uh, I don't have any clothes, they are at my hotel room. " Stephanie said.

" I will get you some of my clothes after I get off the phone. Then we can go get your clothes from the hotel tomorrow. " Summer said.

" Thanks. " Stephanie said before following Ryan upstairs to one of the guest bed rooms.

Summer dialed Kirsten and Sandy's phone number ad after a few rings, she heard a " Hello ? "

" Hey Kirsten. " Summer said.

" Hey sweetie. I didn't think we would hear from you for a little while longer. " Kirsten said. 

Summer let out a faint laugh and asked " Kirsten, do you think you could watch Abby and Mikki for the rest of the night, then I will pick them up tomorrow ? "

" Sure. I love having grand kids around the house, it reminds me of having Ryan and Seth here all the time. " Kirsten said happily.

" Thanks Kirsten. " Summer said.

" Any time. Besides, they are already asleep. " Kirsten said.

" Ok, I'll see you in the morning then. " Summer said.

" Bye Summer. " Kirsten responded.

" Bye Kirsten. " Summer said and hung up.  
Summer walked into her bedroom after taking Stephanie a pair of her pajama pants and a t-shirt of hers to sleep in and found Ryan laying on his side of the bed with the lamp on the night stand on, reading a book. 

Summer got ready for bed and as she sat on the bed, Ryan sat his book down on the night stand and turned off the lamp and opened his arms, signaling for Summer to come to him. Once the rest of the lights were off in the room,

Summer relaxed into her husband's loving grasp and laid her head on his chest. After having her eyes closed for a few minutes, she heard Ryan say " Happy new year. "

Summer raised her head and looked into his eyes and said " Happy new year, I love you. "

Ryan smiled and said " I love you to. " before kissing her, hoping she would relax for the stressful day that was ahead of her.


	25. Chapter 24

As Ryan opened his eyes and adjusted to the morning sun, he turned to his right and saw his wife laying on her side, facing him. After what happened the previous night, he still had to smile at the sight. Even after being together for five years, being married the last year and a half and having two kids, he still thought she was the most beautiful sight.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, which made Summer smile widely, before getting out of the bed and walking over the dresser and grabbing a wife beater out of one of the drawers, he walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He walked down stairs and into the kitchen, he prepared the coffee pot and turned it on and walked out of the kitchen, towards the front door to get the news paper.

After getting the paper, he walked back into the kitchen and sat the paper down on the table. He walked over to the cupboard and got out a coffee cup and he walked back over to the coffee pot. As he reached the coffee pot, he looked out the kitchen window and saw Stephanie sitting on the patio.

He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it ten minutes until 7:00 am. He got another coffee cup and filled it, before picking his cup up and walking out on to the patio.

Stephanie heard the patio door open and turned towards it to see Ryan walk out on the patio. As he reached her, he handed her one of the cups and sat down on one of the patio chairs.

" I didn't wake you did I ? " Stephanie asked in a small voice.

" No, I usually get up this early and get ready for work. " Ryan responded before taking a sip of his coffee.

" Oh. " Stephanie responded and after a minute of silence asked " Where do you work ? "

" The Newport Group. " Stephanie looked at him with a confused face " I'm an architect. " Ryan explained.

Stephanie nodded and turned her head back towards the ocean as Ryan watched her. He still wasn't completely sure if she was is sister in law or just some random person. He knew the subject of her mother was hard to think about for Summer, so he wasn't sure how to bring it up. But as he thought about, he wanted to make sure that this girl was who she said she is.

" So, do you have any brother's or sisters ? " Ryan asked.

" A younger brother, he's 7. " Stephanie answers.

" Is he with your mother ? " Ryan asked.

" Yeah. Look, I am 15, so I know that your trying to find out everything you can about me, so I am just going to tell you. I have no clue who my father is, my relationship with my mother is rocky and I have money, so you don't need to worry, I am not here for that. I just wanted to get to know my sister, if she is the right person. " Stephanie said in a some what angry tone of voice.

Ryan sighed before saying " I'm sorry, its just that, where I came from you learn to keep your loved ones close and not let anything happen to them, if you can prevent it. "

" Where are you from ? " Stephanie asked as she looked over at Ryan.

" Chino. " Ryan responded.

" Never heard of it. " Stephanie said.

" Well, its a lot different than Newport. " Ryan said, then thought ' Different is an understatement. 

Stephanie sighed and said " Why don't we do one of those dna test and find out if I am Summer's sister. "

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean... " Ryan began, but was interrupted by Stephanie.

" Its alright, I need to know if I found the right person any way, right ? "

" Yeah, your right. " Ryan said before standing up. " Well, I need to go get ready for work. "

Ryan walked back inside as Stephanie turned back towards the ocean, hoping she had found what she was looking for.   
An hour later, Ryan walked down stairs and found Summer sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

" Morning. " Ryan said as he walked in, dressed in a suit and ready for work.

" Morning. Do you know if Stephanie is up yet ? " Summer asked.

" She was up earlier, but I don't know where she is now. " Ryan said.

" Oh, I guess I will go see if she is up then. " Summer said as she stood up and put her dishes in the sink.

" Ok, I have to go to work. " Ryan said.

" Alright, but leave the range rover, because I am going to pick up the girls and take Stephanie to her hotel to get her stuff. " Summer said.

" Ok, bye. " Ryan said as he kissed her quickly.

" I love you. " Summer said.

" Love you to. " Ryan responded before walking out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Summer walked up stairs to the guest room and knocked on the door. After hearing a muffled ' Come in. ' Summer opened the door and walked in as she asked " I am going to go get Abby and Mikki, do you want to come with me ? "

Stephanie thought about it for a minute and said " Sure. "

After Summer got dressed, they got into the range rover and began the drive to Sandy and Kirsten's. Summer singing along with the radio and Stephanie watching out the window.

" Um, Summer ? " Stephanie asked.

" Hmm ? " Summer responded.

" I was wondering, would you take a dna test with me, so we can make sure were sisters ? " Stephanie asked.

Summer sighed and said " I was actually going to ask you that, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up. We can do it this afternoon. "

" Alright. " Stephanie said with a smile. 

A few minutes later, they pulled into the Cohen drive way. As Summer parked the car, she turned to Stephanie and asked " Do you want to stay in the car or come in with me ? "

" Wont it be awkward if I go in there with you ? " Stephanie asked.

" If Cohen was here, then it would be a little awkward, because he wouldn't shut up. " Summer said.

" Who is Cohen ? " Stephanie asked.

" Ryan's adopted brother. His name is Seth, but for some reason, I have always called him by his last name. " Summer explained.

" Ok, I guess I will come in. " Stephanie said.

They got out of the car and walked to the front door. Summer knocked on the door as Stephanie stood besides her, awkwardly waiting for the door to open. A few minutes later, the door was opened by an elderly woman.

" Good morning Summer. " The woman said.

" Morning nana. " Summer responded. 

" Who is this you have with you ? " The nana asked.

" This might be my sister, Stephanie. Stephanie, this is nana Cohen. " Summer said.

Nana looked between Summer and Stephanie, unsure of what to say. Summer saw the look on the nana's face as they walked into the kitchen, where Kirsten and Sandy sat at the table, reading the paper. Summer, Stephanie and the nana sat down and Summer explained what had happened the previous night, which got a shocked face from the nana, Kirsten and Sandy.

" So, how were Mikki and Abby ? " Summer asked.

" They were angels. " Kirsten said happily.

" Good, well, I will go get them ready. " Summer said as she stood up.

" I'll help. " Kirsten said.

They walked into the living room, where Abby and Mikki were in a play pin, playing with toys that had laid in there with them.

" Theres my babies ! " Summer said cheerfully as she reached in the play pin and picked up Mikki, while Kirsten picked up Abby. Both girls smiling when they heard their mother's voice.

" Summer, are you sure about her ? " Kirsten asked, showing her protective side.

" Sort of, but we are going in for a dna test this afternoon, so I will know more when the results are in. " Summer said.

" Ok, but be careful. " Kirsten said with a small smile.

" I will be. " Summer responded.   
Later that day, Summer had called Ryan and asked him to come home and watch the kids while she went in to take the dna test with Stephanie. Ryan came home, hoping that everything would go alright, because he knew when the results of this test came in, if Stephanie was indeed Summer's sister, that meant the possibility of Summer seeing her mother. Which would cause pain and heartache to the loving couple.


	26. Chapter 25

As Ryan hung up the phone, he looked at the clock on the living room wall. It was after 5:30 and Summer had yet to return from the dna test with Stephanie, which they had left for two and a half hours earlier. Ryan had just got off the phone after ordering a pizza, the girls were laying on a big blanket that Ryan had laid out in the front room, along with a few toys for each of them.

Ryan smiled at them widely as he sat down on the couch next to the blanket and picked up some papers he had put on the small table next to the end of the couch and continued reading them from where he left off. But as he was reading, he began thinking about the way that Summer had acted when he got home to watch Mikki and Abby.

He knew Summer would be hesitant about going to take the dna test, but he knew that it was more than that. He knew his wife well enough to know that she was scared about the test and everything that was going to come after that. But to make matters worse, he knew she was even scared to admit it to anyone, even herself.

Ryan was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on the front door. He looked at Michelle and Abigail, who were happily playing with their feet, before he stood up and walked to the front door and opened the door to find the delivery boy with his pizza. After paying, Ryan began to close the door, but stopped when he heard a car pulling into the drive way.

When he looked at the car, he realized it was his wife and estranged sister in law. He opened the door wider and waited for them to walk in.

" Hey. " Ryan said with a smile upon seeing Summer as she got closer to the front door.

" Hey. " Summer said in a voice just above a whisper. She quickly kissed Ryan before continuing to walk into the house.

" Hey, how did it go ? " Ryan asked as he turned to Stephanie after watching his wife's retreating figure.

" It went. We wont know the results for 3 days to a week. " Stephanie responded.

" Ahh. " Ryan said with a nod.

Ryan turned after shutting the front door and followed Stephanie into the front room, where Summer was sitting on the edge of the blanket and played with her daughters while they laughed and smiled back at her.

" I ordered a pepperoni pizza. " Ryan said as he stopped next to the couch and looked between Summer and Stephanie.

" Cool. I am going to use the bathroom and then I can get a piece. " Stephanie said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

" Are you alright Sum ? " Ryan asked and he looked at his wife with a loving gaze.

Summer looked up at her husband and smiled slightly before saying " I'm fine baby. "

After a moment, Ryan responded by asking " Ok. Do you want some pizza ? "

Summer just nodded as she turned back to her children on the blanket.

Ryan watched Summer for a minute before walking into the kitchen and getting some plates down from the cupboard. As he put a slice of pizza on each plate, he called out to Summer and asked " What do you want to drink ? "

" A sprite if we have any. " Summer responded.

Ryan went to the refrigerator and got their drinks and picked up the plates before walking into the front room. He put Summer plate and sprite on the coffee table before sitting on the couch behind her.

" Have Michelle and Abigail eaten ? " Summer asked as she turned towards Ryan.

" Yeah, I gave them a bottle each before I ordered the pizza. " Ryan said.

" Ok. I am going to put them down for their nap then. " Summer said and picked up Abby. She tried to pick up Michelle, but it was harder than she thought.

After watching Summer try and pick up Mikki, Ryan put his plate on the small end table next to the couch and stood up.

" Here. " Ryan said and picked up Michelle and handed her to Summer once she was standing.

" Thanks. " Summer said with a small smile.

Ryan smiled and nodded, then sat back on the couch as he watched Summer walk up the stairs carrying his daughters.   
Summer walked into the nursery with a smile on her face, she loved what her life had come to. She had two beautiful daughters and a loving husband and in her opinion her husband had a great body, so she wasn't complaining. Even with the stress of what happened when Seth and Marissa returned to Newport, she wouldn't change anything. 

After she put Mikki and Abby in their cribs, she sat in a rocking chair near the door and watched them as they drifted off to sleep. Before she realized it, she had tears running down her face as she thought ' How could anyone leave their child ? I would never be able to leave Ryan, let alone the girls for anything, I love them to much to give them up. But why did she leave me !? '   
Ryan sat on the couch eating his pizza, while Stephanie sat in the recliner and ate her slice of pizza and they watched Rush Hour.

As the time slowly drifted by, Ryan noticed that Summer hadn't returned from putting the girls down for their nap. He wanted nothing more than to go up there and hold her in his arms and make all her problems with her mother disappear, but he couldn't do that. No matter how much he wanted to, Summer needed to think about this by herself.

Once the movie was over, Ryan picked up Summer uneaten slice of pizza and soda and put it in the refrigerator, along with the rest of the pizza and walked up stairs. He walked in the nursery and found Summer had fallen asleep in the rocking chair. He began to rethink his decision of not coming up stairs earlier, as he saw tear stains on Summer's face.

He quietly walked over the cribs and checked on the girls before walking over to the rocking chair and picking up his slumbering wife. As he walked out of the room and towards their own bedroom, Summer cuddled more into Ryan's chest, which made Ryan want all her stress to disappear even more. 

Once he laid her on the bed and had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a wife beater, he changed Summer out of her clothes and into some more comfortable clothes to sleep in as quietly as possible. Once he was done, he crawled into bed and wrapped the covers around Summer and himself before wrapping his arms tightly around Summer.

She began moving and held his breath, hoping he hadn't woken her, but soon realized she was just backing up so her back was flush against his chest. Once she stopped moving, Ryan let out his breath along with a sigh and hoped that by tomorrow, some of her stress would be gone.   
Summer woke up later and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 3:15 in the morning. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and started to get out of bed, but she was stopped as she soon realized that she was wrapped in her husband's strong arms.

She turned over slightly and smiled at the sight of her sleeping husband. She let out a sigh as the memories of the previous day flashed through her head and the feelings came along with them. 

She wiggled herself Ryan's arms quietly got out of bed, hoping Ryan wouldn't wake up. Once out of bed, she walked over to the seat under the big window in their room and sat down and looked over the ocean as it shimmered with the reflection of the full moon. 

She began to think about the thought of Stephanie being her actual sister. She had never told anyone, but she had always wanted an older brother or sister or even a younger brother or sister. Just someone that she could look up to or someone that would look up to her, hopefully she would have that sort of relationship now.

She was startled when she Ryan wrap his arms around her and sit down behind her.

" You ok ? " Ryan asked.

" I'm not sure. " Summer admitted.

" Do you want to talk about it ? " Ryan asked after kissing Summer on the top of her head. 

Summer sighed and nodded her, than began " Its not that I am nervous about having a sister. Its just that everyone time I look at Mikki and Abby, I wonder how someone could leave their child. It hurts more than anything and I can't figure out why she left me. " 

Ryan was silent as he thought about his choice of words. He tightened his grip and said " Believe, I know what you mean. I have thought about why my... why Dawn left when I was sixteen, but I never can figure out the real reason. " Ryan paused for a minute and continued " Do you remember what you told me why I got worried about us getting married ? " Ryan asked.

Summer thought about it for a minute and said " I told you that everything will be ok and we will get through anything as long as we are together and love each other. "

" Exactly, the same principal works here. Just because we can't figure out why they left us, it doesn't mean we will ever leave our kids. Just like I am not going to turn out like Dawn, your not going to turn out like your mother. Your a greater person than she ever was or ever will be. " Ryan explained. 

( The name of the song is " Follow Me " by Uncle Kracker. )

You don't know how you met me You don't know why You can't turn around and say goodbye All you know is when I'm with you, I make you free And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea I'm singin

Follow me everything is alright I'll be the one to tuck you in at night And if you Want to leave I can guarantee You won't find nobody else like me

I'm not worried bout the ring you wear Cause as long as I know one knows than nobody can care You're feelin guilty and I'm well aware But you don't look ashamed and baby I don't care I'm singin

Follow me everything is alright I'll be the one to tuck you in at night And if you Want to leave I can guarantee You won't find nobody else like me

Won't give you money I can't give you the sky Your better off if you don't ask why I'm not the reason that you go astray And we'll be alright if you don't ask me stay

Follow me everything is alright I'll be the one to tuck you in at night And if you Want to leave I can guarantee You won't find nobody else like me

You don't know how you met me You don't know why You can't turn around and say goodbye All you know is when I'm with you I make you free And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea I'm singin

Follow me everything is alright I'll be the one to tuck you in at night And if you Want to leave I can guarantee You won't find nobody else like me

I'm singing Follow me everything is alright I'll be the one to tuck you in at night And if you Want to leave I can guarantee You won't find nobody else like me

I'm singin Follow me everything is alright I'll be the one to tuck you in at night And if you Want to leave I can guarantee You won't find nobody else like me 

Summer didn't respond, but turned and cried into Ryan's chest as he rubbed his hand up and down her back and kissed the top of her head. While the full moon continued to shine on the ocean and their love.


	27. Chapter 26

Summer woke up from her nightmare crying, as she did she looked over to her bedroom window to find that the sun was up. She quickly got out of bed and ran down the hallway screaming ' Mommy ' but got no response. 

As she got to the staircase, she looked down to the front door to find a female figure walking to the door. She instantly knew who the woman was and ran to her sobbing and yelling ' Mommy ' as best she could. When she reached her, she grabbed her hand and pulled, trying to get the woman to pay attention to her, but got no response.

She finally got a response when the woman shook Summer's hands off her own hand and walked out the front door, slamming it in the process and causing Summer's sobs to become worse as well.

Summer sat up straight and looked around the room. She knew that she was back in the bed she shared with her husband, but as she looked around the room once more, she realized that he was no where in sight.

The sun was shinning through cracks in the curtain as Summer got out of bed and walked into the bathroom that was connected to the room and turned on the water in the bathroom sink, before using her hands to scoop water and splash it on her face. Once she was she was done, she walked back into the bedroom and decided on what underwear and clothes she was going to where for the day and went back into the bathroom and took her shower.

Once showered and dressed, she put on a little bit of make up and brushed her hair, before walking out of the room, but not before looking at the alarm clock on the night stand and saw that it was 9:45.

As she walked down the hall way, she stopped and walked into the nursery and found that Michelle and Abigail were not in their cribs. She guess they were down stairs with Ryan. But as she walked down stairs and into the living room, all she heard was silence.

She walked into the kitchen, hoping to find Ryan and her daughters, but instead, she found Stephanie, sitting at the kitchen table, writing in what looked like her diary.

" Morning. " Summer said as she walked over to the cupboard. 

Stephanie looked up from her writing and smiled at Summer as she said " Good morning. "

" Do you know where Ryan, Michelle and Abigail are ? " Summer asked as she poured coffee into her mug.

" Yeah, Seth, I think was his name, called earlier and Ryan took them with him to meet Seth for breakfast. But he also said he had some errands to do, so he would keep Abby and Mikki with him. " Stephanie said as she closed her diary.

After a minute of silence, Summer sat down at the kitchen table, coffee cup still in her hands and said " Listen, about yesterday, I'm sorry about spacing out like I did. I guess this is just a lot more to take in than I thought. "

" Its fine. I am still trying to get use to the fact that I have a big sister, weather its you or someone else. " Stephanie said.

" Thanks. " Summer said as she looked across the table with a smile. " So, what do you want to do while we have the house to ourselves ? " Summer asked.   
As Ryan sat in the range rover, with Abigail and Michelle in their car seats behind him, he dialed the number for his father in law's house. As he listened the ringing, he looked in the rear view mirror and began to wonder what it would be like if Abigail and Michelle were split up and found out they had a sister years later.

Ryan was brought out of his thoughts as he heard someone answer with a " Hello ? " 

" Is Neil there ? " Ryan asked.

" He is busy at the moment. Who may I ask is calling. " The voice asked.

" Ryan, just have him give me a call on my cell when he gets a chance. " Ryan said.

" Alright, have a good day. " The voice said.

Ryan pressed the end button and closed his cell phone and put it back in his jeans pocket. Ever since his conversation with Summer last night, he had been wondering where Dawn was and why she hadn't tried to contact him since she left him in Newport. Even thought he was glad she did leave him there, because it gave him a family and meet his wife, he still would have like to talk to her a few times over the years.

Ryan let his mind wander to the subject of Jake, his father, a subject that he hadn't thought of since he was eleven years old. He wondered if he was out of jail and moved on with his life, completely forgetting about him, Trey and Dawn or was he still in jail or in jail for another matter.

Ryan was startled out of his thoughts, when he heard someone tapping on the driver side window. He turned and found Seth staring at him with a goofy grin on his face.

" Hey Seth. " Ryan said after taking the keys out of the ignition and stepping out of the car.

" Hey man. I see you brought the little ones. " Seth said as he nodded to the back seat.

" Yeah, a lot has happened in the past few days and I thought Summer could use a break. " Ryan explained as he unhooked Michelle's car seat and pulled on the carrying bar and pulled her out of the car.

" What happened ? " Seth asked.

Ryan unhooked Abigail's car seat and pulled her out the car the same way as Michelle, before shutting the door and locked the car. Ryan picked up one car seat and turned to Seth and said " Will you carry her in there and I will tell you when we sit down. "

Seth nodded and picked up the other seat. They walked inside the crab shack and sat Michelle and Abigail next to each other in a booth, before Ryan and Seth each took a seat next to one of the girls.

Before either Ryan or Seth could say anything, a waitress walked up to their table and asked " What can I get you fellas ? "

" I'll have a pancakes and coffee. " Seth said.

" I'll have the same. " Ryan said.

" What about the little cuties ? " The waitress asked as she smiled at Abby and Mikki.

" I have a few bottles for them, thanks. " Ryan said.

" So, what happened ? " Seth asked once the waitress walked away.

" Well, when Summer and I went to that new years party, we were talking to Neil and this girl showed up claiming to be Summer's baby sister. " Ryan began and watched as Seth's face showed a shocked expression.

" I thought Summer was an only child ? " Seth asked.

" She is. Apparently this girl, Stephanie, shares the same mother and since Summer hasn't seen her mother in years, this has brought up some bad memories. Plus, to make sure they were sisters, Summer and Stephanie went to take a dna test yesterday, so now we are just waiting for the results. " Ryan explained.

" Wow. So you have had a busy few days. " Seth said sarcastically. 

" Exactly. " Ryan said with a sigh.

The sound of a cell phone ringing brought Seth and Ryan out of their thoughts. Both took out their cell phones to see who's it was.

" Its mine. Can you watch them for a minute ? " Ryan asked.

" What if something happens ? " Seth asked in a worried tone.

" Seth, just watch them and nothing will go wrong. " Ryan said and stood up. He began walking to the door as he answered his phone with a " Hello ? "

" Ryan, its Neil. Daisy said you called. " Neil said.

" Yeah, thanks for calling me back. " Ryan said as he walked out of the crab shack.

" How is Summer ? " Neil asked.

" She is having a hard time, but she is getting through it slowly. " Ryan said.

" Good. So, what did you need ? " Neil asked.

" Well, Summer and Stephanie went to take a dna test yesterday at the hospital and they said that it will take three days to a week before they get the results. So I was hoping you could see if you could rush the results ? " Ryan asked.

" I'll see what I can do. " Neil said sympathetically.

" Thanks. " Ryan said.

" Don't worry about it. I'll have them call you when they are ready. " Neil said before hanging up.

Ryan sighed and closed his cell phone and put it back in his pocket, then walking back inside the crab shack. As he got closer to the booth, Ryan saw Seth talking to a woman standing next to, Seth looked to be flirting with the woman and she looked to be flirting back, as she placed a hand on Seth's shoulder. Ryan laughed and walked over to the booth and sat down, causing both Seth and the mystery woman to look at him.

" I'm sorry if I am interrupting. " The woman said.

" No, its fine. " Seth said.

" Seth, don't fool around. Its ok to tell people. " Ryan said with a smile.

Seth turned and glared at Ryan as the woman looked between the two of them before walking away as she said " Sorry. "

As soon as she was out of hearing range, Ryan burst out laughing, causing Seth to glare at him again.

" Its bad enough how I felt when I came back and you were married to Summer, but now you have to salt my game. " Seth said.

" Calm down Seth. I was just having some fun. " Ryan said.

Seth shook his head and said " You know, going out with kids, there are some hot girls that think being a single father is sexy. "

" Seth, your not using my daughters as a reason to pick up dates ! " Ryan said.

" Come on, it wont hurt. " Seth said and got a glare in return from Ryan. " Alright, I see your point. " Seth said.   
Later that day, Ryan opened the front door and pushed the stroller through the door. After taking the girls with him to breakfast and stopping by the Newport Group, where people cooed over them and some people tried to suck up to one of their boss's, by telling Ryan how cute they were and how much they looked like Ryan. Ryan was happy that both Michelle and Abigail had fallen asleep on the ride home.

As Ryan quietly pushed the stroller towards the stairs, he didn't notice Summer come out of the kitchen and sneak up behind her husband.

" Hey honey. " Summer said, happy to see her daughters and husband. " Sorry. " Summer said once she realized that both girls were asleep.

Ryan smiled and said " Hey. " before leaning in and kissing Summer hello.

" How was your day ? " Ryan asked when they pulled apart.

" Is was good. I decided to try and get to know Stephanie, incase she is truly my sister. So after talking over coffee for a while, we went and rented some movies and we were just getting ready to start one. " Summer said.

" Cool. So why don't I go and put these to in their cribs and then I will join you. " Ryan said.

Summer nodded with a smile and kissed Ryan once more before walking back into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

" Which one are we watching first ? " Stephanie asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

" Lake House. But we have to wait for Ryan, he is up stairs putting the girls in their cribs. " Summer said. 

Stephanie nodded and sat down on the recliner, taking a handful of popcorn and popping bits and pieces in her mouth.

" So, what movie are we watching ? " Ryan asked as he sat down next to Summer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his embrace.

" Lake House. " Summer said.

" Let me guess, chick flick ? " Ryan asked as he looked down at his wife.

" You know me all to well. " Summer said with a smile and started the movie.


	28. Chapter 27

The following day, Ryan and Summer were in the kitchen eating breakfast and talking about the day ahead of them. While Michelle and Abigail were sitting in their high chairs making noises only a baby could.

" Honey ? " Summer asked.

" Hmm ? " Ryan asked in response.

" Do you want to go to the store with the list I made or do you want to stay here and give the girls their baths ? " Summer asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

" I guess I will stay here and give them their baths. " Ryan said.

" Ok. " Summer began as she stood up and walked over to the sink, placing her dishes in it. " I am going to get ready to go. I thought I would get some baby food, maybe they can start eating it instead of breast mild and formula. "

" Sounds alright to me. " Ryan said.

" Summer ? " Stephanie asked as she walked into the kitchen.

" Yeah ? " Summer asked.

" Do you have a bathing suit I could borrow, I wanted to go to the beach. " Stephanie said.

" Tell you what, I need to go by and check on things at the shop, why don't we just pick you up a bathing suit while we are there ? " Summer suggested.

" You sure ? " Stephanie asked.

" Once she has a shopping trip planned, you can't get out of it. " Ryan said.

Summer merely turned and smiled at Ryan, who smiled in return as he folded the newspaper and stood up.

" Ok, I just need to go get my shoes on. " Stephanie said before walking out of the room.

" So I guess you'll be out a few hours longer ? " Ryan said with a smirk.

Summer elbowed Ryan in the stomach and said " Of course, otherwise it wouldn't be a shopping trip. " and walked out of the kitchen.

Ryan chuckled and walked over to the high chairs to see Mikki and Abby smiling the best they could at their dad.

" So, who's first ? " Ryan asked.   
Later, Mikki sat in her small pink bathrobe, that Summer insisted the girls each have, and watched from her seat resting on the granite counter top of the kitchen island, as Ryan bathed Abby in the make shift tub in the kitchen sink.

Ryan's shirt was already partially soaked from giving Mikki her bath and now Abby was doing the same thing her sister did, kicking her feet and flailing her arms as she played in the small puddle of water.

" Its going to be fun when you two are old enough to go to the beach. " Ryan said sarcastically.

Ryan finished giving Abby her bath and wrapped a towel around her after pulling her out of the water, much to her disappointment. Ryan finished drying her off and put a fresh diaper on her before wrapping her in her purple bathrobe and sat her in the seat next to Mikki. Both girls began talking to each other, as Ryan listened and smiled, while he drained the water from their bath. 

Once the water had all drained out, Ryan turned to the girls as he dried his own hands off and looked at the clock on the wall behind them, then said " Well, its 1:30, so, is either of you hungry. "

Both girls tried to answer their father in their own language, which caused Ryan to laugh and think ' Of course I wouldn't understand them. '

The phone rang and Ryan glanced towards it and turned back to the girls and said " Hold that thought. "

Ryan walked over to the cordless phone and answered with a " Hello ? "

" Ryan, its Neil. " Neil said.

" Oh, whats up ? " Ryan asked.

" Is Summer there ? " Neil asked.

" No, she took Stephanie and went shopping. Everything alright ? " Ryan asked worried.

" I pulled some strings and a friend of mine works in the genetics lab, so the test results are ready, but they wouldn't tell me anything. " Neil said.

" Ok, I just gave Michelle and Abigail their baths. So let me get them dressed and I will come in a pick up the results. " Ryan said.

" Ok, I'll meet you in front of the hospital. " Neil said.

" Alright, I'll see you there. " Ryan said before hanging up and turning back to Michelle and Abigail " Well, lets go see grandpa. " Ryan said.   
Meanwhile, Summer pulled into a parking spot out side of the grocery store and turned off the car. She stepped out and walked towards the store with Stephanie behind her.

" You know, after seeing how big some of these houses are. I never thought anyone here would do their own grocery shopping or fix their own meals or clean their own house. " Stephanie said.

" It was like that when I was younger. But when I got to college, there was no one to make the meals, unless you count take out, and their was no one to do your own shopping or clean the apartment. " Summer said.

" So you didn't have the full college experience and live in a dorm ? " Stephanie asked as they walked into the store.

" No, I lived in a dorm until our Christmas break during our senior year. Ryan lived in a dorm as well, but during our junior year, his room mate moved to another school. So when he got a new room mate, the guy was a jerk and started hitting on me and even pinched my butt one time and with how protective Ryan is, he was ready to hit the guy, until I told him how I yelled at him already. About a week later, Ryan got an apartment by himself. " Summer said.

" I am guessing you stayed there quite a few nights. " Stephanie said with a smile.

Summer turned to her with her eyebrows raised and her face turning red.

" Come on, you can tell me. I'm 15, I know how the world works and I know Ryan is a hottie. " Stephanie said with a smile of her own. 

" Yes I did stay there every now and then. But I didn't move in until he purposed, mainly because my dad was a little over protective of me back then. " Summer said.

" I know the feeling. " Stephanie said.

" Your step dad ? " Summer asked as she put a box of captain crunch in the shopping cart.

" Hes ok, we get along when he is around. " Stephanie said.

" Thats good. " Summer said as she stopped to get bread.

" What about Melinda ? " Summer asked.

" Shes a good mom. " Stephanie said.

Summer nodded and continued walking through the store, putting various items in the cart. She had thought of a scenario where her mother was never home, some what of the same as her father was when she was younger. But she had thought of other scenarios as well. her favorite being the one where her mother took her to girl scout meetings and played with her all the time and baked cookies or when she got older, taught her to use make up and talk about boys.

" Can I ask you something ? " Stephanie asked and received a nod from Summer, then asked " Will you ever call her mom ? "

Summer didn't truthfully know if she would ever call her that. Because the way that she figured, if she was a real mother, like Kirsten or even herself, she wouldn't leave her children, but she also knew that anything is possible. Just like when she first met Ryan, she thought he was hot, but when she learned he was from Chino, that did change her thoughts of him, but she eventually learned everything about him and realized that she had gotten the wrong impression of him. So anything was possible.

" Summer ? " Stephanie asked.

" Huh ? Sorry. " Summer said as realized she hadn't answered the question " I don't know if I can call her that. Maybe some day, but it wont be any time soon. "

" Thats understandable. " Stephanie said.

" Hey Sum. " A voice said from behind.

Summer stopped the cart and turned with Stephanie to find Marissa standing behind her. 

" Hey Coop. " Summer said with a smile.

" Whos your friend ? " Marissa asked as she held out her hand to Stephanie.

" This is my best friend Marissa Cooper. Coop, this is Stephanie Walker, she might be my sister. " Summer explained.

Marissa's eyes widened as she heard Summer say sister. " Sister ? But you said her last name is Walker. "

" Well, the short version is, Walker is my mother's maiden name and Stephanie found a copy of my birth certificate and looked me up. So now were waiting on dna test results to make sure were sisters. " Summer explained.

" Wow. " Marissa said in shock.

" Exactly. " Stephanie said.

" Hang on. " Summer said as she felt her phone vibrate in her skirt pocket. She took it out and looked at the display and saw it said ' Ry Cell '. " I will be right back, its Ryan. " Summer said and walked away from Marissa and Stephanie as she answered her phone " Hey. "

" Hey, your dad called a little while ago. " Ryan said.

" Ok, what did he want ? " Summer asked confused as to why Ryan would call to just tell her that he called.

" The test results are in. " Ryan said. After Summer didn't respond, Ryan said " Summer ? "

" I'm here. I will be home after I pick up the results. " Summer said.

" Don't worry about it. I have the girls with me and I am going to pick them up right now. So just finish your shopping, then come home. " Ryan said.

" Alright. We should be home soon any way, we already went to South Coast and I already stopped by the shop. " Summer stated.

" Ok, I will meet you at home then and remember, everything will be alright. " Ryan said sweetly.

" Ok. I will see you at home. Ryan, I love you. " Summer said, as if it was the last time she would tell him that she loved him.

" I love you to. " Ryan responded and hung up.

Summer closed her phone and put it back in her pocket as she walked over to Marissa and Stephanie. 

Marissa saw a stressed look on her best friends face and asked " Everything ok Sum ? "

" The results are in. " Summer said simply.

An hour later, Ryan had got the results and brought them back to the house. While Summer and Stephanie had returned home as well and put away the groceries. Now Summer and Ryan sat next each other on the couch and Stephanie sat on the recliner, as the three of them stared at the test results in the folder on the coffee table in front of them.

After a few more minutes of silence, Stephanie broke it by saying " I don't think i can read them. I'm to jumpy and nervous. "

" Same here. " Summer said.

" Ok, I will read it. " Ryan said and leaned forward to pick up the folder.

After he opened it, Summer grabbed his hand and held on to it as she squeezed tightly, a trait she had picked up when they first started dating and she was nervous or scared about something. 

Ryan read the paper and put it back in the folder and closed it before putting it on the coffee table.

" Well ? " Summer and Stephanie said at the same time.

" Welcome to the family. " Ryan said with a smile.

Summer and Stephanie stood up and shared a hug, which was followed by Stephanie hugging the man that was now her brother in law.


	29. Chapter 28

During the week after finding out that they are in fact sisters, Summer and Stephanie had talked about family and learned everything they could about each other.

After the, welcome to the family dinner, Stephanie asked Summer and Ryan if it would be alright if she stayed with them and transferred schools, so she could get to know her family more.

Summer quickly agreed, but Ryan told Stephanie to call her mother and at least let her know what was going on. The next day, she told them she called and her mother agreed and hung up. Summer called the junior high school she went to and arranged for them to request copies of Stephanie's records from her old school, so she could finish her last year in junior high.

As Ryan walked around the construction site, listening to the foreman tell him the spots they were ahead of schedule, he felt his cell phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket, seeing the caller id say home.

" Excuse me one second, I need to take this. " Ryan told the foreman.

" Use my office trailer, you'll have some privacy. " The foreman responded.

Ryan nodded his thank you and walked to the trailer as he opened his phone and answered with a " Hello ? "

" Ryan. " A weak voice said.

" Summer ? " Ryan asked as he shut the door.

" I need you to come home. " Summer answered back.

" Is everything alright ? " Ryan asked.

" No, just come home. " Summer said as she chocked back a sob.

" Honey, what's wrong ? " Ryan asked as he became worried.

" She's here. " Summer said.

" Who's there ? " Ryan asked confused.

" Melinda. " Summer said plainly.

" What ? When did she get there ? " Ryan asked.

" Twenty minutes ago. I went upstairs to put the girls down for nap and as I went upstairs, the door bell rang, so I asked Stephanie to get it and it was her. " Summer quickly explained.

Ryan sighed and asked " Have you said anything to her ? "

" After putting the girls down, I walked back down stairs to see who was at the door, and I heard someone say ' get your stuff Stephanie, were leaving before I have to see anyone in this town. ' and I walked in and asked even if it meant her daughter, because once I heard the voice, I knew it was her. Then I couldn't handle it, so I ran out of the room and I have been hiding out in the girls nursery, just watching them sleep. " Summer said in between sobs.

" Ok, I will be home in a few minutes. " Ryan said.

" Hurry. " Summer responded and hung up.

Ryan sighed again and closed his cell phone before walking out of the trailer and towards the foreman.

" Something came up, so I am going to leave and let you get back to work. " Ryan said.

" Ok. " The foreman said with a nod.

Ryan walked to the range rover and got in and began his drive home, mentally prepping himself for meeting his mother in law.

Stephanie sat in the recliner, across from her, her mother sat on the couch. An awkward silence filling the room. Stephanie hoping that she wouldn't have to leave and go home with the woman that never told her about her older sister. Melinda sat shocked, she never thought she would be back in Newport, let alone ever see Summer again. But yet, here she is, back in Newport and in her daughters home.

" How did you find out where I was ? " Stephanie asked.

" We got a letter the day before yesterday, saying that your transferee papers had been sent to Newport Junior High and it had the information on the address where you were moving to. " Melinda said.

" Oh. " Stephanie said.

After a minute of silence, Melinda asked " How did you find out about Summer ? "

" When I asked you for pictures of me when I was younger, for a school project and you told me to check the box in your closet. I found a copy of her birth certificate. Then I looked her up and found out she lived here in Newport, so I got on a plane and flew here and met her at a New Years party at her father's house. " Stephanie explained.

" So I am guessing you met Neil there as well. " Melinda asked and received a nod from Stephanie.

Stephanie opened her mouth to speak, but got cut off as the front door opened and slammed shut as Ryan ran past the front room and up stairs.

" Who was that ? " Melinda asked after watching the man run in the house.

" Ryan. " Stephanie said.

" Oh, is he a friend of Summer's ? " Melinda asked.

" He lives here to. " Stephanie said as Melinda looked toward the stairs, trying to see Ryan what was going on. " He's Summer's husband. " Stephanie added.

Melinda quickly turned to her daughter with a shocked face and said " She's married ! "

Stephanie nodded and watched as Melinda turned towards the stairs and continued watching, wondering if she would see her daughter and son in law again.

Ryan quietly pushed open the nursery door and stuck his head in and saw Summer sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with her head tucked between her legs.

" Sum ? " Ryan asked as he stepped in the room, closing the door behind him.

Summer looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. She never thought seeing her mother again would bring tears to her eyes. She always thought she would have a major rage blackout on her for missing all of the things a mother was supposed to do with her daughter.

" How are you feeling ? " Ryan asked as he sat next to her on the floor and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She just laid her head on his chest and sobbed.

" Everything will be alright. " Ryan whispered to her and rubbed her back and used his free hand to hold hers.

After a few minutes, Summer's sobbing subsided and she let go of Ryan's hand wiped some of the tears off her face.

" I didn't think she would just show up like that. " Summer said quietly.

Ryan responded by kissing the top of her head and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

" I have thought about so many ways that I would end up seeing her and what I would say to her. but now that she is really here, I completely forgot everything and I can't think of anything that I want to say to her. " Summer said.

Ryan put his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his and said " You wont know what you want to say to her until you actually go down stairs a see her. " as he used his thumb to wipe away the rest of her tears.

Summer looked away from Ryan and rested her head on his chest as she thought about what he said. She didn't know if she could even face her right now with out yelling at her.

" But... Ryan said, causing Summer to look back up at him. " In my opinion, I think you should go talk to her now or your fears are going to get the best of you and you'll end up hiding from her and I can't imagine you hiding from anyone or anything. Its just not who you are. "

" Will you be there when I talk to her ? " Summer asked in a scared voice.

" I will be by your side as long as you want and need me to be. " Ryan said with a half smile.

" Good, because I will always need you. " Summer said before pulling away from Ryan and stood up, extending him her hand.

Ryan smiled and accepted her hand as he stood up and walked out of the nursery.

Melinda sat on the couch in silence. She couldn't believe Summer had gotten married and hadn't even invited her to the wedding. She was out of her thoughts by the sound of foot steps walking down stairs. She quickly stood up and looked towards the stairs to see her first born child walking down stairs, hand in hand with her husband.

" Melinda. " Summer said as they stopped next to the couch.


	30. Chapter 29

Melinda sat on the couch in silence. She couldn't believe Summer had gotten married and hadn't even invited her to the wedding. She was out of her thoughts by the sound of foot steps walking down stairs. She quickly stood up and looked towards the stairs to see her first born child walking down stairs, hand in hand with her husband.

" Melinda. " Summer said as they stopped next to the couch.

" Summer... I... " Melinda began but stopped when she saw the hurt look on Summer's face.

" Why don't we sit down ? " Ryan suggested.

Summer quickly turned away from Melinda and walked towards the couch, with Ryan walking behind her. Melinda stood still and stared at Summer and her husband, unable to grasp the idea of her first child already married and she didn't even know. Stephanie cleared her throat, snapping her mother out her throughts. Melinda turned and slowly walked to a chair next to Stephanie and sat down.

Stephanie didn't know if she was ready to witness the confrontation between Summer and her mother. From what little she had heard from different sources, she knew that after her mother left Summer and Neil, Summer had kept her anger towards her mother hidden deep inside herself. But now that their mother was sitting across from Summer, there was bound to be extra tension than anyone had originally thought.

" So... How have you been ? " Melinda asked.

Summer didn't answer at first, but turned to face Ryan, once he gave her hand a light squeeze and a small smile.

Summer tried to swollow the lump in her throat and turned back to Melinda and said " I have been great. " Summer looked down and added " Not that you care. " softly, allowing her stubborn side to show.

" Summer, I do care. I have loved you since the moment I found out I was pregnant with you. " Melinda said in a sincere voice.

Summer looked up at Melinda with tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, she did care about her, she did love her. This revelation was not something she expected to hear from Melinda once she saw her again. Reguardless of what her father told her or what Ryan had told her when they spoke about her mother, she always thought that one of the reasons her mother left was that she didn't love her any more. But if what she had thought all along was wrong, then why did she leave in the first place ?

" No you didn't. " Summer said without looking up. She sniffed a few times, willing herself to stop the tears from flowing. She wouldn't let her see her crying over this. " Because if you did love me, you wouldn't have just taken off ! " Summer said as she finally looked up, unable to stop the tears from flowing.

" Thats not true ! " Melinda said in a louder tone. " I have always loved my children with all my heart ! If I had the choice, I would have stayed in Newport or taken you with me, but your father wouldn't give me that choice ! "

Summer was shocked, she never thought her mother would choose to bring her father into this or try to blame it on him for not being around when she was younger. As far as she knew, her mother had just left her and her father just for the hell of it. The sound of one of the girls crying came from the baby monitor.

Ryan began to stand up and say " I will... " but was cut off by Summer as she stood up, letting go of his hand in the proccess.

" I will take care of the girls. " Then she left the room quickly.

A minute after Summer walked out the room, Melinda shakingly said " Girls ? "

Ryan smiled and said " Yeah, twins. Michelle Sophia and Abigail Victoria Atwood. "

Melinda smiled slightly through her tears and asked " When were they born ? "

" November 17th of last year. " Ryan answered.

" So they are almost three months old. " Melinda said aloud.

" Yeah. " Ryan said as his smile grew wider.

Melinda smiled and turned towards the stairs her daughter had just gone up, hoping she would come back down with her grand daughters. She never thought she would be this happy about being a grand parent.

" Um... Why don't we call it a day. I don't think Summer will be back down any time soon. I'll give you our number and you can call tomorrow and maybe you can talk to Summer. " Ryan suggested.

Melinda looked at Ryan and back to the stairs and back again " Ok, I can remember from when she was younger, she has her father's stubborn streak." Melinda said with tears running down her face.

Ryan smiled and walked out of the room to his office to write down the phone number.

" Are you ready sweetie ? " Melinda asked softly as she turned to Stephanie.

" I was hoping I would be able to stay here. " Stephanie said.

" I am not sure that is a good idea right now. " Melinda said as Ryan walked back into the room.

" Its alright if she stays here. Summer and I both get along with her and besides, having a her in the house has sort of gotten me ready for when the girls are teenagers. " Ryan said with a small smile.

" Ok. I guess I will see you tomorrow then. " Melinda said before kissing Stephanie on her forehead. " Ryan, it was nice meeting you. " Melinda said as she turned to Ryan.

" You to. " Ryan said and held out his hand.

Melinda shook his hand and walked out of the house, closing the door quietly behind her.

" You do know that even though I am here, it will be nothing like when Abigail and Michelle are teenagers. " Stephanie said.

" I was hoping you wouldn't say that. " Ryan said with a laugh.

Stephanie laughed and walked into the kitchen as Ryan walked up stairs. He walked into the nursery to find Summer standing next to an empty crib with her back to him. He smiled and walked over to her and looked over her shoulder and recognized Michelle in her arms.

" There is one of my beautiful daughters. " Ryan said.

" Shh, I just got her back to sleep. " Summer said quietly.

" Sorry. " Ryan said with a frown.

Summer stepped forward and placed Michelle in her crib before taking her husbands hand and pulling him out of the room.

" Is she still here ? " Summer asked.

" No. " Ryan said as they walked into their bedroom and Summer relaxed slightly. " I gave her our number and she is going to call tomorrow. " Ryan added.

Summer nodded and sat down on the bed, with Ryan sitting next to her. She let out a sigh and stared and a picture of her and Ryan from college that was sitting on her dresser.

" Do you want to talk about it ? " Ryan asked.

" You want to talk about it ? " Summer asked in response.

" Hey, I have gotten better over the years. " Ryan said.

" I guess we could talk about it then. " Summer said.

" Do you want to see her again when she calls tomorrow ? " Ryan asked.

" Maybe, but I need to talk to my dad first and find out why she really left. " Summer said.

Summer stood up and began to walk over to her night stand to pick up the phone when Ryan stopped her by saying " I already know why. "

" What !? " Summer asked as she turned to face him. " How could you know why Melinda, my mother, left and I don't know the real reason why she did ? "

" Your father told me. " Ryan said.

" So you and my father are talking about me behind my back now !? " Summer asked in a shocked tone.

" No, its nothing like that ! " Ryan said.

" Then what is it like Ryan ? " Summer asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

" When Stephanie showed up at your dad's New Years party and you two were in your old room talking, you dad told me what happened the day she left. " Ryan explained.

Summer stood and stared at Ryan, she didn't know what to think. After a minute, she finally asked " So why did she leave ? " in a small voice.

" Well, your dad said he came home early from work one day and went to change out of his suit and found your mom in their bed with another guy. So he told her to leave and filled for sole custody over you. " Ryan explained.

Summer slowly sat down on the bed as tears began to flow down her face once more. So that was why she left. Maybe she did still love her ? But this brought up so many other questions. Even if her father filled for sole custody over her, why didn't her mother just call or write or email her ? There were so many ways she could have stayed in contact with her, but she chose to just leave her life.

" Why didn't she at least call me !? " Summer asked as she began to sob and laid her head in her hands.

Ryan slid closer to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her and said " I don't know why. But whatever reason, she missed out on you becoming an amazing mother, wife and person. So it is her lose. "

Summer simply barried her face in his chest and continued to sob.

Ryan had laid on the bed with Summer for an hour as she cried about her mother before she finally fell asleep. It broke is heart to see the woman he loved cry her self to sleep, but he was glad that he was there to help her through the problems with her mother.

Ryan slowly took his arms from around Summer and stood up from the bed. He quietly walked over to a chair in the corner of their room and picked up a quilted blanket from the back of it that Summer loved and drapped it over her slumbering body before walking out of the room and closing the door quietly. He walked to the nursery and checked on Mikki and Abby to find them still asleep. He smiled at the sight and closed the door and walked down stairs.

Once down stairs, he found Stephanie watching tv and said " Hey. "

Stephanie turned her head towards him and said " Hey. How is Summer ? "

" She is alright for now, she is sleeping. " Ryan said.

" Good. " Stephanie said.

" You okay, with everything that happened today ? " Ryan asked.

" I guess so. " Stephanie responded.

" Good. Could you do me a favor and keep an eye on Abby and Mikki for me while I work on somethings ? " Ryan asked.

" Sure. " Stephanie said.

" Thanks. They are asleep, so just listen for the monitor and if anything gets out of hand, just come in the office and get me. " Ryan said.

" Ok. " Stephanie said with a nod of her head.

Ryan smiled slightly before walking into his home office and sat at the desk as he opened the address book on the desk. Once he found the number he was looking for, he picked up the phone and dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up the other end.

"Newport General Hospital, Dr. Neil Roberts' office. This is Laura, how can I help you ? " The secretary answered.

" Can I speak to Neil please. " Ryan asked.

" He is in surgery right now, who may I ask is calling ? " The secretary asked.

" Ryan Atwood. " Ryan responded.

" Your Dr. Roberts' son in law, correct ? " She asked.

" Yeah. " Ryan said.

" Is this an emergency, because I could page him in surgery. " She said.

" No, its fine. Just tell him I called and have him call me on my cell phone. " Ryan said.

" Ok sir. Have a good day. " She said before hanging up.

Ryan hung up the phone and rested his elbows on the desk and his forehead against his hands with a sigh. This was a stressful day and he hoped that it didn't get any worse. He began to think about Melinda and realized the she and her mother didn't look a like very much. Where Summer had dark brown eyes, Melinda had green. Where Summer had black hair, Melinda had light brown hair. The only thing Ryan could notice that they had in common was their height.

Ryan was startled out of his thoughts by the ringing of his cell phone. He answered it without looking at the caller id, thinking Neil had got out of sugery early.

" Hello ? " Ryan asked.

" Ryan, where are you ? Mr. Hashimoto is here for the meeting ! " Kirsten exclaimed.

Crap ! He had forgotten the meeting he and Kirsten had with Mr. Hashimoto today. " Kirsten, I am so sorry, I completely forgot about it. " Ryan admitted.

" Everything alright ? Its not like you to foget a meeting. " Kirsten said.

" Summer called me when I was at one of the sites earlier and had me come home. Her mother is here or was here earlier. " Ryan explained.

" Oh. Is Summer alright ? " Kirsten asked.

" She is sleeping for right now, so she will be fine for a little while. " Ryan said.

" Ok. Well, I will resechedule the meeting with Mr. Hashimoto and come by and get Michelle and Abigail, that way you can focus on Summer for now. " Kirsten said.

" No. You don't need to do that. The file and blue prints for Mr. Hashimoto are in my office on top of the filling cabinet. Just go ahead and get that and you can keep the meeting. I can take care of Michelle and Abigail along with Summer. " Ryan said.

" Ok. But if you need us, just call. " Kirsten said.

" I will. " Ryan said. Kirsten's love and care for him still surprised him some times.

" Bye sweetie. " Kirsten said.

" Bye. " Ryan responded.

Ryan spent the next few hours going over files he had at the house for upcoming meetings before he was interupted by Seth as he walked into the office.

" Hey brother ! " Seth exclaimed loudly.

" Would you keep it down ! " Ryan said as he stood up. " Michelle and Abigail only woke up a little while ago and while Stephanie is watching them, Summer is still asleep. "

" Oh. Well while I still fear the power of the rage black out, why is she in bed at 2:15 in the afternoon ? " Seth asked.

" Sit down, this is going to take a little while. " Ryan said as he went back to his spot behind the desk.


	31. Chapter 30

" So, then she left. " Ryan said as he finished telling Seth about his mother - in - law's surprise visit.

" Wow. " Seth said, then sat in silence for a minute before aasking " So, how is Summer ? "

" Well, I told her I knew why her mom left and... " Ryan began.

" Whoa ! Back up the information truck ! " Seth interrupted.

" Information truck ? " Ryan asked with a wierd look on his face.

" Whatever. You knew why her mother left ? " Seth asked.

" Neil told me at the new years party. " Ryan said.

" The one where Stephanie showed up ? " Seth asked and recieved a nod from Ryan. " Wow. "

" My thoughts exactly. " Ryan said.

" I am surprised he let you call him by his first name. " Seth said.

" Seth, your going off topic here. " Ryan stated.

" Right. So, why did the former Mrs. Roberts skip town ? " Seth asked.

" That is something that you don't need to know. " Ryan said as he leaned back in his chair.

" Then how can I give you my wisdom Ryan ? You need to share all the facts so we can have a plan to tackle this problem head on. " Seth said.

" Seth, there is no need for a plan to tackle anything head on right now. But I am still not telling you why she left. That is between Summer and her parents, I only know because she is my wife. " Ryan explained.

Seth sighed and said " Fine. So how did Summer take the news of you knowing ? "

" She was mad that I didn't tell her. " Ryan said.

" Well, of course she is ! . " Seth interrupted.

" Seth ! " Ryan said, getting Seth's attention. " But once we talked about it a little bit, she just started crying and ended up crying herself to sleep. " Ryan said.

" Well, I can tell you this. " Seth said, causing Ryan to look up from where he had been staring at the desk and look at his brother. " You are going to have a lot of drama for a while. " Ryan nodded in response, while Seth looked at his watch before adding " I have to go or I will be late for a meeting. "

" Alright, thanks Seth. " Ryan said with a small smile in gratitude.

" Don't worry about it. I'll call you later. " Seth said.

" How can I not worry about my wife ? " Ryan whispered to himself.

As Seth walked to the front door, he saw Summer, who had woke up a few minutes ago and walked down stairs. He walked over and hugged her as he whispered " I feel your pain. " before leaving.

Summer watched Seth leave with a confused look as she thought, some times he is too strange. She turned and walked into the living room, hoping to find Ryan. But she found Stephanie playing with Michelle, while Abigail chewed on her right foot.

" Hey sweeties. " Summer said sweetly as she sat down next to Abigail and tickled her foot, which caused her to kick her feet and flail her arms as she giggled. Summer laughed and turn to Michelle and began making funny faces at her, getting the same reaction she did from Abigail.

" Are you ok ? " Stephanie asked.

" Yeah, just kind of shocked about things right now. " Summer responded, not wanting to worry her younger sister. " Where is Ryan ? " Summer asked.

Stepanie pointed to the office in response. Summer gave her a small smile briefly before standing and walking to the office, where she found Ryan sitting at the desk signing something.

" Hey. " Summer said as she walked around the desk and sat on the edge.

" Hey. I didn't know you were up. " Ryan said as he placed a hand on Summer's thigh and rubbed in soothingly.

" I just got up and came down stairs as Seth was leaving. " Summer said.

Summer sat on the desk as she stared at her husband, trying to figure out what she was going to do about her mother. She didn't even know if she wanted to see her again, let alone talk to her again. She needed to talk to her dad and see what he had to say about her mother.

" I called you dad. " Ryan said, as if he was reading her mind.

" What did he say ? " Summer asked.

" I didn't get to talk to him. His secretary said he was in surgery, he is supposed to call me back when he is done. " Ryan said.

Summer nodded and asked " What do you think I should do ? "

" Honey, I don't know. " Ryan said.

" What would you do if Dawn showed up on our door step right now. " Summer asked.

Wow, it had been at least a year since he thought about Dawn. He had stopped calling her his mother long ago and if she wanted that title, she had to earn it. The last time her saw her was when she left him with Sandy and Kirsten. Kirsten asked him if he wanted to invite her to his high school graduation, but he didn't. Then she asked if he wanted to invite her to his college graduation and he thought about. Sandy even found her and they sent the invitation, but got no response.

" To be truthful. " Ryan began " I would just slam the door in her face. "

Summer nodded understandingly and said " That sounds like a plan. But Milinda probably wont go away that easily. "

" Your right. But for right now, I think you should just be who you are. Show your emotions. " Summer said.

" But I... I don't want her to... see me cry over her. " Summer said as a tear rolled down her face.

Ryan silently wiped the tears away and they both leaned in, sharing a sweet and loving kiss. They were knocked out of the momment by the ringing of Ryan's cell phone.

Summer pulled away and picked up the phone and looked at the caller id.

" Its him. " Summer said softly.

" Talk. " Ryan said bluntly.

Summer gave Ryan a small smile and kissed him between his eye brows as he stood up. As she answered the ringing phone, Ryan walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.


	32. Chapter 31

" Hey Dad. " Summer said as she answered Ryan's phone.

" Hi Summer. I was calling Ryan's cell phone and must have called yours by mistake. " Neil said.

" No dad, you called the right phone, I just answered it. " Summer said.

" Oh. " Neil said.

" We need to talk. " Summer said before her father could say anything else.

" Is everything ok ? Do I need to come over ? " Neil asked worriedly.

" I am not sure coming over is a good idea right now daddy. " Summer said.

Neil was worried. He knew that he was always welcome at the home of his daughter and her family.

" What is it ? " Neil asked.

" I saw Melinda earlier. " Summer said.

" Oh ! " Neil said shocked. " Did you talk to her ? " Neil asked slowly.

" I pretty much had to, because she showed up her to get Stephanie. " Summer said.

" So, how was your talk ? " Neil asked.

" Revealing, once I called Ryan and he convinced me to go down stairs and talk to her. " Summer began. " I had thought that she had left us because she didn't love us any more and then today she says that she did love me and still does. Then I went to check on Michelle and Abigail since they were crying. Then Ryan came up after she left and we started talking and I find out that you told him that she left us because you caught her cheating and got sole custody of me. "

" So you know. " Neil said.

" Yeah I know. " Summer stated. " Why did you let me think that she left because she didn't love me any more ? Why not tell me the truth ? "

" You were to young to know that your mother had cheated on you and as you got older, it go harder to tell you the truth. But there were times when I really wanted to tell you, like when you started dating, graduated high school and started college, brought Ryan home for the first time as your boy friend, when you got married, during the months that you were pregnant or when the twins were born. I especially wanted to tell you when your sister arrived. " Neil said.

" But you told Ryan, so it couldn't have been to hard ! " Summer stated as her temper rose.

" When Stephanie showed up at the party and you were talking to her in you room. It got harder and I realized that I had to tell someone what really happened and Ryan was there and I know that he would want to know the truth. " Neil said.

" So now that I know the truth about that, is there anything else that you want to tell me ? " Summer asked.

" No there isn't " Neil said.

" I hope that you wont keep something this big from me again daddy. " Summer said.

" I wont. Is it ok for me to come over now ? " Neil asked.

" Not yet dad. I need some time by myself, so I can think things through. " Summer said.

" Ok, but if you need something, let Ryan or I know. Ok ? " Neil said.

" I will. " Summer responded.

" I love you Summer. " Neil said.

" I love you to daddy. " Summer said.

Summer closed the cell phone and sat it down on the desk. She let out a breath that she didn't know she had held in and stood up and walked out of the office. As she walked into the living room, she saw her husband sitting on the floor playing with their daughters, all three were smiling and laughing. She knew with the stress of Melinda returning, things would be hard. But as long as she had her daughters, her loving husband, her family. She would be fine.

Ryan felt like someone was watching him and looked up to find Summer staring at him.

" Hey. " Ryan said.

" Hey. " Summer respnded.

" Are you still mad at me for not telling you what your dad told me ? " Ryan asked.

Summer shook her head as she walked towards the three of them and sat next to Ryan. As she laid her head on his shoulder, she brushed the little wisp of hair on Michelle's head.

While Abigail and Michelle continued to giggle and watch their parents, Ryan and Summer looked up as Marissa rushed into the room with a worried look on her face.

" Something wrong Coop ? " Summer asked.

" I just found out from Kirsten that your mom was here ! " Marissa said.

" Oh. " Ryan and Summer said at the same time.

" I came over thinking that you might need some comfort. Because I thought you would be crying to bad or something to call me. " Marissa said.

" I am fine for now. Ryan took good care of me. " Summer said as she smiled slightly at Ryan before turning back to face her best friend.

" He better ! " Marissa said as she glanced at Ryan.

" What ? I would do everything I could to take care of my family ! " Ryan said.

" Oh calm down Ry. She is just saying that because she is my best friend and she is concerned. " Summer said as she patted him on the arm.

" What she said. " Marissa responded before asking " So, where is Stephanie ? DId she leave with your mother ? " 

" No, she is still staying here for now, but she said she wanted to go for a walk on the beach. " Ryan said.

" Ok. So, since your here, what do you say to some retail therapy Coop ? " Summer asked.

" I don't have anything else left to do today, so it sounds good. We could see if Stephanie wants to go with us. " Marissa said.

" Ok. " Summer said and turned to Ryan once she stood up and asked " Are you alright with watching them for a little while ? "

" Of course. " Ryan said.

Summer smiled before leaning down and kissing his lips, both smiling when they pulled away.

" So, when did Stephanie leave ? " Marissa asked as she watched the love her friends showed for each other.

Four and a half hours later, Summer walked through the front door, each arm carrying three bags. Each bag contained either a new pair of high heels, sandles, skirt, shirt, undergarment, some type of clothes for one of her daughter or something for Ryan and she still had a couple bags to get out of her car.

She sat the bags she had on her arms down and walked out to the car to get the rest of them. Once she was inside with the rest of the bags, she took them up stairs to her bedroom to sort through. When she came back down the stairs, she caught sight of her husband's short sandy blond hair resting against the arm of the couch. She began to wonder where the girls were.

As she walked the rest of the way down the stairs and into the front room, she found them. Each curled up in one of their father's arms, their heads resting on his chest as a basketball game played on the tv in the back ground and all three slept.

She smiled at the sight and walked back towards the stairs and saw her sister coming throught the front door. She brought her index finger to her lips to show her to be quiet. Stephanie gave her a confused look before Summer signalled for her to follow her up the stairs, each carrying their bags from the mall.

" Put your bags away and meet me at the bottom of the stairs. " Summer whispered and recieved a nod from Stephanie.

Once each of them put their bags away, Summer stopped by the up stairs hall closet and opened it to get out the digital camera before walking back down stairs.

Once down stairs, she found Stephanie waiting where she asked her to and motioned for her to follow her. Once in the front room, both smiled at the sight of Ryan, Michelle and Abigail. Summer raised the digital camera and took a picture. Ryan didn't move when the camera falshed, but both Abigail and Michelle snuggled deeper into their father's loving arms.


	33. Chapter 32

The next day, Summer woke up to an empty bed, with the sun shining through the open curtains. She looked around the room, searching for anyy sight of her husband, but found none. She looked at the alarm clock on the side of the bed and say that it was 9:34 in the morning.

" Wow, I haven't slept in this late since I was pregnant. " Summer said to herself as she streched out in bed, before swinging her legs out from under the covers and stood up from the bed.

She walked to the end of the bed and pulled up her baggy star and moon pajama pants before slipping her feet in her fuzzy purple slippers. She straightened the tank top she slept in before she made the giant bed she shared with her husband. Once she was done, she stretched her arms above her head and walked into the ensuit bathroom and brushed her teeth, before walking out of the bedroom.

As soon as she reached the top of the stairs, she was hit with the smell of breakfast. She smiled and walked down stairs and into the kitchen to find Ryan talking to Michelle as he feed her bottle to her. Abigail was buckled into a small baby style rocking chair that was sitting on the table, while she slept.

" She is like her mother. " Stephanie said as she looked up and saw her sister standing behind her brother in law, as she watched Abby.

Ryan looked up and saw his wife. Ryan smiled as she walked towards him and kissed him good morning. Causing Michelle to spit the nipple of the bottle out of her mouth and start fussing.

Summer smiled at her daughter as Ryan set the bottle on the table and she bent over and kissed her daughter on the head. But as she did, Ryan reached behind her and grabbed his wife's butt. Summer stood and swatted his hand away with a smile.

" You two are like animals, always in heat. " Stephanie said as she watched them.

Summer blushed as Ryan said " I can't help that my wife is really hot ! "

Stephanie and Summer laughed before Summer said " You are just like your father ! "

Ryan smiled and knew she was thinking of the same person he was, Sandy " Thanks. " Ryan responded.

Ryan stood from his chair and placed Mikki in her chair next to Abby and buckled her in it.

" I will be back in a second, I am going to put the stroller in the rover. " Ryan said.

" Where are you going ? " Summer asked as she got a cup of coffee and watched her husband. She knew he wasn't working since it was his day off.

" I need to go by the Newport Group for a second and I thought I would take my beautiful daughters with me, so I can spend some time with them. " Ryan said.

" Ok. " Summer said as she sat down at the table and fixed herself a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes that were on various plates on the table.

" So, how are you after talking to mom ? " Stephanie asked.

" I am not really sure. I mean I know that I have always wondered about her, but I never went looking for her. So I don't know what that says about me. " Summer responded.

" Maybe your worried ? " Stephanie suggested.

" Maybe. " Summer repeated.

" Are you going to talk to her if she calls ? " Stephanie asked.

" If being married to Ryan has taught me anything, its to always try and never give up. " Summer said.

" Thats good. " Stephanie said as Ryan walked back in the kitchen as he put on his watch.

" Whats good ? " Ryan asked.

" I am going to talk to her when she calls. " Summer said.

Ryan simply kissed the top of her head and whispered " I love you. " in her ear.

Summer smiled and sipped her coffee.

" Can one of you help me put these two in their car seats ? " Ryan asked.

" I will. " Summer said standing up. " I want to say good bye to my babies before they go. "

Ryan nodded and carefully picked up Abigail as she slept, while Summer picked up Michelle who was trying to eat her foot.

" Bye Ryan. " Stephanie said.

" Bye. " Ryan responded.

Summer and Ryan walked to the car and strapped both girls in the car seat and kissed both of their heads as she whispered " Bye sweetie. "

Once Summer was out off the back seat, Ryan shut the door and turned to his wife who wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Thanks. " Summer said before kissing Ryan between his eyebrows.

" For what ? " Ryan asked.

" For convincing me to talk to Melinda when she calls today. " Summer said.

" Oh. Well, if you need me, I have my cell phone and if you can't get through that, you have the number for the Newport Group. " Ryan said.

Summer nodded and said " Bye baby. " before kissing Ryan sweetly on the lips.

Ryan pulled away a few moments later with a smile and said " Bye. " before getting in the driver seat and reversing out of the drive way as Summer stood watching him.

After driving to the Newport Group and parking the range rover, getting the stroller out and strapping the girls into their seats, Ryan walked into the building. He knew almost everyone in the building, but he wasn't expecting them to start cooing and his daughters, telling him how cute they are or telling him congratulations on becoming a father, even though he had been a father for a few months now.

As Ryan got off the elevator on the top floor, where his office, as well as Kirsten's and other executive offices were, people began noticing him and his daughters even more.

But as he reached Kirsten's office, he could see that the blinds were open and she wasn't in her office, but her secretary was at her desk.

" Hey Denise. " Ryan said.

" Hello Mr. Atwood. OH ! You brought your daughters in finally. Mrs. Cohen has been showing pictures around here and they are beautiful, even more so in person ! " The secretary responded.

" Thanks. " Ryan said.

" Your welcome. " Denise said.

" Where is Kirsten anyway ? " Ryan asked.

" She is just finishing up a meeting, she should be here in a few minutes. " Denise said.

" Ok. Do you think you could watch them for a little bit while I go to my office and get some papers ? " Ryan asked.

" Not a problem. " Denise said with a smile.

Ryan gave her a quick smile before looking at his girls once more and saw that they were awake and looking around at the new enviornment they were in, before he began the walk to his office. Half way to his office though, he was stopped by both Kirsten and Marissa as they walked out of a room and said good bye to some people before walking away as they spoke to each other, until they saw Ryan and walked over to him. Marissa greeted him with a smile, but Kirsten being a true mother, eveloped him in a hug.

" What are you doing here on your day off ? " Kirsten asked as she pulled away.

" I needed to pick up some papers I left here yesterday. " Ryan said.

" How is Sum doing ? " Marissa asked.

" She is doing better than she was yesterday. Her mother is supposed to call today, so I decided I would take the girls and spend some father/ daughter bonding time with them and told her to call if she needed me. " Ryan said.

" So my grand daughters are here ? " Kirsten said as she looked around for them.

" Yeah, Denise is watching them for a few minutes while I get the papers I need. " Ryan said.

" Ok, well, I am going to go and see them while I have a few minutes and I need to talk to you about when I can take the shopping and spoil them ! " Kirsten said as she began walking to her office to see her grand children.

" You already do spoil them. " Ryan responded.

" I am going to go see them before I go to my other meeting. " Marissa said before giving Ryan a quick smile and began to walk away. She stopped and turned to Ryan as she said " Tell Sum to call me later. " Then walking away once Ryan nodded his response.

As Summer walked out of the ensuit bathroom in the master bedroom, she glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 12:00 p.m and Ryan still wasn't home with their kids. Even though she loved having her family around. It was nice to be able and take a nice hot bath without hearing any noise.

She walked over to her closet and opened and began looking for what she wanted to wear. Once she found a pair of jeans she wanted and put them on over her panties, she went back to look for the right top. Once she found the light blue one that she wanted, she began to take it off the hanger, when there was a knock on the door.

" Yeah ? " Summer called out as she stopped what she was doing.

" Its me. " She heard her sister respond.

" Just a second. " Summer said before slipping the blue top on over her bra and walking to the door and opening it.

" Mom is on the phone and wanted to know if you want to talk to her. " Stephanie said.

Summer simply nodded and took the phone from her younger sister before she slowly raised the phone to her ear and said " Hello ? "


	34. Chapter 33

" Oh Summer ! I didn't think you would talk to me. " Melinda said.

" I almost didn't. But Ryan convinced me to. " Summer responded.

" Oh. Well, he seems like a great guy. I am happy for you. " Melinda said.

" Thanks. " Summer said.

" So... How are you ? " Melinda asked.

" I am ok. " Summer said.

" It is great talking to you on the phone, but do you think we could meet somewhere and talk in person ? " Melinda asked cautiously.

Summer thought about it for a moment before she said " I guess we could. "

" Oh, good ! Could you bring your daughters ? I would love to meet my grand children. " Melinda said.

" Ryan took them with him when he left this morning. " Summer said.

" Alright then, then maybe we could just do you, Steph and I for lunch ? " Melinda suggested. Hoping to have some sort of buffer as she got to know her daughter.

" I will ask her. Where do you want to meet ? " Summer asked.

" How about the yatch club ? Is it still there ? " Melinda asked.

" Yeah, its still there. I will meet you in about twenty minutes ? " Summer suggested.

" Thats fine. I will see you there sweetie. " Melinda said before hanging up.

Summer pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. Did she hear her correctly ? Had she just called her sweetie ? Only Kirsten or Nana Cohen had ever called her that. She took a deep breath and walked out of the room. As she walked down the hall way, she noticed Stephanie's door partially open and knocked.

" Yeah ? " Stephanie asked.

Summer pushed the door open the rest of the way and gave Stephanie a small smile before saying " I am meeting her for lunch. " as she held up the phone.

" Oh... Hopefully it will work out for the best. " Stehpanie said.

" She wanted to know if you would have lunch with us ? " Summer asked.

Stephanie thought about it for a moment, then said " Alright, but if it gets to tense, I will wait outside or something. "

Summer nodded and said " Ok, I just need to grab my purse, cell phone and keys. "

" Ok, I will meet you down stairs. " Stephanie said.

Summer nodded once more and walked back to the bedroom she shared with her husband. The same bedroom in which she cared over her mother leaving her like she did. Was she ready for this ?

Ryan walked back towards Kirsten's office with the papers in hand. As he reached her office, he gave a brief smile to denise before walking through the open door.

" Oh you two are so cute ! Yes you are, your just so cute ! " Kirsten said as she sat on the small coffee table in front of the couch in her office and talked to her grand daughters, who were sitting upright on the couch as smiled, kicked their feet, waved their arms and laughed.

Ryan let out a small chuckle at the site which caught Kirsten's attention, causing her to turn and see him in the door way and smile at him.

" Did I interupt something ? " Ryan asked jokingly.

" I was just talking to my grand children. There is nothing wrong with that. " Kirsten said as she stood up.

" I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I am glad that I have parents like you and dad that care so much for me and my family. " Ryan said with a smile as he sat the papers down on the coffee table.

Kirsten walked towards Ryan and threw her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly. Ryan just smiled and hugged her back, but pulled her back with concern when he heard her sniffle.

" Everything ok mom, did I say something wrong ? " Ryan asked, worried that she didn't want him calling her that.

" No, you said nothing wrong at all ! " Kirsten said.

Both were snapped out of their moment by a small cry, causing both of them to quickly turn to Michelle and Abigail and hurry over to them.

Ryan quickly turning into an over protective and worried parent. But changed when he saw Michelle holding her arms out to him, indicating that she wanted her father to hold her.

Ryan simply smiled and sat on the couch as he picked up his daughter, who laid her head on his shoulder and stared at her sister, who began to cry and hold her arms out towards her father as well.

" Looks like someone is jealous. " Kirsten said with a laugh.

Ryan smiled and made sure Michelle was safe in one arm and used the other to pick up his other daughter who laid her head on his other shoulder and stared back at her sister.

" There is deffinently going to be some sibling rivalry, but they are daddy's girls ! " Kirsten said as she wiped a tear at the site of her son holding her grand daughters.

Summer let out a sigh as she pulled into the parking lot at the yatch club. It was time to finally talk to her mother.

" You ok ? " Stephanie asked as she watched her older, but still some what new sister.

" Yeah. " Summer said smiled at Stehpanie before getting out of the car walking into the yatch club with her sister following behiend her.

The manager noticed them and said " Mrs. Atwood, its good to see you. Would you like a table for two ? "

" We are meeting someone, although I am not sure if she is here yet. " Summer responded.

Stephanie looked around and saw her mother sitting at a table by the big bay window, already watching them.

" There she is. " Stephanie said as she pointed Summer towards her.

" Ok then. Let me know if you need anything. " The manager said before walking off.

Summer sighed once more and began her walk towards Melinda, who stood as they neared the table.Stephanie hugged her and recieved a kiss on top of her head in return. Summer however was unsure of what to do, so she just sat down. Stephanie sat down in the chair between the window and the table, while Melinda sat back down in her chair.

" I'm glad that you came. " Melinda said as she looked at her oldest daughter.

Summer nodded and looked at her mother's features. She noticed that she had her small height and what she thought were big hips. But as Ryan told her before, he thought she had a cute butt and liked when she showed it off, which always mae her laugh at the thought.

" So... I am not sure how we are supposed to do this. But, could you tell me about yourself ? " Melinda asked.

Summer tookd a deep breath and said " I am married, but you already know that and you know about my daughters. I own a clothing store in the mall that sells the clothes I design. "

" Thats great ! I am guessing that you went to college. " Melinda said.

" Yeah, NYU. " Summer said.

" Is that where you met Ryan ? It is Ryan right ? " Melinda asked.

" No, I knew him before, I just hadn't seen him in a few years. " Summer said.

" Oh, I don't remember there being an Atwood family in Newport when I lived here. " Melinda said in confusion.

" Ryan is a long story. " Summer simply said.

" We have time and I would love to hear it. " Melinda said as she leaned forward in her seat.

" Well... " Summer began to tell her husband's history to Melinda, but left parts out because she thought she didn't need to know everything.

An hour and a half later, Summer walked out of the yatch club as she tried to think about what she just did. Was she ready for something like this ? If lunch was any indication, she could handle it, but it would be better because Ryan would be there with her.

Summer stopped by the drivers side door as she heard the familar ring tone she had on her cell phone that signalled Ryan's cell was calling her. She reached in her purse and pulled out her phone and brought it to her ear.

" Hey. " Summer said.

" I take it she called. " Ryan said, judging by the tone of his wife's voice.

" Yeah she did and I had lunch with her and Stephanie. " Summer said.

" Oh. How did that go ? " Ryan asked.

" Alright I think. She asked about what I have been up to, besides the obvious and she asked about you. " Summer said.

" So everything is alright ? " Ryan asked.

" Yeah. Where are you. " Summer asked.

" Wawlking out of The Newport Group. " Ryan said.

" Good. When you get home, I need you to help me get the house ready. " Summer said.

" The house is fine. Whats up ? " Ryan said.

" We are having a dinner guest. " Summer responded.


	35. Chapter 34

A few hours later, Ryan was dressed in a nice shirt and pants, since Summer asked him to dress nice. He was getting the girls ready to meet their grand mother. He had already put their diapers on and dressed Abigail in a pair of baby sandles and a purple dress that Summer had bought the other day when she went to the mall with her sister. She never told him but later that night she been doing something on the computer and she tried to hide it from him. All he knew was that she had the digital camera hooked up and was probably printing off some picture.

Ryan finished dressing Michelle in her pink dress and began to put her own sandles on when Summer walked in wearing a kneew length dark green dress.

" They look so cute ! " Summer said with a smile.

Ryan gave her a smile in return before picking up Michelle as Summer picked up Abigail.

" Don't worry, everything will be fine. " Ryan said as they walked out of the room.

" Who says I am worried ? " Summer asked, hoping to convince her husband, as well as herself that she was not worried.

" I know because I know my wife. " Ryan responded, before kissing his wife and walking down stairs.

Summer smiled and looked at Abigail and said " I hope you realize what a great man your father is when you grow up. "

Abigail could only give her mother a smile in return, which caused the mother of two to smile.

Summer walked down stairs and laid Abigail on top of the thick blanket on the floor with Michelle. Ryan looked at her and gave her a half smile before looking back down at their daughters. Summer leaned down and kissed the top of his head and said " I love you. " To which Ryan responded by grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Once he let go, Summer walked in the kitchen, where Stephanie was dressed in yellow skirt and white top that she borrowed from Summer ealier.

" Dinner alright ? " Summer asked.

" Yeah. " Stephanie said.

" You ok ? " Summer asked as she checked the roast in the oven.

" Yeah. Can I ask you something ? " Stephanie asked.

" Anything. " Summer said as she closed the oven and looked at her sister.

" What do you think of mom ? " Stephanie asked.

Summer sighed and said. " Ask me after she leaves. "

Stephanie nodded as the door bell rang through out the house.

" I got it. " They heard Ryan yell from the front room.

They walked into the front room and sat on the couch next to Michelle and Abigail. A minute later, Ryan walked in with Melinda as she said " This house is beautiful. "

" Thanks. " Ryan said.

" There's my girls ! " Melinda said as she walked towards Summer and Stephanie who were now standing.

She greet both of them with a hug and Summer was surprised by the reaction.

" Now, where are my grand daughters ? I have been waiting so long to meet them ! " Melinda said.

" They are right here. " Ryan said as he gestured towards the blanket.

" OH ! They are adorable ! " She said as she walked over and kneelt down next to them and looked at them in wonder and both grand children looked at her with equal wonder.

" Why are they on the floor ? " Melinda asked as she looked up at Ryan, as if he was at fault for something.

" So they wont fall off any of the furniture and hurt themselves. " Summer said for him.

" Ok. " Melinda said.

"How are you mom ? " Stephanie asked.

" I am great. Happy to finally see my daughter, grand chlidren and get to know my son in law. " Melinda said as she looked at her grand children.

Ryan looked at his wife, who stared back at him with her eye brows raised.

" Dinner should be ready soon. " Summer said a moment later.

" Good. What did he make ? " Melinda as as she stood up and looked at her oldest daughter.

" He ? " She asked in response.

" The cook. " Melinda said simply.

" Oh. We don't have one. " Summer began as Melinda's brow furrowed. " Ryan and I do the cooking. "

" But you already said you run your own business. So I figured you had to make enough money to hire a cook. Unless someone is to cheap " Melinda said.

Summer was about to respond, unable to let the obvious remark about her husband pass, when he interupted her by saying. " We are doing very well finacially. I make plenty of money and so does Summer. But we want to be able to take care of things ourselves. "

" I see. " Melinda said.

" Dinner should be ready. " Stephanie said and directed her mother towards the dinning room.

" I can't belive her ! " Summer said once she was alone with her husband.

" Don't worry about it. Lets just get through tonight. " Ryan said as he wrapped her in his arms.

Summer looked at her husband shocked and asked " How can you be so calm ? "

" I dealt with Caleb, remember ? " Ryan asked with a smile.

Summer nodded and wiggled out of his loving grasp and picked up Michelle, while Ryan picked up Abigail. Before walking into the dinning room and putting the girls in the play pen by the head of the table, next to Ryan and Summer's seats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, as they ate. Melinda began questioning Ryan.

" So, Ryan. " Melinda began, causing Ryan to stop eating momentrily and take a drink of the wine Summer had poured each of them. " Summer told me you were adopted by Sandy and Kirsten Cohen. "

" Yeah. " Ryan said.

" She also told me some things about after the two of you met, but she didn't mention your past. " Melinda said.

Summer looked up and looked between her husband and her ' mother ', a term she used losely reguarding Melinda. She went to say something, but stopped when she felt her husband place his hand on her thigh.

" Well, I was born in Fresno and moved to Chino. " Ryan began, but was interupted by his mother in law.

" Chino !? Why move to that horrible place ? " She asked.

" Well, my biological family wasn't well off and we had to move when my... when Frank was arrested. " Ryan said.

" Oh ! Well, how did you meet Sandy and Kirsten ? " Melinda asked.

" Dad, " Ryan said, which was caught by Summer as she smiled at him " was my lawyer when Trey and I were arrested. " Ryan said, not wanting to hide his past.

" Hmm. " Melinda said. " Who is Trey and what were you arrested for ? " She asked.

Ryan tried to swallow the lump in his throat before saying " Trey is my bilogical brother and he stole a car when I was with him one night. "

" Oh, so Sandy brought you here, to the cushy life. " Melinda said, causing Summer to open her mouth again, but stopped when Ryan squeezed her thigh.

" I wouldn't call it cushy, more like better off. " Ryan said.

" Alright. So, what crimes have you done here ? " Melinda asked her son in law.

Ryan began thinking of his mother in law as another Julie and opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by his wife, who had enough of Melinda treating her husband like trash.

" Leave ! " Summer said as she stood up, causing Ryan's hand to drop from her thigh.

" What ? " Melinda asked as she looked at her daughter.

" Leave my house ! I will not have you speak to my husband that way ! " Summer said.

Melinda huffed and said " Fine. " Before throwing her napkin down and left the house.

Ryan grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed it, wanting her to look at him, but she refused to look at him and shook his hand off before running out of the room, trying to hide her tears.

" Will you put them in bed ? " Ryan asked Stephanie as he geatured towards his daughters.

" Sure. " Stephanie said before Ryan ran after his wife.


	36. Chapter 35

As Ryan got closer to the closed bedroom door, he could hear his wife's sobs. He took a deep breath and knocked gently on the door before opening it, walking through and closing it behind himself quietly. He turned and found Summer curled on her side on the bed, with a tissue in her hand.

"Sum…" Ryan said as he walked to the side of the bed and knelt down facing her. He reached a hand out, pushed her hair behind her ear and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

After a few more minutes of crying, Summer moved over on the bed. Ryan took his shoes off and climbed behind her before wrapping his arms around her. She turned and buried her face in his chest as she cried harder.

"Shh, its alright," Ryan said soothingly as he ran his right hand up and down her back while he held on to her hand with his left.

"No it's not!" she said after she began to stop crying. "I wanted this night to go so much better."

"I know you did."

"I was hoping that we could all get along and everything would be alright. But she turned out to be a bitch! Now I see where I get part of my attitude though," Summer said.

"But I love your attitude," Ryan told her sweetly.

"Yeah right. I drove you nuts when I was pregnant or in college and I was tired," Summer pointed out as she looked up at him.

"You did," he agreed with a laugh, causing Summer to slap his chest. "But your attitude also shows who you are and how protective you are when someone you love is hurting. "

"What should I do?"

"Well, it's up to you weather or not you want to talk to her again. But if you do, I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"Even if she's horrible to you? Not that I'll let her," Summer added.

"I don't care who says what or who does what. When I married you, I promised you that I would always be there for you no matter what happened."

Summer started crying again and looked up at Ryan.

"Oh, Sum... I didn't mean to make you cry again."

"I'm not crying because of her," Summer replied as she stared into his eyes.

"Oh." Ryan gave her a sweet smile and kissed her forehead. "Tell you what. You get out of that dress and take a nice long relaxing bath."

"That sounds like a really good idea right now," Summer admitted. "But what about Abigail and Michelle?"

"I'll handle them. You just worry about relaxing."

Summer nodded and got off of the bed. Ryan stood up and started to walk out of the room, but stopped when he heard "Ry?"

He turned towards Summer and watched as she walked towards him and kissed him. When she pulled away, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ryan kissed her once more before leaving the room with a smile on his face.

He walked to the nursery and found Stephanie putting Michelle in her crib, while Abigail was already asleep in hers. Stephanie turned and saw Ryan watching them. She gave him a smile as she walked out of the room and stood next to him as he closed the door quietly.

"You okay?" Ryan asked as he turned and followed Stephanie down stairs.

"Yeah. How's Summer?" she asked.

"She'll be alright. She's going to take a bath and relax," Ryan said.

"Good. After tonight, that sounds like a really good idea."

"That's what Summer said."

Stephanie smiled at the thought of being like her sister.

"Is Melinda usually like that?" Ryan questioned.

"She takes some getting used to. But that's putting it mildly," Stephanie answered.

"So if Summer wants to talk to her again, she won' have that attitude?"

"It depends on what she thinks you'll say really. She has this thing, where if she thinks you're going to hurt her, she'll put up a wall," Stephanie explained.

"Sounds like Summer when we first started dating," Ryan remarked as he walked into the kitchen and began picking up the leftovers and dishes from dinner.

"Like mother, like daughter I guess," Stephanie mused as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Except I think Summer would take it farther with her rage blackouts," Ryan confessed with a laugh as he loaded the dishwasher.

"Rage blackouts?"

"Oh, that's right. You haven't seen Summer like that," Ryan said as he stopped and turned to his sister in law; Stephanie waited for him to continue. "When someone makes Summer really angry, she goes into rage blackout mode as Seth would call it and hurt you where it really counts. Basically, if you hurt someone that she cared about or loved, she would make your life a living hell."

"Good thing I don't plan on making her mad!" Stephanie exclaimed.

Ryan nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he heard the baby monitor come to life with cries from the front room.

"Go check on them. I'll finish here," Stephanie said.

Ryan nodded with a smile before drying his hands and walking out of the room.

As Stephanie watched him go, she realized that she needed to talk to her mother.


End file.
